


Kocchi Muite Baby!

by kadzuki



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Romance, Shounen-ai
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2001507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadzuki/pseuds/kadzuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Para uke sudah mengerahkan segala upaya untuk menarik perhatian seme incaran mereka, tapi seme yang dituju sama sekali tidak memberi respon. Kesal karena usaha mereka sepanjang tahun tidak membuahkan hasil, akhirnya para uke bermaksud melancarkan serangan terakhir yang super dahsyat!! Sekarang atau tidak selamanya!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Terinspirasi dari PV Kocchi Muite Baby! di Project Diva 2nd, yang kemudian berkolaborasi dengan otak rusak gw.

* * *

  _1, 2... 1, 2, 3, YEAH!!_

* * *

 

 

Empat orang pemuda beraura cukup feminim menghela nafas bersamaan di dalam laboratorium kimia yang kosong. Kening berkerut, mata terpejam, bibir mengerucut maju beberapa mili. Singkatnya, itu mimik orang yang sedang galau. Kalau cuma seorang rasanya masih wajar, paling-paling cuma unlucky day. Tapi kalau empat-empatnya sekaligus?!

" Lagi-lagi... " sahut pemuda berambut pirang nyaris dalam bisikan.

" Eh? Kau juga, Kise? " tukas pemuda tampan dengan tahi lalat di bawah mata. " Lagi-lagi? "

Dua pemuda lainnya—satu berambut sewarna langit dan yang satu berambut sehitam malam—ikut mendongak. Tatapan mereka saling bertemu, konfirmasi tanpa kata. Dalam beberapa detik berikutnya, mereka mengerti apa yang menyebabkan dari masing-masing mereka mengalami virus remaja labil berupa galau.

" Jadi, kali ini apa? " tanya Takao, membuka topik sensitif mereka.

Hening. Tidak ada yang berniat membuka mulut untuk memulai. Rasanya terlalu sakit untuk dikatakan. Pertempuran mereka telah berjalan selama hampir satu tahun, dari waktu ke waktu apa yang mereka usahakan semakin agresif, namun tak satu pun yang membawa mereka mendekati kemenangan. Tiap kali serangan mereka terpatahkan oleh dinding yang masif, secara naluriah mereka akan berkumpul dan galau bersama.

Seperti saat ini.

 

 

* * *

_Tsuyogatta bakka de nanka_

_Sonshiteru kigasuru datte sou jan_

_Ienai you na koto ga shitai no_

_Anna koto doka_

_Ya da... Donna koto?!_

_(If you keep acting tough_

_I feel like you'll just torment yourself_

_Because you wanna do the stuff we can't talk about_

_That sort of stuff_

_No way... That kind of stuff?!)_

* * *

 

 

Kuroko Tetsuya, Kise Ryouta, Takao Kazunari, dan Himuro Tatsuya, empat cowok ganteng uke-ish terpopuler di Teikou Gakuen. Yang satu imut-imut kuudere, yang satu mantan model dengan aura minta di- _rape_ di tempat, yang satu tipe gaul, dan yang terakhir tipe keibuan. Cowok mana sih yang nggak takluk sama pesona empat makhluk tampan ini?!

_Oke. Ralat._

Keempatnya memang punya segunung fans, tapi jangan kira kisah cinta mereka mulus bak cerita dongeng dimana kedua pemeran utama bertemu, jatuh cinta, menikah, diakhiri dengan frasa terkenal _'they live happily ever after'_. Kisah mereka justru berbatu, berlubang, berduri, dan diakhiri tebing terjal untuk bunuh diri.

Dengan kata lain, jomblo. _Single_. _Solo player_. Lajang. _Free_. Duda mud—oke, yang ini salah.

Perlu ditekankan sekali lagi, kondisi ini bukan karena masalah tidak ada yang melirik mereka. Mereka sudah punya fans loyal, bahkan stalker dan om-om mesum yang rajin membuntuti. Masalah utamanya adalah, para cowok seme beruntung yang mereka taksir sama sekali tidak sadar kalau ditaksir empat cowok kece ini. Tambahan lagi, mereka sudah berusaha menarik perhatian incaran masing-masing selama satu tahun, namun tidak membuahkan hasil sedikit pun. Nasib.

Kita telaah satu per satu perjuangan cinta para lelaki manis ini.

Kuroko Tetsuya, cowok imut dengan bola mata dan rambut sewarna langit penganut paham kuudere. Sering disangka hantu karena hawa keberadaannya yang terlalu tipis. Naksir berat kapten tim basketnya sendiri yang terkenal sebagai raja ~~neraka~~ , Akashi Seijuurou. _Well_ , sepertinya yang bersangkutan memang punya bakat menjadi seorang _masochist_.

Poin pertama, kuudere dikombinasikan dengan yandere tingkat iblis hasilnya adalah _total disaster_.

Meski Kuroko punya satu poin plus, yaitu sama-sama anggota dewan siswa dengan Akashi, bukan berarti PDKT-nya berjalan mulus. Bagaimana tidak, tiap Kuroko berinisiatif mengajak ngobrol, Akashi akan membalasnya dengan bahasa tingkat tinggi yang sangat-nggak-nyambung-men. Modus kencan dengan cara ngajak makan ditolak karena si rambut merah meragukan higienitas jajanan di luar sana. Pura-pura lemah dan pingsan, yang ada malah latihannya digandakan. Niat berduaan dengan cara bantu-bantu sehabis jam pelajaran usai, malah disuruh-suruh.

 

.

 

.

 

" Akashi-kun, kau tahu soal sepatu keluaran N*ke yang ter— "

" Yang Air Zoom M*x? Dari penampilan cukup oke, suspensi saat melompat juga cukup bagus, mampu memberikan gaya tolak yang tidak membebani lutut. Tapi kekasarannya kurang mantap dibandingkan seri sebelumnya, berhubung kualitas kelembapan kayu yang berbeda antara Amerika dan Jepang, lalu—bla, bla, bla... "

" ... "

 

.

 

.

 

" Akashi-kun, kau belum makan kan? Ayo ke taman di komplek sebelah, milkshake dan jajanan disana enak-en— "

" Maaf, Tetsuya. Kau tahu kan jajanan sembarangan itu kurang higienis? Kau tidak tahu kan mereka mencuci bahan makanannya dengan benar atau tidak? Kau tidak tahu kan apakah mereka pakai minyak goreng campur solar kayak di Ind*nesia? Bagaimana kalau kau sakit perut? Bagaimana kalau ternyata terpapar virus menular? Bagaimana kalau bla bla bla... "

" ... "

 

.

 

.

 

" Hhh... Akhashi-khuuun... Maaf, akhu sudahh tid— "

" Selesaikan porsi latihanmu atau kugandakan dua kali lipat. "

" ... "

 

.

 

.

 

" Akashi-kun, masih belum selesai? Apa yang bisa kub— "

" Tetsuya, fotokopi manual ini untuk seluruh kelas. Bereskan juga hitungan milik Reo yang salah totalitas. File di PC juga tolong kau cek lagi, kurasa tadi Hayama mengacak-acaknya. Dan si bodoh Daiki memecahkan vas bunga dengan kaki dakiannya, bersihkan pecahannya. Selesaikan dalam waktu satu jam, aku harus menyelesaikan laporan untuk Kepala Sekolah. "

" ... "

 

.

 

.

 

Dibanding usaha PDKT, hubungan mereka lebih mirip majikan dan pembantu.

Lalu Kise Ryouta, mantan model berambut pirang bermotto _'Shalala goes on!'_. Rambut pirang, bodi atletis-seksi-aduhai, ditambah raut wajah yang mirip artis gay JAV—apalagi kalau lagi cemberut ngambek—membuat para seme-ish yang melihatnya akan membayangkan yang tidak-tidak. Ditambah senjata rahasia berupa feromon super _'please rape me here'_. Mantap abis. Jatuh cinta dengan cowok ganguro yang diramalkan akan menjadi raja preman setelah lulus sekolah, Aomine Daiki.

Poin kedua, orang mesum dikombinasikan dengan orang yang minta di- _rape_ belum tentu menghasilkan adegan yang diimpikan para fujoshi dan fudanshi.

Berbeda dengan Kuroko, Kise cenderung _straightforward_ mendekati incarannya dengan aura 'hei-gue-cinta-mati-sama-lo'. Entah Aomine yang memang bego atau Kise yang salah strategi, yang pasti proses PDKT mereka selalu berakhir gagal total di pihak Kise. Dari level enteng dimana Kise dengan pedenya mendekati Aomine yang asyik menekuni majalah Horikita Mai, bilang bahwa dia lebih seksi dari sang _gravure idol_ , dan selalu berakhir dengan Aomine yang memilih dada besar Mai-chan dibanding dirinya. Modus curhat soal cowok, tapi malah jadi dongeng pengantar tidur siang Aomine. Beberapa kali makan es loli sambil mendesah manja, sukses membuat cowok ganguro itu mengira kalau dirinya kena diare. Bahkan Kise dengan frontalnya mengajak Aomine _'one on one'_ dengan tubuh yang sudah setengah telanjang. Sayang, _super attack_ -nya tidak mempan karena si calon raja preman tersebut malah mengiranya mengajak main _one on one_ basket.

 

.

 

.

 

" Iiiiihhh!! Aominecchi mesum! "

" Berisik kau, Kise. "

" Biarin-ssu. Aku kan lebih seksi dari si Mai. "

" Kau?! Lebih seksi dari Mai-chan?! Jangan ngimpi, dong! Mai-chan itu seksi, berdada super besar, kenyal-kenyal, lembut kayak marshmallow. Bikin cowok manapun kepingin grepe-grepe dia! Lah kamu?! Isinya otot semua, mana badan kayak papan gilesan. Ditambah kelakuanmu yang bikin sakit mata. Yang ada kepinginnya gebukin kamu. "

" Hidoi-ssu! "

 

.

 

.

 

" Aominecchi, aku boleh curhat nggak? "

" Hhhhhnnnn. "

" Aku menyukai seseorang. Fisiknya agak berbeda, tapi dia eksotis dan tampan-ssu! Aku terpesona saat melihatnya berkeringat setelah olahraga. Rasanya ada kupu-kupu terbang di perutku-ssu! Bahkan meski kulitnya mirip orang negro, bagiku dia setampan Keanu Reeves, bla bla bla... "

" ... "

" ...ya gitu deh-ssu. Jadi sebenarnya yang aku taksir itu kam— "

" ...Grokkk... Grokkkk... "

" ... "

" ... Grokkk... Mai... aaah... "

" Aominecchi bego! Dakian! Bau kambing! Monyet Afrikaaaa! "

 

.

 

.

 

" Sluuuurp... Aaahhh... "

" ... "

" Slurrp... Slurrrpp... Hmmmhh... "

" Kise, kalau kamu sakit perut, nggak usah makan es loli sambil nahan pup gitu. Bikin orang jadi nggak nafsu tau! "

" ... "

 

.

 

.

 

" Aominecchi~ _'One on one'_ yuk~ "

" ...?! "

" Kenapa? Sama aku dijamin puas-ssu~ "

" ...Iya... One on one sama kamu pasti puas sih, tapi kamu bakalan masuk angin kalau main basket sambil nggak pakai baju. Aku nggak mau disalahkan kalau besok kau sakit gara-gara _one on one_ telanjang dada gitu, bego! "

" ... "

 

.

 

.

 

Oke, sepertinya seme incaran Kise memang terlalu idiot. Mungkin butuh waktu bertahun-tahun sampai IQ Aomine cukup dan mengerti kalau Kise cinta berat sama dia.

Member uke kece ketiga, Takao Kazunari, pemuda yang sifatnya sebelas-dua belas sama Kise, namun dengan tingkat kewarasan yang jauh lebih baik dari si blonde cengeng. Rambut sehitam malam, senyum menawan, dan sesekali kedipan nakal yang membuat fansnya _melting_ di tempat. Lincah, ramah, dan tukang gosip kelas berat. Punya _fetish_ dengan jari tangan, terutama yang ramping dan panjang. Cinta buta inilah yang membuatnya mengejar-ngejar Midorima Shintarou, cowok ganteng berambut lumut yang notabene _three-pointer_ tim basket sekolah.

Poin ketiga, menghadapi cowok tsundere tidak hanya membutuhkan kesabaran tak terbatas dan IQ yang memadai, tapi juga membutuhkan _lie detector_ untuk mengetahui apakah yang bersangkutan dalam mode tsun-tsun atau tidak.

Yah, untuk kasus yang satu ini, sepertinya Takao-lah yang bodoh karena tidak bisa membaca situasi. Bukannya mendapat perhatian dari sang pujaan hati, yang ada malah ditendang-tendang dan dicaci-maki. Saking gelap mata karena cinta, rela menjemput si tsundere dengan _bickshaw_ — _bicycle-rickshaw_ —dimanapun dan kapanpun. Pernah suatu ketika Takao tidak sengaja membawa lolipop pelangj, yang ternyata _lucky item_ Midorima. Tapi berkat kolaborasi tsundere dan lama _loading_ , Takao malah memakannya bulat-bulat. Alhasil Midorima mengamuk dan menghabisinya di tempat. Atau kebalikannya, ketika Midorima tidak menyukai sesuatu namun bereaksi dalam mode tsun-tsun, Takao malah mengejarnya tanpa menyerah karena mengira bahwa Midorima menyukainya. Nggak tahu deh kapan mereka bisa nyambung.

 

.

 

.

 

" Takao, besok hujan. Jangan lupa pasang terpal di _bickshaw_ -mu. Aku tidak mau kebasahan, nodayo. "

" Eeeeeh?! Tapi aku nggak punya terpal?! "

" Nggak mau tahu, nanodayo. Kamu kan bisa cari di tukang loak atau pinjam punya ibu kantin. "

" Terus aku gimana? Kan nggak mungkin sepedaku dipasang terpal, kalau gerobaknya sih bisa. "

" Itu urusanmu, Bakao. "

" ... _'Kay_. "

 

.

 

.

 

" Takao, jemput aku sekarang. Aku ada di toko barang bekas yang biasanya. "

" Hah?! Ini masih jam lima pagi Shin-chan. Aku juga lagi di kamar mandi, perutku mules gara-gara oshiruko kadaluwarsa yang kau berikan kemarin. "

" Ugh, bagian mulesnya nggak perlu disebut kenapa?! Cancer ada di urutan terakhir hari ini, dan _lucky item_ -ku TV S*ny 22" keluaran tahun 1990. Berat banget. Jadi selesaikan urusanmu dan kuberi waktu sepuluh menit untuk sampai ke sini. "

" ...Jadi aku harus nahan pup sepanjang jalan, gitu? "

" Urusanmu, nodayo. "

" ... "

 

.

 

.

 

" Takao, itu apaan? "

" Eh, lolipop ini maksudmu? "

" Iya. Aku bertanya bukan karena ter-tertarik, nodayo. Hanya kepikiran soal _lucky item_ -ku hari ini, dan mendadak saja kau tiba-tiba bawa lolipop. "

" Hahaha~ Diberi sama adikku, kok. Adikku kan manis-imut-super-kawaii kayak kakaknya ini. "

" Tolong hentikan tindakan memuji diri sendiri yang menjijikkan itu, nanodayo. "

" Iiihhh, Shin-chan jahat~ Ngomong-ngomong soal _lucky item_ , apa _lucky item_ -mu hari ini adalah lolipop? "

" B-bukan, nodayo! Ak-aku memang belum punya _lucky item_ hari ini, ta-tapi itu bukan berarti aku butuh lolipopmu! "

" Hoooo... Kalau begitu... Jangan-jangan... _Lucky item_ Shin-chan itu aku yaaaa~ "

" Jangan ngimpi siang bolong, nodayo! "

" Humph! Shin-chan jahat! Aku nggak akan bagi lolipopnya sama kamu! Kraus... "

" ... "

" Kraus... Lolipopnha ngghak kenyas thernyatha... Kraus... "

" ... "

" Kraus... Kraus... "

" MATI SAJA KAU, BAKAO!! "

" PHEEEEEH?! "

 

.

 

.

 

" Shin-chan, lihat nih! Kucingnya unyuuuu~ Bulunya lembut~ "

" Ba-bakao... "

" Eh? Shin-chan juga mau gendong? "

" Ti-tidak. Terimakasih. Ak-aku hanya kurang akrab saja dengan ku-kucing, nodayo. "

" Huumm? Masa? Tsun-tsun-nya Shin-chan keluar, ih~ "

" Bakao! "

" Kalau Shin-chan bilang 'kurang akrab', berarti Shin-chan sebenarnya suka banget, kan? Iya, kan? "

" Ja-jangan ngawur kau! Menjauh dariku sekarang juga! "

" Nggak usah malu-malu, Shin-chan! Nih, gendong! "

" BAKAOOOOOOOOOOO!! "

 

.

 

.

 

Nggak tahu deh kapan dua orang ini bakal nyambung. Kalau begini-begini terus, Takao hanya berakhir sebagai objek _bully_ -an Midorima. Memang sih status yang spesial, tapi dalam arti yang jauh berbeda.

Jika meyangka bahwa nasib tiga cowok kece di atas sudah sangat menyedihkan, maka nasib member terakhir grup uke-ish populer Teikou Gakuen ini bisa disebut mengenaskan. Sangat mengenaskan malah. Sebut saja Himuro Tatsuya, cowok ganteng nan kalem dengan _trademark_ tahi lalat di bawah mata yang kata fansnya sangat cute. Bisa dibilang paling waras dibanding tiga temannya dan memiliki naluri keibuan yang kuat, membuat dirinya menjadi pelarian pertama para uke patah hati yang butuh curhat. Sayang, kisah cintanyalah yang paling tragis, karena hatinya justru tertambat pada seorang titan tukang makan, Murasakibara Atsushi.

Poin keempat, jika ingin pacaran dengan seme bermental bocah jangan mudah ke-geer-an, karena yang bersangkutan nggak sadar bahwa yang dilakukannya itu sesuatu yang romantis.

Entah memang kena guna-guna atau memang naluri keibuannya yang terlalu kuat, bagi Himuro, Murasakibara tampak sangat _cute_ , apalagi kalau lagi makan cemilannya yang segunung. Bikin kepingin dipeluk katanya. Maka dengan mengerahkan seluruh pesonanya, ia berusaha menarik perhatian sang raksasa berambut ungu. Tapi apa mau dikata, semua aksinya berakhir dengan respon yang berkaitan dengan makanan dan pesonanya sendiri justru diacuhkan. Seorang Himuro Tatsuya kalah oleh makanan, yang bahkan bukan makhluk hidup. Ngenes. Banget.

 

.

 

.

 

" Atsushi, menurutmu jaket yang ini bagus tidak? "

" Kraus... Kraus... Aku ngghak... Krauss... Ngerti ichu baghus apha ghak... Kraus... Thaphi... "

" Tapi...? "

" Murochin... Baumu enak~ "

" Eeeeh?! Tu-tunggu dulu Atsushi, aku belum si— "

" Murochin bau _gateau chocolate_ ~ Aku kok nggak dibagi? "

" ... "

 

.

 

.

 

" Murochin, dua hari kemarin kemana? "

" Aku pergi dengan Kuroko-kun, Kise-kun, dan Takao-kun. Memangnya kenapa? "

" Aku kangen Murochin, tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Murochin. "

" Aaa... Aku tidak menyangka kalau rasa kangenku membuatmu jadi kangen pad— "

" Bento buatan Murochin memang _numero uno_. Padahal mamaku sudah buat bento lima kotak, tapi tetap saja aku kangen bentonya Murochin. "

" ... "

 

.

 

.

 

" ... "

" ...Atsushi. "

" Nee, Murochin? "

" Jangan menatapku seperti itu. "

" Tapi aku suka~ "

" ...?! Tu-tunggu, jangan bilang 'suka' mendadak begitu! Aku ja— "

" Aku suka lolipop itu~ Aku selalu kehabisan. Kalau Murochin tidak mau lolipopnya, boleh kumakan? "

" ...Sesukamulah. "

 

.

 

.

 

" Murochin~ "

" Ya, Atsushi? "

" Boleh peluk Murochin? "

" A-apa?! A-aku sih nggak keberatan, tapi kita kan belum pac— "

" Peluk Murochin memang yang paling enak kalau lagi kehabisan cemilan. Bau Murochin enak sih, jadi bisa nahan lapar sampai nanti jam makan siang. Nanti Murochin temani aku beli cemilan, ya? Aku traktir maiubo, tapi satu bungkus doang. "

" ...Terserah, deh. "

 

.

 

.

 

Sekali lihat saja, bisa dilihat kalau mereka tak lebih dari sepasang ibu dan anak. Berharap lebih? Tunggu sampai Murasakibara meng- _upgrade_ otaknya seperti saat masuk _Zone_.

 

 

* * *

  _Soudai na roman kataru mae ni_

_Genjou bunseki dekiteru?_

_Aa! Kimi tte donkan!_

_(Before we talk about some great romance_

_Have you gone over the current situation?_

_Ah! You’re so insensitive!)_

* * *

 

  

Dari empat kisah yang menyesakkan hati di atas, bisa dibayangkan betapa menderitanya empat uke kece ganteng nan unyu-unyu tersebut. Satu tahun cinta bertepuk sebelah tembok, karena seme incaran mereka sama sekali tidak menangkap sinyal-sinyal cinta yang mereka kirimkan. Apakah mereka harus menulis kata ' _I Love You_ ' di spanduk ukuran sepuluh kali sepuluh dan digantung di gedung olahraga agar empat cowok idiot itu sadar? Tidak, sepertinya tidak bisa begitu juga. Bisa-bisa malah mereka berempat yang dikira gila.

Dan kini, di ruang laboratoriun kimia yang menjadi saksi bisu, keempatnya cuma terdiam. Cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan sih masih mending, masih ada respon meski ujung-ujungnya di-PHP atau ditolak. Kalau bertepuk sebelah tembok begini, rasanya geregetan kepingin ngomong frontal, tapi gengsi juga. Serba salah.

" Hei. "

Suara Kise akhirnya memecah keheningan, membuat ketiga sahabatnya yang senasib menoleh. Takao duduk di atas meja bedah, sementara Himuro memeluk Kuroko, menenangkan pemuda berambut langit itu yang masih mengutuki dirinya sendiri karena usahanya menarik perhatian Akashi gagal lagi.

" Kalian tahu? Rasanya _kokoro_ ini sudah lelah-ssu. " ujar Kise sambil menghela nafas.

" Maksudmu? " Alis Takao terangkat sebelah. " Kau menyerah? Sudah bosan sama Aomine? "

" Bukan! Maksudku bukan begitu. Aku masih cinta sama Aominecchi! Cinta banget-ssu! " tukas Kise buru-buru. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berpindah ke samping Takao. " Hmmm, begini... Kita kan sudah mengejar-ngejar empat cowok itu selama setahun ini. Segala cara sudah kita kerahkan untuk menarik perhatian mereka, tapi tidak ada satu pun yang berhasil menembus otak bebal mereka. "

" Ya. Aku ingat waktu Kise-kun datang ke rumahku sambil menangis dalam keadaan setengah telanjang gara-gara Aomine-kun tidak menangkap maksud ajakan Kise-kun. " sahut Kuroko tanpa tedeng aling-aling. " Sudah se-frontal itu tapi Aomine-kun masih tidak mengerti juga. Benar-benar idiot. "

" Tolong jangan ingatkan yang itu-ssu. _Kokoro_ ini sakit mengingatnya. "

" Kok cara ngomongmu jadi mirip anak-anak _cosplayer_ yang di B*ndung? " ujar Himuro heran.

" Kan biar gaul-ssu. " balas Kise sambil mengedikkan bahunya. " Kembali ke topik tadi. Apa kalian nggak merasa capek? Apa kalian nggak merasa ingin meledak tiap kali mereka nggak menangkap maksud kita? "

" Sebenarnya ingin sih, tapi lawannya cowok tsundere... "

" Aku tidak bisa meledak. Aku tidak tega melihat Atsushi cemberut. "

" Daripada dibenci Akashi-kun, lebih baik aku mati. Jadi meski kesal, lebih baik diam saja. "

BRAKKK!

Semua terkejut dengan Kise yang mendadak menggebrak meja. Tiga pasang mata berbeda warna kini tertuju pada iris yang secemerlang mentari, dan mata itu balas menatap satu demi satu.

" Kalian mau seperti ini terus-ssu? " Suara Kise merendah, menciptakan efek dramatis dalam ruangan itu. " Diacuhkan oleh empat cowok yang sudah kita kejar secara nyaris terang-terangan selama satu tahun. Bagaimana jika suatu saat nanti mereka jatuh cinta pada orang lain tanpa pernah tahu perasaan kita? Dan demi motto 'asalkan dia bahagia, maka aku pun akan bahagia', kita akan tutup mulut, menangis sambil mendoakan kebahagiaanya, sementara kita akan terus mengejar bayang-bayang mereka. Apa kita mau berakhir seperti itu? "

Baik Takao, Kuroko, dan Himuro terdiam, mencerna kata-kata Kise perlahan. Meski terkesan kejam dan pesimis, namun kata-kata itu ada benarnya juga. Hawa keberadaan Kuroko menurun drastis saat membayangkan Akashi menikah dengan seorang putri entah-dari-negara-mana. Himuro memeluk sang pemuda berambut langit, tidak kuat membayangkan titan imutnya menghabiskan sisa hidupnya bersama seorang pengusaha _snack_ sukses demi cemilan tanpa batas. Takao menggumamkan kata-kata kutukan yang ditujukan pada siapapun yang berani mengambil Shin-chan-nya. Kise, yang memuntahkan kalimat itu dari mulutnya sendiri, malah sudah berderai air mata.

" Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan? " sahut Himuro pelan. " Mereka amat sangat tidak peka. "

" Aku ingin kita melakukan satu serangan terakhir yang sangat frontal. " Kise berusaha memasang tampang serius meski masih ada bekas air mata di wajahnya. " Apapun hasilnya kita harus menerima dengan lapang dada. Syukur-syukur kalau mereka sadar dan membalas perasaan kita. Atau kalaupun nanti mereka menolak, kita sudah lega—meski harus nangis dulu, sih. "

" Terus kalau masih nggak ngerti juga? " celetuk Takao.

" Kita... harus _move on_. "

Keempatnya otomatis menghela nafas bersamaan. Yang namanya fakta memang kadang menyakitkan, tapi itulah realita. Suka tidak suka memang harus dijalani. Dan _move on_ termasuk salah satunya.

" Jadi... Kise-kun punya rencana apa? "

Suara Kuroko memecah aura suram yang melingkupi mereka. Tiga kepala lainnya menoleh dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Kuroko yang cinta mati sama Akashi dan rela diperlakukan seperti pembantu itu sampai menerima ajakan gila Kise. Berarti Kuroko sudah siap berperang sampai mati. Oke, agak lebai. Katakanlah Kuroko sudah siap menerima segala kemungkinan.

" Kau... serius, Kurokocchi? "

Pemuda berambut langit itu menganggukkan kepala. Meski wajahnya sedatar jalan tol, tampak tekad membara dalan iris sewarna laut musim panas miliknya. Takao dan Himuro saling bertukar pandang, kemudian mengangguk.

" Oke, kami berdua juga ikut. " ujar Takao. " Keluarkan ide gilamu itu. "

Sebuah seringai muncul di wajah sang mantan model, membuat tiga sobatnya sempat ragu mau mendengar ide gilanya atau tidak. Tapi demi kebaikan dan masa depan bersama, maka mereka mendekat dan meminjamkan sebelah telinga masing-masing. Si pirang bling-bling langsung membisikkan beberapa kalimat yang membuat ketiganya memasang wajah _amazing_.

" Serius, tuh?! " desis Takao, setengah _excited_ -setengah bingung.

" Serius. Sumpah. Demi Tuhan. " Himuro cuma bisa cengo.

" _Oh_. _My_. _God_. Kise-kun jadi pintar. "

Seringai di wajah Kise berubah menjadi cengiran lebar. Jarang-jarang idenya dipuji. Apalagi jadi senjata utama seperti saat ini. Biasanya sih idenya selalu dihadiahi makian atau tendangan karena banyak yang nggak masuk diakal

" _Come on, boys! Let's do it! This our war! Love is war!!_ "

 

* * *

  **~~~~~TBC~~~~~**

* * *

 


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Para uke sudah mengerahkan segala upaya untuk menarik perhatian seme incaran mereka, tapi seme yang dituju sama sekali tidak memberi respon. Kesal karena usaha mereka sepanjang tahun tidak membuahkan hasil, akhirnya para uke bermaksud melancarkan serangan terakhir yang super dahsyat!! Sekarang atau tidak selamanya!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akhirnya bisa update juga~ Tapi tiga hari ke depan gw ngilang dulu karena harus ngurus guest dari Korea. Anyway, gomen kalo chapter ini garing, soalnya chapter dua yang asli kepanjangan, dan terpaksa gw bagi dua *dibakar massa*. Well, itadakimasu~

 

" Kise... Ini benar-benar... Wow... "

Sang pemuda berambut blonde hanya tersenyum kecil dan berjalan ke sebuah sofa empuk di ujung ruangan. Ketiga sahabatnya berjalan di belakangnya sambil mengagumi studio musik yang bisa dibilang tergolong sangat mewah itu. Takao membisikkan komentar-komentar mendetail tentang peralatan yang ada. Himuro tak henti-hentinya mengamati interior studio yang terasa sangat nyaman. Kuroko pasang wajah datar sambil minum vanilla milkshake favoritnya.

" Taruh saja tas kalian disini, anggap saja rumah sendiri-ssu. "

Kise melemparkan tubuhnya ke atas sofa dan menanggalkan seragamnya, menampakkan kaos oblong yang senada dengan rambutnya. Takao tanpa sungkan-sungkan melemparkan dirinya dan langsung bergelung di atas sofa. Cuma Himuro dan Kuroko saja yang tetap bersikap normal dan duduk dengan wajar.

" Nggak nyangka deh, kamu bisa punya studio semewah ini. " Takao beringsut dan tiduran berbantalkan paha sang tuan rumah. " Sofanya juga maknyus, bahkan lebih empuk dari kasurku di rumah. "

" Ngenes banget, Takao-kun. " ledek Kuroko dengan muka super flat-nya

" Berisik, Kuroko. Memangnya kamu pernah merasakan yang lebih enak dari ini? "

" Pernah. Di rumah Akashi-kun. "

Hening seketika. Tiga pasang mata langsung tertuju pada sang pemuda berambut langit yang masih menyedot milkshakenya dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Yang dipandangi balas memandangi tanpa merubah ekspresinya sedikit pun. Paling nggak pasang ekspresi ' _so what?!_ ' gitu.

" Kurokocchi, ternyata kau berkhianat-ssu! " tuding Kise dramatis.

" Tolong jangan salah paham dulu. " balas Kuroko dengan aura yang mendadak kelam. " Aku ke rumah Akashi-kun waktu dia sakit, untuk mengantarkan bahan pelajaran. Dan... dan... "

" Dan kau berniat merawatnya, tapi dia malah menyuruhmu menyelesaikan laporan dewan siswa di tempat. Kau berbaik hati membuatkannya bubur, tapi malah berakhir dengan dia hampir keracunan makanan karena sense masakmu yang _luar biasa_. " lanjut Himuro baik hati.

_Tunggu. Itu sih bukan baik hati, tapi mengorek luka lama namanya._

Kuroko langsung merepet di pojokan. Himuro hanya tersenyum polos tak berdosa. Toh memang dia tidak salah, hanya mengatakan sebuah realita masa lalu. Terlepas kalau itu termasuk tindakan menggarami luka yang menganga. Perih, bung.

" Sudah, sudah! Ayo kita bahas rencana utama kita! " sela Kise, berusaha menyelamatkan suasana sebelum aura muram itu menular pada semuanya. " Waktu kita cuma dua minggu untuk berlatih-ssu. _Now or never._ "

Takao langsung bangkit dan duduk manis, sementara sang pemuda berambut langit yang masih jongkok di sudut hanya menoleh dan memandangi ketiga sahabatnya dari sudut matanya. Masih agak ngambek mungkin. Himuro tersenyum sambil menepuk-nepuk kedua belah pahanya, seperti om-om pedofil yang mau me- _ra_ —salah, maksudnya seperti ibu yang membujuk anaknya yang sedang ngambek untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

_Dipikir tidak mempan? Anda salah besar._

Perlahan Kuroko bangkit, mendekati Himuro, kemudian duduk anteng dipangkuannya. Dirasa semua sudah fokus, Kiae mengeluarkan iPhone-nya, kemudian memencet sebuah file video. Diletakkan ponselnya di tengah meja agar semua bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Nada-nada yang _ear-catching_ mulai mengalun dan...

Satu menit.

Dua menit.

Tiga menit.

Saat video yang mereka tonton selesai, reaksi keempatnya sangat beragam. Kise senyam-senyum nggak jelas, Takao pasang muka ' _woooooowww_ ', Himuro cengo, dan Kuroko tetap dengan muka serata aspal tapi tatapan matanya mengatakan ' _anjrit, ini video apaan?!_ '.

" I-Ini yang mau kita tampilkan? " sahut Himuro masih syok.

" Iya-ssu~ Mantap, kaaan~? "

" Mantap sih mantap. Tapi kita cuma mau tampil biasa, gitu? " sela Takao. Tampaknya cuma dia saja yang se- _excited_ Kise setelah menonton video yang disodorkan si pirang cengeng itu. " Kalau gitu doang sih, nggak yakin empat cowok super nggak peka itu bakal ngerti. "

" Tenang-ssu! Bukan Kise Ryouta namaku kalau tidak menampilkan suatu yang glamor dan elegan... "

" Maksud Kise-kun lebih tepatnya sesuatu yang idiot. "

" Kurokocchi hidoi-ssu! " Air mata buaya Kise mengalir, tapi sama sekali tidak direspon tiga orang lainnya. " Tapi tidak apa, karena aku sayang Kurokocchi. Dan untuk serangan _ultimate_ kita, aku sudah menyiapkan dua senjata rahasia! "

Takao langsung tepuk tangan dengan antusias. Himuro dan Kuroko mengangkat sebelah alis, makin ragu dengan rencana dan tingkat kewarasan Kise. Kalau biasanya kelakuannya sudah bodoh, maka kali ini akan super-duper-bodoh. Mungkin akhir minggu nanti mereka harus memeriksakan tingkat kewarasan Kise ke dokter jiwa. Barangkali cintanya yang bertepuk sebelah tembok dengan Aomine sudah membuatnya stres berat.

" Senjata rahasia kita yang pertama adalah Kurokocchi! Dia yang akan jadi vokalisnya! "

"EEEEEEHHH?! "

Baik Takao maupun Himuro langsung pasang muka horor. Ide idiot dan gila dari Kise itu sudah biasa, tapi yang satu ini sudah masuk kategori mustahil. _Impossible._ Dari muka Kise yang penuh kepercayaan diri tingkat tinggi, mereka beralih menatap Kuroko yang masih setia dengan tampang datarnya, seolah tak terpengaruh kata-kata si pirang cengeng itu.

" Kise-kun, silakan cari sekrup kepalamu yang lepas. "

" Hidoi-ssu! Aku serius, nih! "

" Kau masih waras, kan? " sahut Himuro, memandangi Kise dengan khawatir. Tampaknya pemuda itu memang harus dibawa ke rumah sakit jiwa terdekat. " Kau tahu kan kalau wajah Kuroko tidak ada bedanya dengan aspal jalan tol? Kau memintanya untuk menyanyi saja itu sudah tindakan gila, apalagi menyuruhnya berekspresi macam-macam seperti itu! "

" _Please,_ Himuro-kun. Kata-katamu menyakitkan sekali. Aku tidak separah itu. Paling tidak aku tersenyum sesekali. "

" Sebulan sekali atau dua kali tepatnya. " ralat Takao.

Kuroko memutar kedua bola matanya yang sewarna laut musim panas. Dua sahabatnya digolongkan sebagai orang idiot, dan yang satu-satunya waras punya lidah setajam katana. Heran kenapa dia bisa bersahabat baik dengan mereka. Yah, sesama uke memang biasa dekat, kan? Secara mereka punya nasib yang sama, cinta bertepuk sebelah tembok.

" Makanya, aku punya latihan khusus buat Kurokocchi biar bisa jadi vokalis yang cute unyu-unyu-ssu! " ujar Kise bangga. " Pokoknya kalau latihannya selesai, kalian nggak bakal percaya kalau itu Kurokocchi! "

" Tapi kalau Kuroko jadi kaya ekspresi, jadi kayak bukan Kuroko. Dia kan penganut setia paham kuudere. " tukas Takao.

" Tenang, latihanku ini bikin ekspresi Kurokocchi bisa _on-off_. Jadi Kurokocchi nggak kehilangan daya tarik alaminya-ssu. "

" Dikira aku saklar, bisa _on-off_ seenak jidat. "

" Sudahlah-ssu! Mau atau nggak? Ini kesempatan terakhir kita. " tanya Kise sekali lagi, berusaha menyakinkan teman-teman seperjuangannya. " Kurokocchi sayang Akashicchi, kan? Kalau Kurokocchi mundur disini, mungkin Akashicchi bakal disambar orang lain sebelum sadar perasaan Kurokocchi. Mau itu terjadi? "

Sang pemuda berambut langit menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Bayangan dirinya yang sedang bernyanyi sambil berlenggok kesana-kemari diselingi sesekali kedipan nakal memang mengerikan. Tapi lebih mengerikan lagi kalau Akashi menikah dengan seorang tuan putri entah-dari-negara-mana. Kalau itu sampai terjadi, dia akan bunuh diri dengan overdosis milkshake.

" ...Baiklah. "

" Yay! Akan kita hadiahkan tamparan penuh cinta ke muka cowok-cowok nggak peka itu-ssu! "

Kise menyodorkan tangan kanannya, kemudian disusul Takao yang tak ragu sedikit pun. Himuro mengulirkan tangan kirinya, senyum tersungging penuh harapan. Terakhir Kuroko, yang masih agak ragu dengan keefektifan cara Kise untuk merubah wajah bak papannya. Namun ada satu kesamaan dari mereka berempat, tatapan mata yang penuh determinasi. Pertarungan final.

" _Okay-ssu, let's make them look over us, guys!_ "

 

 

 

* * *

_Otoko tte baka bakka ne_

_Hen na koto ima kangaeta deshou_

_Kimi tte uso ga tsukenai type_

_Daibu kao ni deteru, are you Ok?!_

_Joujou shakuryou no yochi nashi_

_Marude ohanashi ni naranai wa_

_Ne?!_

_(Guys are all stupid, huh?_

_You just thought something weird now, didn’t you?_

_You’re the type who can’t tell a lie_

_It’s really showing up on your face, are you Ok?!_

_There’s no room for great consideration_

_It just won’t be worth to talking about_

_Ok?!)_

* * *

 

  

 

" ...ya... Tetsuya... "

Yang dipanggil hanya menggeliat pelan, sepertinya masih betah dalam dunia mimpinya. Pemuda berambut semerah darah yang sedari tadi berusaha membangunkannya dengan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya hanya bisa menghela putus asa. Dia terpaksa mengeluarkan senjata rahasia berupa segelas vanilla milkshake. Sebenarnya ia bukan tipe penyuka _fastfood_ , karena baginya keseimbangan nutrisi yang baik akan membuatnya tumbuh ting—err, ralat, ukuran dari kepala sampai mata kakinya akan bertambah secara signifikan.

Perlahan, dibukanya tutup gelas milkshake itu dan disodorkan tepat di depan sang pemuda berambut langit. Targetnya—yang secara naluriah mengikuti bau favoritnya—perlahan mengangkat kepalanya. Mata masih terpejam rapat, dengan hidung yang mengendus-endus tanpa sadar. Mirip sekali dengan anjing atau kucing linglung.

" Tetsuya, bangun. "

Tidak ada reaksi apapun. Mata itu masih terpejam meski tubuh sudah setengah sadar. Lalu tampak olehnya, dua utas kabel putih yang mengarah ke masing-masing telinga. Pantas saja. Tidurnya pulas dan dipanggil-panggil nyaris tidak ada respon. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, ia menyentil dahi sang pemuda berambut langit kuat-kuat.

" _Ittai!_ "

Seringai merekah di wajah tampan Akashi saat Kuroko terbangun gelagapan sambil memegangi dahinya yang disentil barusan. Ia membiarkan Kuroko ber-'aduh'-ria sebelum kembali menerornya.

" Sudah puas tidur, Tetsuya? " sahutnya cukup keras, setidaknya untuk mengalahkan suara lagu-entah-apa yang mengalun dari _headset_ yang dikenakan Kuroko.

" Eh? " Akhirnya si pemuda berambut langit menyadari keberadaan Akashi di sampingnya. Semburat merah tipis muncul di wajah datarnya. " Um... Akashi-kun... _Gomen..._ "

Akashi cuma bisa ternganga melihat reaksi pemuda di hadapannya. Kuroko? Seorang Kuroko Tetsuya? Merona?! SEJAK KAPAN KUROKO TETSUYA BISA MERONA?! Penganut setia kuudere berwajah super flat yang bahkan tak akan berekspresi panik saat gempa bumi skala sembilan Richter mengguncang itu kini bisa merona?! Ada angin apa ini? Apakah dunia akan kiamat?

" Ehm... Lain kali jangan pakai _headset_ di kelas. Kalau ketiduran seperti tadi dan sensei mencarimu bisa gawat. " Akashi berdehem pelan, mencoba menghapus sosok Kuroko yang merona barusan.

" Pakai atau tidak, sensei tidak akan menyadari keberadaanku kok. " decak Kuroko sebal. Ia menggembungkan pipinya dan mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya.

Sekarang Akashi ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat keras-keras. Tadi seorang Kuroko Tetsuya merona, dan sekarang ia bertingkah _cute_ bak anak kecil yang sedang ngambek. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?! Apakah ini mimpi?! Kalau yang barusan itu Kise, Akashi masih bisa percaya, berhubung mental Kise tak ubahnya mental anak SD. Kalaupun dia melihat Kise manyun-manyun sok unyu, efeknya nggak cute seperti barusan, tapi malah membuatnya ingin menggamparnya di tempat. Tapi yang ini Kuroko Tetsuya. Ulangi, KUROKO TETSUYA.

" Tetsuya, apa kau sedang sakit? Kepalamu terbentur barangkali? " tanya Akashi, memastikan kalau yang dihadapannya benar-benar seorang Kuroko Tetsuya, bukan Kise yang ber- _cosplay_ -ria jadi Kuroko.

" Tidak dan tidak, Akashi-kun. " jawab Kuroko singkat sembari memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas. " Hari ini tidak ada kegiatan dewan siswa, kan? Aku mau pulang cepat. "

" Tidak, tapi aku butuh bantuanmu untuk memeriksa ulang proposal milik kelas yang acaranya kita tolak. Juga membuat resume laporan revisi keempatbelas. " balas Akashi tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

" Maaf, Akashi-kun. Aku tidak bisa. Aku harus latihan. " tolak Kuroko. Ia bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan ke arah pintu kelas yang terbuka.

" Kau berani melawanku, Tetsuya? " Suara pemilik mata heterokrom itu meninggi, tidak suka perintahnya dibantah oleh ~~budak~~ anak buahnya.

" Bukan melawan, tapi menggunakan hak-ku sebagai seorang siswa biasa yang akan tampil di pentas pekan kebudayaan. " Mata sewarna laut musim panas itu menatap sosok pujaan hatinya sebelum membungkuk dan berjalan pergi. " _Mata ashita._ "

Akashi hanya bisa terpekur memandangi ambang pintu kelas yang kosong. Tadi seorang Tetsuya Kuroko merona. Dilanjutkan dengan menggembungkan pipi dan bibir yang mengerucut. Berakhir dengan perintah absolutnya dibantah dan dimentahkan begitu saja. Apa ini memang mimpi? Atau justru dia sendiri yang sedang sakit? Tangan kirinya meraba dahinya, mengira-ngira suhu tubuhnya sendiri.

" Masih normal, tuh. "

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

" Shin-chaaaaaann~ "

Yang dipanggil cuma menghela nafas kesal. Tidak bisakah namanya dipanggil dengan cara yang lebih normal. Dan di sekolah ini hanya ada satu orang yang berani memanggilnya seperti itu, pemuda berambut hitam legam yang agak diragukan kewarasannya, Takao Kazunari. Belum sempat menoleh dan melempar pandangan membunuh, sepasang tangan sudah melingkari tubuhnya.

" Berisik kau, Bakao. Dan jangan peluk-peluk aku seenak jidatmu, nodayo. "

Takao cuma bisa manyun kuadrat. Setiap hari antar-jemput cowok berambut lumut ini, selalu memanggilnya dengan panggilan mesra ' _Shin-chan_ ', rajin memeluknya tiap ada kesempatan, tapi kenapa yang bersangkutan nggak sadar juga kalau dia cinta mati? Atau barangkali dia cuma dimanfaatkan sebagai tukang antar-jemput doang? Kalau itu benar, ngenes sekali hidupnya.

" Humppph... Shin-chan jahat... "

" ...Sesukamulah. Nanti aku harus mencari pita motif pelangi, nodayo. "

" Eh? Tumben Shin-chan belum punya _lucky item_ hari ini dan masih sehat walafiat. "

" Kau menyumpahiku cepat mati?! "

" Iiihhh, Shin-chan berpikiran buruk melulu~ " Takao memajukan kedua belah bibirnya, berusaha menampilkan efek _cute_ yang malah berefek kebalikannya di mata Midorima. " Aku kan cuma heran~ "

" Hentikan muka menjijikkanmu itu, Bakao. " balas Midorima sambil menaikkan kacamata dengan gaya yang ' _oh-so-Midorima-banget_ '. " Kita harus secepatnya beli pita motif pelangi, nodayo. "

" Tapi Shin-chan, hari ini aku mau langsung pulang. Aku mau menemani Kise-chan belanja. " tolak Takao tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

" Apa?! Jadi kau lebih memilih menemani si pirang cengeng itu belanja nggak jelas dari pada aku, nodayo?! "

Baik Midorima maupun Takao sama-sama tersentak begitu mendengar kata-kata yang meluncur dari mulut Midorima barusan. Perlahan, Takao melirik sang shooter berambut lumut, kemudian mengalungkan kedua tangannya di perut Midorima dengan sensual. Dilayangkannya sebuah kedipan nakal yang mampu membuat seluruh fansnya kejang-kejang di tempat.

" Jadiiiii~ Shin-chan minta aku temani? Shin-chan kesepian kalau aku nggak ada? "

Dalam hati, Takao berharap-harap cemas. Akankah pujaan hatinya itu takluk dengan godaannya kali ini? Paling tidak tampakkan muka yang memerah agar dia tahu bahwa usahanya kali ini membuahkan hasil setelah sekian lama. Atau minimal rona merah yang berusaha disembunyikan.

" Lepaskan aku, Bakao. " ujar Midorima, matanya yang sewarna zamrud menghujam langsung ke dalam mata sekelam malam milik Takao, membuat si empunya serasa _melting_ di tempat. " Aku sama sekali tidak membutuhkanmu untuk mengantarku, nodayo. "

Sebuah pedang tak terlihat melayang dan menusuk tepat di hati sang pemuda berambut legam. Sakit. Banget. Padahal sudah jelas sekali niat dari godaannya tersebut, tapi kenapa si maniak Oha-Asa ini sama sekali tidak menangkap sinyal-sinyal cintanya?

Raut wajah Takao memggelap. Barangkali cintanya akan bertepuk sebelah tembok sampai akhir. Syukur-syukur kalau masih dianggap teman. Tapi sepertinya cowok berambut lumut itu memang cuma menganggapnya sopir antar-jemput gratisan. Apes.

" Oke deh, Shin-chan. Aku duluan. Hati-hati di jalan. "

Tanpa melihat sang pujaan hati, Takao berbalik pergi dengan kepala tertunduk lesu. Aslinya sih dia kepingin lari ke tempat ketiga sahabatnya berada dan menangis keras-keras. Namun berhubung sekolah masih ramai, ia mengurungkan niatnya. Masih ingat harga diri untungnya.

" O-oi, Bakao!! "

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Di tengah keramaian pusat pertokoan di dekat Teikou Gakuen, tampak empat pemuda uke nan ganteng sedang berjalan beriringan sepasang-sepasang. Feromon yang mereka keluarkan begitu dahsyat, membuat tiap orang di sekeliling mereka memperhatikan dengan tatapan lapar. Para gadis ber-'kya-kya' ria, sementara yang lelaki--entah gay atau straight--memandang mereka dengan tatapan 'lapar'.

" Ano... "

" Hmm? Adhwa aphwa Kuyokocchi? " sahut Kise sambil asyik mengemut es loli Gari-gari-kun miliknya. " Mawhu belhi mikfhake? "

" Apa kalian tidak merasa diikuti seseorang? " tanya Kuroko pelan sambil membuka es lolinya.

" Hanya perasaanmu saja barangkali. " tukas Himuro sambil menjilat es lolinya perlahan.

" Unn... Baiklah. "

Mengacuhkan kecurigaan Kuroko, mereka terus berjalan dengan santai sambil makan es loli. Aura uke super kuat ditambah es loli menghasilkan jurus penghancur super dahsyat. Kise masih asyik mengemut lolinya dengan wajah bahagia sepenuh hati, Takao menjilati es lolinya dengan berisik, Himuro menjilat es lolinya malu-malu—nggak baik makan sambil berjalan katanya—dan Kuroko yang sudah menyumpal kedua telinganya dengan _headset_ lagi sedang menjilat es lolinya dengan wajah merona entah kenapa.

Siapa yang tidak histeris saat disuguhkan pemandangan yang menjurus erotis seperti itu, apalagi ini bukan cuma seorang, tapi empat! Alhasil sepanjang jalan yang mereka lewati, banyak gadis pingsan, sebagian besar mendadak mimisan, dan beberapa celana terasa sempit dalam hitungan detik. Efek yang luar biasa.

Namun semakin banyak korban yang jatuh akibat keempat cowok uke unyu ini, semakin terasa pula perasaan diintai yang tadi disinggung Kuroko. Bahkan kali ini bukan Kuroko saja yang merasakannya, tetapi ketiga sahabatnya juga.

" Anjrit. Sumpah. Kok rasanya makin serem. " bisik Takao. Ia bisa merasakan satu tatapan tajam yang mengincar punggungnya.

" Jangan-jangan stalker yang bulan kemarin. " balas Kuroko sembari melepas kedua _headset_ -nya. Wajahnya yang tapi diwarnai seulas tipis emosi kembali datar bak talenan.

" Mending kalau cuma stalker. Kalau om-om yang niat me- _rape_ kita, bagaimana?! " tukas Himuro ngeri.

" Jangan panik... Jangan panik-ssu! " ujar Kise alih-alih setengah berteriak. Padahal dirinya yang kelihatan paling panik. " Di depan ada perempatan yang ramai-ssu. Alih-alih belok kiri, kita akan belok kanan, lalu sprint sekencang-kencangnya, mengerti? "

" _Yes, sir!_ "

Suasana yang tadinya santai kini berubah tegang. Bahu keempatnya tampak kaku dan mereka mulai berjalan dengan cara yang agak aneh. Semakin mendekati perempatan yang dimaksud Kise, semakin intens pula tatapan.tajam yang diarahkan ke punggung mereka.

" Sekarang-ssu! "

Dengan gerakan _faint_ yang lihai—terasah berkat latihan neraka dari pujaan hati Kuroko, Maharaja Yang Mulia Kaisar Gusti Kanjeng Akashi Seijuurou—, mereka terlihat seolah-olah berbelok ke kiri di tengah kerumunan. Padahal sebenarnya mereka sudah lari ke arah sebaliknya, tak terlihat dengan memanfaatkan _Misdirection Overflow_ milik sang pemuda berambut langit.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Kise memasuki studio miliknya sambil membawa empat botol Pocari. Studio tampak lengang—yah, memang cuma ada mereka berempat, tapi biasanya pun tidak selengang ini—hanya ada Himuro yang duduk manis di sofa. Kise melemparkan sebotol Pocari pada pemuda itu, sebelah alisnya terangkat.

" Mana Kurokocchi dan Takaocchi? "

Himuro mengedikkan kepalanya ke samping dengan anggun. Kise mengarahkan tatapannya dan langsung mendapati dua uke ngenes yang merepet di pojokan dengan aura super suram. Hanya dengan melihat pemandangan itu, Kise tidak perlu bertanya lagi apa sebabnya. Sudah jadi makanan sehari-hari buat mereka sih. Sampai rasanya terlalu kejam untuk dibahas.

" Jadi-ssu? "

" Kuroko sudah di ambang batas, sudah seminggu dia tidak pernah mengurusi dewan siswa kecuali benar-benar penting. Dia butuh Akashi dosis tinggi segera. Kalau tidak, otaknya akan sedikit terganggu. Sementara Takao... Yah, selain tidak mengakhiri harinya dengan mengantar 'Shin-chan' akhir-akhir ini, saat pulang tadi dia ditolak lagi secara frontal. "

Sang pemuda berambut kuning cuma bisa mesem-mesem, setengah ingin menangis dan setengah ingin tertawa. Toh bagaimana pun juga nasibnya tak berbeda jauh. Bohong kalau dia tidak kangen berat sama ganguro mesum tercintanya, setelah seminggu cuma mengurusi rencana tampil mereka di pekan kebudayaan sekolah. Dan ia yakin, pemuda kalem di hadapannya juga merasakan hal yang sama meski kelihatan sangat tenang.

" Jangan dibahas lagi, dong-ssu. Mending latihan. "

" _Roger._ " balas Himuro. Ia menepuk-nepuk kedua pahanya seperti om-om ped—oke, lupakan yang bagian terakhir—untuk memanggil kedua 'anak'-nya. " Kuroko, Takao, ayo sini. _Come to Papa~_ "

_Tetap saja itu terdengar salah. Sangat salah._

Masih dengan sisa-sisa aura suram yang mengantung, dua uke ngenes tersebut beranjak dari pojokan dan mendudukkan diri di samping kanan-kiri Himuro. Kise ingin menghibur keduanya, tapi ia urungkan karena takut malah menginjak ranjau. Mulutnya suka berkoar di luar kehendaknya soalnya. Salah-salah dia malah di- _Ignite Pass Kai_ di tempat.

" Ummm... Kita kesampingkan yang lain dulu, ya? Soalnya waktu kita cuma seminggu lagi-ssu. " sahut Kise pelan.

" Latihan apa lagi? Kau, aku, dan Himuro kan sudah kompak. " tukas Takao sambil mengeryit.

Kise cuma memilin-milin ujung bajunya dan melirik ke arah seorang pemuda.berambut langit bermuka sedatar tivi flat lima puluh inci yang duduk anteng di samping Himuro. Kedua sahabatnya menoleh perlahan, mengikuti arah lirikan si blonde cengeng. Dan tiga pasang mata itu menatap bola mata sewarna laut musim panas yang membalas dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

" Ummm... Kurokocchi... Bisa perlihatkan hasil latihan khususmu-ssu? Penampilan kita nanti bergantung padamu... " Suara Kise rasanya semakin lama semakin mengecil, takut yang bersangkutan mendadak ngamuk dan menghajarnya di tempat. " Tidak perlu pakai suara, tiru gerakan mulut sama ekspresinya saja. "

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Sepuluh detik.

Tiga puluh detik.

Perlahan Kuroko mengeluarkan iPod berwarna merah—karena warna itu selalu mengingatkannya pada sang Kaisar ~~neraka~~ tercinta—kemudian memasang _headset_ di telinganya. Jemari rampingnya menekan tombol _'Play'_ tanpa ragu. Baik Takao, Kise, dan Himuro menatap pemuda berambut langit itu dengan seksama. Bibir Kuroko mulai bergerak dan...

Satu detik.

Satu menit.

Dua menit.

Tiga menit.

Ketiganya sudah terkapar dengan tangan menutupi hidung masing-masing, langkah darurat untuk menahan serangan mimisan mendadak.

Bagaimana tidak? Selama tiga menit disuguhi adegan Kuroko yang mengeluarkan berbagai ekspresi _cute_ tak tertahankan dan penuh penghayatan. Kuroko yang merona. Kuroko yang menggembungkan pipi dan memanyunkan bibirnya. Kuroko yang berkedip manja. Kuroko yang menjilat ujung bibirnya. Kuroko yang menggigit ujung telunjuknya dengan mulut setengah terbuka. Kuroko yang m—

_Oke, stop sampai di sini. Yang menulis fanfiction ini sudah mimisan._

" _Ni... Nice job,_ Kise-chan... " puji Takao yang kembali waras paling dulu.

Yang dipuji membusungkan dada dengan bangga, padahal sekarang kedua lubang hidungnya sudah disumpal tisu. Persis kayak om-om pedo. Kuroko memandangi mereka bergantian dengan wajah merona malu-malu, yang bakal mengundang fans-nya untuk me- _rape_ -nya di tempat. Sepertinya ia menunggu tanggapan ketiga sahabatnya.

" Ba-bagaimana? " sahutnya pelan.

" Luar biasa memuaskan. " puji Himuro, hidungnya juga disumpal tisu. " Tapi kau tidak bisa selamanya memasang wajah _cute_ -mu itu. Selain aku lebih suka sisi kuudere-mu, dengan _expressionless_ kau bisa menghindari para serigala liar di luar sana. "

" Tidak usah khawatir-ssu! Ini bisa _on-off!_ "

Kise melepas kedua _headset_ yang dikenakan Kuroko berbarengan. Wajah yang tadinya penuh ekspresi kini kembali sedatar tembok. Himuro dan Takao langsung tepuk tangan dengan mulut membentuk 'o' besar. Kise cuma cengar-cengir, puas dengan hasil karyanya. Yang dibahas tetap bermuka flat seperti biasanya.

" Latihan apa yang kau berikan sampai bisa terjadi keajaiban seperti ini Kise-chan? "

" Ehm... Mudah saja-ssu. " Kise berdeham layaknya seorang profesor yang mau menerangkan rumus matematika super sulit. " Aku memberikan iPod berisi lagu-lagu Vocaloid ke Kurokocchi. Kemudian aku memberi syarat kalau Kurokocchi harus meniru semua nada dan ekspresi dari lagu yang dia dengarkan. Dia wajib berlatih tiap waktu senggang, dan inilah hasilnya-ssu~! "

" Pantas saja Kuroko akhir-akhir ini selalu pakai _headset!_ "

Kise mengangguk-angguk bangga. Tumben hasil idenya berhasil dengan lancar. Biasanya sih bakal berakhir dengan _totally disaster._ Sekarang tinggal berharap saja Kurokocchi-nya bisa menampilkan wajahnya yang kaya ekspresi di depan khalayak ramai.

" Oke, senjata rahasia pertama sudah siap-ssu! Seminggu yang tersisa kita akan berlatih lengkap! "

 

 

 

* * *

  **~~~~~TBC~~~~~**

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Habis Kocchi Muite Baby, ada yang mau request mana yang mau di-update duluan? 
> 
> Dan buat yang nungguin Secret, gw nggak bisa janji pasti kapan update-nya, soalnya chapter 5 masih bolak-balik direvisi sama editor sekaligus kakak gw, leene. Gw aja sampe bingung ini udah revisi keberapa T^T Tapi demi kepuasan readers, ya tak apa.
> 
> Last but not least, every respond from you will be my write-nutrition. Thank you, guys~


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Semakin mendekati pertarungan terakhir, semakn berat pula cobaan yang diterima oleh empat uke paling kece se-Teikou Gakuen! Di tengah hitungan hari yang tersisa, akankah mereka menyerah? Ataukah mereka akan berjuang hingga titik darah penghabisan demi cinta bertepuk sebelah tembok yang mereka jalani selama satu tahun ini?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, gw nyaris nggak bisa istirahat belakangan ini. Pokoknya rute gw cuma kosan-kantor-kosan-kantor. Terakhir gw bisa happy cuma pas J-event di UPI kemaren. Ada yang nemu Sakura Miku disana? Itu gw :D Well, itadakimasu~

 

" Kise. "

" Hmmm... "

" Kise! "

" Hmmm... "

" OI, BLONDE CENGENG! " 

" HMMMM! "

_BLETAK!!_

Sebuah bola berwarna oranye dengan elastisitas luar biasa menyeberangi lapangan basket dengan lintasan kurva yang melengkung sempurna, mengenai sasaran berupa kepala berambut pirang dengan tepat. Yang jadi korban cuma bisa mengaduh sambil memegangi kepalanya, tak lupa menampilkan air mata buaya yang membuat orang ingin menggamparnya di tempat.

" _Aominecchi hidoi-ssu!_ "

Yang disumpahi cuma ber-ckck ria sembari menghampiri sang anak ayam berambut pirang. Tanpa mempedulikan pemuda blonde itu, ia membungkukkan badannya, mengambil bola basket yang baru saja sukses mencium kepala targetnya.

" Salah sendiri. Dipanggil malah ham-hem-ham-hem nggak jelas. " ujar si pemuda ganguro. Ia memutar bola basket itu di ujung jari telunjuknya. " Memangnya lagi ngapain, sih? Kesel tahu dicuekin. "

Kise langsung terkesiap saat mendengar kalimat yang terakhir. Otaknya yang biasanya lama _loading_ kini bekerja enam belas kali lebih cepat. Jantungnya mulai berdetak dengan kecepatan yang terus meningkat. Rona merah merayap pelan di kedua belah pipinya.

" Jadi... Jadi Aominecchi kesepian kalau nggak ada aku? " Si pemuda berambut pirang berusaha mengendalikan emosinya agar tidak langsung melompat dan memeluk pemuda ganguro di sampingnya. " Aominecchi kangen sama aku-ssu? "

Yang ditanya langsung pasang wajah horor. Sebelah alisnya terangkat tinggi, membuat kerutan yang ada di dahinya semakin kentara.

" Kangen?! Kau gila? "

" Eeeh?! Tapi Aominecchi bilang tadi kesal kalau aku cuekin-ssu! " balas Kise dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

" Yang namanya manusia normal, kalau berhari-hari dicuekin pasti kesel, bego! Apalagi kalau yang dipanggil cuma ham-hem-ham-hem, noleh juga enggak. " Aomine menjambak rambutnya, frustasi. Kemudian tanpa ragu ia mengacungkan telunjuknya di depan wajah sang supermodel. " Lagipula, daripada kangen sama kamu yang super berisik, aku lebih kangen sama dadanya Mai-chan! "

" Ugh! Memangnya Ahominecchi pernah pegang dadanya Mai-chan?! Pakai kangen-kangenan sama dadanya segala-ssu! " tukas Kise tak mau kalah. Ingat, Mai-chan hanyalah _gravure idol_ yang cuma terkenal di Jepang, sementara dirinya adalah supermodel yang namanya sudah mulai bersinar di kancah internasional.

" Cowok sejati hanya dengan meraba foto dadanya, bisa merasakan seperti apa barang aslinya! " balas Aomine sengit.

" Ah, ternyata Ahominecchi cuma membayangkan, toh. Mengenaskan sekali-ssu~ Memang aku lebih seksi dari si Mai-mai~ "

Wajah _me gusta_ sang pemuda berambut pirang sukses membuat sang preman dakian meledak. Secepat kilat ia meraih tubuh Kise, mengunci lehernya dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya mulai menyentili dahi sang supermodel tanpa ampun.

" Huweeeeee! Ampun-ssu! Ampun! "

Sekuat apapun Kise menggeliat, ia tidak bisa lepas dari kuncian Aomine. Dahinya yang disentili si cowok dakian mulai nyut-nyutan, tapi entah kenapa ia biarkan begitu saja. Padahal kedua tangannya bebas, bisa melindungi dahinya yang tak berdosa.

' Ah, dibeginikan sama Aominecchi bisa disamakan dengan dipeluk, kan? ' batin Kise. ' Kalau begitu, terus begini pun aku rela... '

_Nak, sepertinya otakmu sudah rusak. Tidak bisa membedakan antara di-bully dan disayang._

Beberapa saat kemudian, akhirnya cowok ganguro itu berhenti menyentili dahi sang model. Entah karena sudah puas balas dendam, sudah capek menyentili dahi yang ternyata tidak kalah keras dengan tiang bendera sekolah, atau karena sudah tidak kuat mendengar rengekan anak ayam cengeng yang terbukti merusak indra pendengaran manusia.

" Huhuhu... Aominecchi tidak sayang padaku-ssu... " gumam Kise dalam isak pura-puranya.

" Mau kubenturkan kepalamu sekalian, hah?! "

" Iya-ssu, iyaaaa... Aominecchi nggak asyik~ "

Kise menggembungkan pipi sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, hal yang bisa membuat sebagian orang ingin menggamparnya—contohnya Akashi, Midorima—dan sebagian lagi ingin me- _rape_ -nya di tempat. Ia melemparkan tubuhnya ke bangku kayu yang menjadi tempat bersemayamnya akhir-akhir ini. Disambarnya headset motif bebek yang tadi terlepas gara-gara ciuman mesra bola basket Aomine.

" Denger apaan, sih? Anteng banget sampai nggak sempat menantangku main _one on one_ kayak biasanya. " Aomine langsung duduk di samping Kise, tangannya menyambar sebelah headset yang masih menggantung nganggur. Namun karena kabelnya pendek, ia terpaksa berdempetan dengan si empunya yang super berisik.

" Ihhhh~ Aominecchi... Jangan ganggu ak— "

Awalnya sang pemuda berambut blonde itu bermaksud menyuruh sang pemuda ganguro untuk berhenti mengganggunya karena ia harus konsentrasi latihan untuk penampilan mereka tiga hari lagi. Namun betapa terkejutnya ia saat menoleh, menemukan wajah tampan sang pujaan hati yang hanya berjarak kurang dari dua senti dari wajahnya sendiri.

Jantung sang supermodel langsung berdetak tiga kali kecepatan normal—ajaib sekali dia tidak mati gara-gara itu—dan otaknya mulai memperdebatkan hal-hal bodoh, seperti terus menikmati wajah tampan dihadapannya dari jarak super-dekat atau menyerang pemilik wajah itu.

_Nak, ingatlah harga dirimu sebagai uke kece super-ganteng._

Apa daya, cinta itu absurd. Sekarang logika dan nafsu Kise tengah bergolak hebat, berperang untuk menentukan langkah selanjutnya. Untung yang jadi objek pergolakan ini tidak sadar, malah asyik mengangguk-anggukkan kepala seirama dengan musik yang keluar dari headset.

_Cium._

_Tidak._

_Cium._

_Tidak._

_Cium._

_Tidak._

_Ci_ _—o_ _ke, cium saja._

Lebih mengikuti nafsu daripada logikanya, akhirnya sang anak ayam pirang memutuskan untuk mencium sang pujaan hati. Toh cuma sekali ini. Syukur-syukur si preman dakian itu sadar akan perasaan terpendamnya lewat ciuman yang ia berikan.

 _Errr_ _—_ _Nak? Bisa dipikirkan juga seandainya dia malah menolakmu?_

Detak jantung yang semakin cepat seolah mau melompat keluar dari rongga dada. Suhu tubuh yang naik tiba-tiba secara signifikan. Kise memajukan bibirnya, menutup kedua belah matanya, dan perlahan mendekat ke wajah tampan dakian sang pujaan hati yang diimpikan tiap malam, lalu...

" ANJRIT! MENGHAYATI LAGU SIH MENGHAYATI LAGU, TAPI NGGAK PERLU PAKAI NYOSOR-NYOSOR SEGALA! "

_Krak. Prang._

Sang anak ayam cengeng itu sudah tidak peduli bahwa kini cowok ganguro-nya sedang mendorong wajahnya agar menjauh. Ia tidak bisa melihat apapun. Ia tidak bisa mendengar apapun. Hanya ada keheningan dan kegelapan, disertai _background music_ suara hatinya yang hancur berkeping-keping.

Dia, Kise Ryouta, baru saja mau mencium objek cintanya dan langsung ditolak mentah-mentah.

Kedua bibir itu kini bergetar hebat, air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Mendadak ia bangkit, membuat si calon raja preman terkesiap. Dengan raut muka antara mau nangis guling-guling, ngambek, dan marah yang sangat nggak banget, Kise menatap orang yang ia kejar-kejar setahun ini.

_BUGH._

" Oi! Kok mendadak muk— "

_BUGH._

" Aominecchi... "

_BUGH._

" AOMINECCHI BEGO! "

_PLAK._

" NGGAK PEKA! "

_BLETAK._

" DAKIAN! "

_DUAK._

" MATI SAJA SANA! "

_BUGH. DUAK. BLETAK. PRANG._

Tanpa merasa berdosa sedikit pun, akhirnya sang pemuda cengeng berambut pirang meninggalkan cowok ganguro super bebal tersebut terkapar begitu saja setelah puas melampiaskan kekesalannya yang terpendam selama setahun.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Di sisi lain sekolah, seorang pemuda dengan hawa keberadaan antara ada dan tiada sedang sibuk dalam ruang dewan siswa. Festival sekolah yang kurang dari seratus jam lagi ditambah persiapan penampilan dirinya beserta teman-teman senasibnya membuatnya super sibuk. Namun sibuk bukan berarti ia tidak bisa _flirting_ dengan cowok yang disukainya, sebut saja Maharaja Yang Mulia Gusti Kanjeng Kaisar Akashi Seijuurou.

Dengan sebelah headset yang terpasang di telinga—Kise bilang ia harus terus berlatih mengendalikan ekspresinya—ia mencuri-curi pandang penuh cinta ke arah raja ~~neraka~~ berambut merah dari balik tumpukan dokumen yang menggunung di antara mereka. Meski keadaan ini harus dibayar dengan dirinya diperlakukan seperti pembantu, Kuroko rela.

" Tetsuya. "

Yang dipanggil tersentak, takut curi-curi pandangnya ketahuan.

" Ne, Akashi-kun? " balas Kuroko pelan, sementara yang memanggil sama sekali tidak mendongak dari tumpukan dokumen yang diperiksanya. " Mau kubuatkan teh? "

" Yah, sebenarnya sih aku memanggilmu bukan untuk itu. Tapi bolehlah. Hari ini aku mau minum Earl Grey. "

" _Hai._ "

Kuroko bangkit dari kursinya, kemudian berjalan menuju konter di sudut ruangan yang memang disediakan khusus untuk sang raja ~~neraka~~. Dikeluarkannya cangkir berwarna merah dengan motif mawar favorit sang ketua dewan siswa. Dengan hati-hati ia menyiapkan teh yang diminta.

Wajah super datarnya kini menampakkan seulas tipis emosi berupa senyum kecil yang tersungging di bibir, jangan lupakan fakta bahwa sebelah telinganya masih disumpal headset. Ia menyeduh Earl Grey milik sang emperor dengan penuh penghayatan, seolah takut buatannya tidak sesuai dengan selera pujaan hatinya. Padahal sebenarnya ia cuma berusaha memasukkan rasa cintanya ke dalam teh tersebut. Biar Akashi sadar dengan perasaannya katanya.

_Bung, kalau suka itu ngomong. Mana ada teh rasa cinta?_

Apa mau dikata, cinta telah membutakan segalanya. Dengan cekatan ia menaruh cangkir berisi teh Earl Grey yang diminta, semangkuk kecil gula balok, dan secangkir kecil susu di atas nampan. Hati-hati, dibawanya nampan itu ke hadapan sang pemuda berambut merah.

" Silakan, Akashi-kun. " sahut Kuroko sembari berdiri di samping kursi Akashi.

" Hmmm. "

Lagi-lagi Akashi hanya berdehem tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari dokumen di hadapannya sedikit pun. Jemarinya meraih gagang cangkir dengan anggun, kemudian meneguk tehnya perlahan. Di sampingnya, sang pemuda berambut langit meremas ujung blazer seragamnya tanpa sadar, harap-harap cemas mendengar komentar sang pujaan hati.

" Tetsuya. "

" Ne? "

" Kurang gula. "

Tanpa banyak bertanya, Kuroko segera memasukkan sebuah gula balok ke dalam cangkir Akashi dan mengaduknya dengan lihai. Catatan, cangkirnya masih dipegang oleh sang emperor dan yang bersangkutan masih terpaku pada dokumennya.

Akashi kembali menyeruput tehnya, sementara lagi-lagi Kuroko cemas akan komentarnya.

" Masih kurang manis. Tolong tambahkan susu. "

" _Hai._ "

 _Kalau dilihat-lihat, mereka semakin mirip tuan muda dan pemban_ _—b_ _utler-nya._

" Tetsuya. "

" Ne, Akashi-kun? "

" Antarkan dokumen di ujung sana pada Reo. Sepertinya dia sedang menggoda Junpei, jadi coba ke kelasnya Junpei. " titah Akashi, yang sampai detik ini masih belum mengalihkan pandangannya sedari tadi. " Selesaikan dalam waktu sepuluh menit, aku membutuhkanmu untuk mengatur ulang denah festival. Gambar Eikichi terlalu abstrak untuk dilihat manusia. "

Kuroko menatap tumpukan dokumen yang dimaksud dengan mulut setengah terbuka, syukur-syukur ruangan itu bebas serangga sehingga tidak ada lalat yang berniat mampir ke dalam mulutnya. Dia, Kuroko Tetsuya, harus membawa tumpukan dokumen setinggi tujuh puluh senti dengan berat lima kilo ke kelas Hyuuga Junpei yang terletak dua lantai di atasnya dalam waktu sepuluh menit. Sebuah keajaiban kalau dia tidak pingsan setelah sampai di kelas tersebut atau tangannya masih berfungsi normal sebagaimana mestinya.

Mata sewarna lautnya menatap sang pujaan hati yang masih setia dengan pekerjaannya. Seandainya yang menyuruhnya bukan objek cintanya, Maharaja Yang Mulia Kaisar Gusti Kanjeng Pangeran Akashi Seijuurou, ia pastikan orang tersebut menerima _Ignite Pass Kai_ di tempat. Gratis.

Namun apa daya, titah tetaplah titah, teh berisikan cintanya nyaris tidak berefek, dan sekali lagi terbukti bahwa hubungan mereka tak lebih antara majikan dan pembantu, Kuroko meraih tumpukan dokumen itu sambil menghela nafas. Tubuhnya agak terhuyung sedikit saat seluruh dokumen tersebut berada di tangannya.

" Tetsuya. "

" Hnn? "

" Sepuluh menit, tidak kurang tidak lebih. " Sang emeperor mengeluarkan jam pasir berwarna merah dari laci meja, kemudian menaruhnya di atas meja. " Sebelum butir pasir terakhir jatuh, pastikan kau sudah kembali duduk manis di ruangan ini. Kalau tidak— "

" _Wakarimasu yo, Akashi-kun._ "

_Benar-benar majikan dan pembantu rupanya._

Dengan susah payah, sang pemuda berambut langit menyusuri koridor yang untungnya agak sepi karena sebagian besar penghuni sekolah sedang menyiapkan stand kelas masing-masing. Tangannya sudah kebas bukan main, padahal baru berjalan lima puluh meter dari ruang dewan siswa. Kelas yang ditujunya berada dua lantai di atasnya dan berjarak sekitar dua ratus meter lagi. Apes.

Seakan belum puas, angin bertiup kencang lewat jendela yang terbuka di sepanjang koridor, menambah penderitaan seorang Kuroko Tetsuya. Dengan dagunya, ia berusaha menahan bagian teratas dokumen yang dibawanya agar tidak kabur tertiup angin. Sayang, kombinasi tubuh lemah, kecil, dan pen—err, kurang tinggi, bukanlah halyang bagus. Pandangannya terhalang dokumen yang mau terbang, langkahnya kembali terhuyung keberatan, dan...

_Puk._

Sepasang tangan kokoh menahan tubuhnya yang akan mencium lantai dengan mesra, kemudian membantunya menegakkan diri sebelum mengambil sebagian besar dokumen yang dibawanya. Kuroko menoleh ke arah penolongnya, menemukan pemuda dengan warna rambut gradasi merah-hitam, alis bercabang, dan muka mirip harimau kebun binatang. Sebut saja Kagami Taiga, anak kelas sebelah, teman berantem sang preman dakian.

" _Doumo, Kagami-kun._ "

" Ya, ya... Kalau bawa dokumen sebanyak ini, lebih baik minta tolong. Melihatmu membawa dokumen ini rasanya terlalu mengenaskan. " ujar Kagami. " Ngomong-ngomong ini mau dibawa kemana? Biar kubantu bawakan. "

" Ke kelas Hyuuga-senpai. " jawab sang pemuda berambut langit sambil mulai berjalan diiringi penolongnya. " Dan soal yang barusan, aku tidak punya pilihan. Hanya ada aku dan Akashi-kun yang _stand-by_ di ruangan. Dokumen yang harus kami urusi sebelum festival dimulai masih menumpuk, jadi aku harus segera mengantarkan dokumen ini dan kembali menolong Akashi-kun membereskan segala tetek bengek yang tersisa. "

" Oh. " Kagami melirik pemuda pen—er, kurang tinggi di sampingnya. Tampaknya Kuroko kurang istirahat, terbukti dari seulas tipis garis hitam di bawah bola matanya. " Jangan lupa istirahat. Kan nggak lucu kalau pas hari-H kau malah terkapar di klinik. "

" _Hai._ "

Kedua pemuda dengan tinggi badan yang sangat kontras itu berjalan beriringan dalam diam. Berkat bantuan Kagami yang notabene tenaga badak, muka harimau, otak pas-pasan yang sebelas-dua belas sama Aomine, perjalanan Kuroko ke kelas Hyuuga Junpei yang awalnya penuh rintangan kini berjalan lancar. Bahkan cukup memakan waktu sekitar dua menit hingga sampai ke kelas yang dituju.

Kuroko pun tidak perlu bersusah payah mencari anggota dewan siswa yang paling lebai, alay, dan melambai, alias Mibuchi Reo. Yang bersangkutan tengah menggoda Hyuuga Junpei terang-terangan di tengah kesibukan kelas. Teman-teman Junpei sendiri memilih untuk pura-pura tidak melihat, ogah kalau ikut digoda si cowok sepoi-sepoi.

" Mibuchi-senpai, Akashi-kun memintamu untuk menyelesaikan dokumen ini. " sahut Kuroko yang dengan ajaibnya sudah ada di samping sang cowok nista.

" Ne, Kuro-chan. Taruh saja di meja sana, nanti akan kubereskan~ " Reo rupanya sudah terlalu asyik menggoda mangsanya, sampai-sampai tidak kaget dengan kemunculan Kuroko yang tiba-tiba.

" Tolong diselesaikan sebelum jam enam sore. Karena kalau tidak, Akashi-kun akan menggantungmu di tiang bendera sekolah. "

Reo langsung membatu seketika. Keasyikan menggoda kouhai-nya yang satu ini memang menyenangkan dan sayang untuk dilewatkan, tapi bayangan dirinya digantung di tiang bendera... Dan jangan lupakan kalau makhluk sadis reinkarnasi raja ~~neraka~~ itu bisa melakukan apa saja meski tinggi badannya kurang memadai. Ia tidak melupakan kemungkinan bahwa sang emperor akan menyiksanya dan menelanjanginya sebelum menggantungnya terbalik.

" Errr, okay~ Tapi biarkan aku bersenang-senang bersama Hyuuga-kyun setengah jam lagi. Tolong sampaikan pada Sei-chan, ya~ "

" Hai. "

Pemuda minim ekspresi itu langsung balik badan. Menyampaikan dokumen, sudah. Memperingatkan Reo agar tidak disiksa pujaan hatinya, oke. Cek waktu yang tersisa, masih ada sekitar empat menit. Lebih baik segera kembali sebelum deadline yang diberikan Akashi habis kalau dia masih sayang nyawa. Diliriknya si cowok muka harimau yang kini berdiri di pintu kelas, menjaga jarak aman dari senpai melambai yang diwaspadainya.

" _Ano, Kagami-kun._ " panggilnya sembari mendekat. " Terimakasih sudah membantuku, maaf merepotkan. "

" Bukan masalah besar. " tukas Kagami, mendadak menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. " Ummm... Kau mau balik ke ruang dewan siswa? "

" Hai. Akashi-kun butuh bantuanku. Kami harus segera menyelesaikan semua dokumen sebelum H-1 festival. "

" Well... Aku tahu kau sibuk. Tapi bisa minta waktumu sedikit? Aku kubicarakan sambil jalan kesana. "

Kuroko mengangguk pelan. Mereka berjalan beriringan, kembali ke arah ruang dewan siswa. Namun kini atmosfer antara keduanya agak aneh. Lebih tepatnya sih, canggung. Dan yang menyebabkan suasana tidak nyaman itu tak lain dan tak bukan, si cowok harimau sendiri.

" Hmmm... Anu... Kuroko... " panggil Kagami alih-alih berbisik.

" Ne? " Yang dipanggil menoleh, menampakkan wajah cute polos tak berdosa.

" Begini... Aku... Aduh, aku harus ngomong gimana, ya? " Cowok itu kembali menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, entah karena gugup atau memang kutuan, ketularan dari rivalnya, sang preman dakian.

" Muntahkan saja semuanya, Kagami-kun. "

Satu kalimat pamungkas yang meluncur dari mulut sang pemuda berambut langit itu menampar Kagami keras-keras. Padahal pemuda pen—er, kurang tinggi dihadapannya sama sekali tidak tampak gugup—yah, sebenarnya muka _poker face_ -nya itu sulit diajak berekspresi, sih—, jadi kenapa ia harus _nervous_ setengah mati?

Ia menghela nafas dalam-dalam, menguatkan mental dan tekadnya, kemudian menuangkan isi hatinya dalam satu kalimat mematikan. Tidak peduli bagaimana jadinya nanti.

" Kuroko, aku menyukaimu! Sejak pertama kali mengenalmu lewat si bodoh Ahomine, aku jatuh cinta padamu! "

Yang dinyatakan cinta langsung cengo. Membatu di tempat.

" Ak-aku tahu ini terlalu mendadak. " tambah Kagami buru-buru saat melihat pemuda yang ditaksirnya itu terpaku. " Tidak perlu terburu-buru. Kau tidak perlu menjawab saat ini. Pikirkan saja dulu, oke? "

" ... "

Masih tidak ada reaksi dari sang pemuda berambut langit. Kagami makin gugup, panas-dingin, tidak tahu harus ngapain lagi. Suasana yang sangat awkward.

" Errrr... "

" ... "

" Anu... Aku harus pergi. Bantu kelasku, kau mengerti kan? "

" ... "

" Ummm... Bye... "

Cowok harimau itu berbalik begitu saja, wajahnya memerah sampai telinga. Sementara itu yang baru saja ditembak, Kuroko Tetsuya, masih berdiri terpaku di tempatnya, tidak bergerak sedikit pun. Mengedip pun tidak.

Satu detik.

Sepuluh detik.

Satu menit.

Dua menit.

Angin berhembus membawa daun yang berguguran masuk melewati jendela. Kuroko masih mematung dalam posisi yang sama.

_Kelihatannya dia pingsan sambil berdiri._

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

" Muro-chin, aku mau yang blueberry~ "

" Sudah habis, Atsushi. Yang lemon tidak apa-apa, kan? "

" Ne, asal Muro-chin yang pilihkan~ "

Di sudut taman sekolah, Himuro Tatsuya dan cowok yang ditaksirnya, Murasakibara Atsushi, tengah bercengkrama di bawah pohon maple. Siapapun yang melihat mereka pasti mengira bahwa keduanya adalah sepasang kekasih yang tengah dimabuk cinta, dimana sang uke menyuapi semenya dengan mesra.

_Dan apa yang terlihat dari jauh itu salah besar, pemirsa._

Jika dilihat lebih dekat dan lebih teliti, diketahui bahwa Himuro mendekap sekantung besar cemilan, mengamankannya dari titan berperut _blackhole_ di sampingnya. Bukannya ia sedang menghukum Murasakibara, bukan itu, tapi ia tengah mengendalikan nafsu makan cowok berambut ungu tersebut layaknya seorang ibu yang takut anaknya sakit gigi.

_Nah, kalau kesehariannya saja begini, bagaimana hubungan mereka naik tingkat dari ibu dan anak menjadi sepasang kekasih?_

" Muro-chin... Nyam... Nanti temani beli maiubo rasa wasabi, ya? " sahut Murasakibara sambil membuka bungkus cemilan entah yang keberapa untuk hari ini.

" Tidak bisa, Atsushi. Nanti aku ada latihan. " jawab Himuro sabar. Ia membersihkan remah-remah di sekitar mulut sang titan dengan sapu tangan miliknya.

" Uuuhhh... Muro-chin jahat... "

Masih sambil menguyah cemilannya, Murasakibara cemberut, memajukan bibir tiga senti dari tempatnya. Himuro otomatis memencet hidungnya, mencegah mimisan dadakan akibat wajah _moe-cute_ -unyu-sekali pujaan hatinya.

_Tunggu. Yang seperti itu moe unyu-unyu?!_

Seolah belum cukup dengan manyun, sang titan menggembungkan kedua pipinya sambil memalingkan muka, persis seperti anak kecil yang sedang ngambek. Himuro yang sudah tidak kuat dengan serangan _overloadness-cute_ dari sang pujaan hati, langsung berdiri dan memeluk yang bersangkutan erat-erat tanpa berpikir dua kali.

" Atsushiiiii~ Kamu kok lucu banget, siiih~ " ujarnya sambil membenamkan wajahnya ke rambut ungu Murasakibara yang berbau blueberry.

" Muro-chin... Jahat... Aku ditinggal terus... " Meski berkata begitu, sang titan balas melingkarkan tangan raksasanya di tubuh Himuro.

" Jadi... Kamu nggak suka kalau aku _hangout_ dengan yang lain? Kamu... Ingin aku selalu bersamamu? "

Himuro akhirnya menjatuhkan bom yang begitu kentara. Frontal. Jantungnya berdetak keras, menanti jawaban dari mulut sang pemida berambut ungu yang tanpa lelah dikejarnya setahun ini. Ia berharap sang pujaan hati menyadari perasaan yang telah ia pendam selama ini.

" Iya. Aku mau sama Muro-chin terus. "

_OH?! Akhirnya raksasa itu sadar?! Cinta bertepuk sebelah tembok itu berakhir?!_

" Soalnya kalau sama Muro-chin, aku nggak perlu takut kehabisan cemilan. Ditambah lagi selera Muro-chin bagus, aku terus diberi yang enak-enak. "

Rentetan kalimat itu menusuk hati sang _motherly uke_ bagai anak panah yang dilumuri alkohol sembilan puluh persen. Sakit dan perih, bung. Bahkan seandainya ada jurang di dekat situ, ia tidak akan ragu untuk loncat bunuh diri sambil menyanyikan Bunga, lagunya B*ndan Prakoso.

" Muro-chin, sekarang aku mau pie susu~ "

Pasang muka mesem-mesem kepingin nangis, Himuro kembali merogoh kantung plastik yang dijaganya dan mengambil sekotak pie susu made in B*li untuk raksasa tercinta. Sementara Murasakibara kembali menekuni dunianya yang berisi dirinya dan makanannya tersayang, Himuro jongkok sambil mengaduk-aduk plastik, merenungi kisah cintanya yang mengenaskan karena kalah oleh benda mati bernama makanan.

Baru saja ia berniat untuk mengelap remah-remah di sekitar mulut sang titan ungu lagi, suara daun kering yang terinjak membuatnya menoleh. Tampak seorang pemuda bermata sipit, hidung mandung, rambut sewarna batang pohon akasia, level kegantengan di atas standar. Himuro mengenalnya. Pemuda itu bernama Liu Wei, murid pertukaran dari Beijing.

" Himuro-san? " sahut pemuda itu.

" Hai. Ada perlu apa? " jawab Himuro sopan.

" Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. "

" Oh, baiklah. Ayo cari tempat yang en— "

" Tidak perlu. " potong Liu cepat. " Di sini saja. "

Himuro menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bingung. Ditatapnya sang raksasa berambut ungu yang masih asyik berkutat dengan pie susu-nya. Yang ditatap malah menatap balik dengan tatapan kosong. Akhirnya Himuro memutuskan kalau tidak apa-apa mereka berbicara di sini.

" Ya, silakan. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? "

" Ehm, anu... Aku hanya ingin membuat sebuah pengakuan. " Rona merah mulai menjalar di wajah sang murid transferan. Matanya terpancang pada sosok Himuro yang tampak penasaran. " Aku menyukaimu semenjak pertama kali melihatmu saat datang kemari. Maukah kau jalan denganku? "

Himuro cengo. Otaknya yang hanya selevel di bawah sang raja ~~neraka~~ itu kini mendadak idiot, kata 'suka' bergema dalam otaknya. Liu masih terdiam, menunggu respon Himuro dengan kepala yang nyaris menyamai warna rambut Akashi Seijuurou.

" T... T... Ta... Tapi... "

Perlahan, ia menoleh ke samping. Sang titan tukang makan masih saja anteng dengan pie susu-nya, rahangnya terus bergerak, menguyah tanpa henti. Raut mukanya sama sekali tidak berubah, polos-polos-tak-berdosa. Himuro jadi tambah bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa.

" A... Anu Liu... Begin— "

" Tidak boleh. Muro-chin cuma boleh sama aku. "

Baik Liu maupun Himuro langsung melemparkan tatapan mereka ke arah sang raksasa yang terus makan dengan tenangnya. Sang _motherly uke_ bahkan mengorek telinga dengan jari kelingkingnya, memastikan bahwa yang barusan itu bukan salah dengar.

" Bisa kau ulangi lagi, Atsushi? " sahut Himuro harap-harap cemas.

" Muro-chin tidak boleh sama dia. Muro-chin cuma boleh sama aku. "

Seandainya Liu tidak ada disana, Himuro bakal melompat-lompat gembira. Tapi demi jaga image, cukup lakukan itu dalam imajinasinya.

" Apa hakmu melarang Himuro-san jalan denganku?! " ujar Liu pedas, tidak menyangka bahwa sang titan akan mengintervensi pernyataan cintanya.

" Kalau Muro-chin sama kamu, aku tidak bisa makan yang enak-enak. "

_Oke, setelah dibawa naik ke langit ketujuh, cowok tampan itu dihantam telak oleh benda tak hidup bernama makanan. Sangat tidak elit sekali._

" Kalau begitu, aku mau tanya padamu. " Liu menatap tajam Murasakibara, membuat matanya yang sipit semakin tidak kelihatan. Yang jadi objek pernyataan cintanya terlupakan untuk sementara. " Apa ibumu selalu membuatkanmu makanan yang enak? "

" Masakan Kaa-chin selalu enak, aku tidak pernah bosan makanan Kaa-chin. " jawab Murasakibara polos.

" Apa Himuro-san selalu membuatkanmu makanan yang enak? "

" Muro-chin selalu membuatkanku bento setiap hari. Bentonya Muro-chin _numero uno._ "

" Apa ibumu sering membelikanmu cemilan? "

" Un. Kaa-chin selalu membawakan cemilan enak tiap pulang dinas. "

" Kalau Himuro-san? "

" Muro-chin sering membawakanku yang enak-enak. "

" Berarti ibumu dan Himuro-san sama-sama sering memanjakanmu? "

" Ummm... Ne~? "

" Kalau begitu, Himuro-san tidak lebih dari figur ibu di luar rumah untukmu, kan?! "

_JGEERR. GLEGARRRR._

Himuro benar-benar tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Ia sudah kehilangan kata-katanya. Senang sih dianggap orang yang berharga oleh sang pujaan hati, tapi bukan dianggap ibu juga kali. Serius, saat ini dia kepingin bunuh diri, loncat dari lantai dua gedung sekolah.

_Lantai dua? Itu sih nggak bakal mati. Kalau mau bunuh diri yang niat dong, mas._

" Anooo... " Murasakibara menelengkan kepalanya, pie susu terakhir tengah terselip di bibirnya. " Bisa dibilang seperti itu? "

Liu langsung menepukkan kedua tangannya dengan antusias. Sang raksasa tukang makan itu sudah mengakui sendiri seberapa jelas hubungannya dengan sang motherly uke, jadi dia sudah tidak bisa mengintervensi hubungan antara dirinya dan Himuro lagi.

" Nah, Himuro-san. Jadi sepert— "

Kata-kata Liu terputus saat tak menemukan sosok pujaan hatinya disana. Himuro Tatsuya raib, pupus, lenyap, hilang entah kemana.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Saat Takao Kazunari datang terlambat ke studio Kise karena harus mengantar _shooter_ tercintanya membeli _lucky item_ beberapa hari ke depan, ia kira ia akan disambut puluhan benda yang melayang ke arahnya. Tapi dugaannya salah total. Yang menyambutnya adalah hawa suram mencekam, putus asa, dan niatan untuk mengakhiri hidup. Ia jadi ragu apakah benar ini studio Kise atau kuburan.

" _Umm... Hello? Anybody here?_ "

Tidak ada yang menyahut. Takao mulai panik, jangan-jangan dia tersedot ke dimensi lain dan masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang mirip studionya Kise. Lalu kalau dia ketemu monster dan dibunuh nanti bagaimana? Dia masih belum pacaran dengan Shin-chan-nya tersayang, bilang cinta saja belum.

_Anu, siapapun tolong pukul kepalanya. Anak itu kebanyakan nonton film Sci-Fi._

Baru ia berencana untuk kabur dari tempat itu—tentunya akibat kontribusi imajinasi otaknya yang luar biasa ngawur—, mata elangnya menangkap tiga sosok menyedihkan yang berjongkok di sudut ruangan. Ia melangkah perlahan, mengidentifikasi ketiga sosok itu lebih seksama.

" Loh?! Kise? Himuro? Kuroko? Ngapain kalian bertiga merepet di situ? "

Ketiganya menolehkan kepala serempak, menunjukkan wajah pucat pasi tak bergairah, seolah nyawa mereka sudah dicabut dengan cara yang kejam. Hanya dengan melihat tampilan itu, Takao sudah bisa menebak apa yang terjadi.

" _So?_ "

Ketiganya saling bertukar pandang, bingung harus memulai kisah pedih siapa. Akhirnya sang anak ayam pirang berkicau lebih dulu, tidak kuat dengan derita cinta yang ditanggungnya.

" A-aku... " Suara ceria campur annoying yang biasanya terdengar kini terganti dengan suara serak bergetar. " TADI AKU TERBAWA SUASANA DAN AKU... AKU NYARIS MENCIUM AHOMINECCHI! TAPI DIA... DIA MENOLAKKU-SSU! HUWEEEEE! DIA LEBIH SUKA SI-DADA-SILIKON-SIALAN ITU! "

" Kalau begitu sumpal saja dadamu pakai busa. "

_BLETAK._

" Takaocchi jahat! "

" Aku kan cuma bercanda, Kise. Lagipula faktanya dia cuma menang dada doang darimu. " balas Takao sambil mengelus kepalanya yang jadi korban objek terbang. " Nggak perlu pakai lempar-lempar sepatu juga kali. Sepatumu bau, tahu. "

" Kata siapa bau-ssu?! Ini harum bekas dipakai Ahominecchi! "

" Yah, pantas bau kambing. "

Si pemuda berambut blonde cuma bisa manyun sambil mengambil kembali sepatunya yang barusan ia lempar. Sementara itu, sang pemilik mata elang beralih ke pemuda berhawa tipis yang jongkok di sebelah Kise. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya, heran dengan ekspresi absurd sang pemuda berambut langit yang terdiri atas campuran raut menderita dan wajah merah merona malu-malu kucing.

" Kuroko, wajahmu... abstrak sekali. " komentarnya tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

" Kau tidak sopan, Takao-kun. " balas Kuroko nyaris berbisik.

" Lalu kau kenapa? Akashi akhirnya menyadari perasaanmu? "

Wajah Kuroko langsung memerah seketika, membuat tiga yang lainnya terbelalak. Mereka langsung mengerubunginya dan mengguncang tubuh kurus itu kuat-kuat. Ternyata orang nomor dua paling menderita diantara mereka—nomor satu jatuh pada Himuro yang di-KO-kan oleh suatu objek bernama makanan—justru yang paling cepat berbahagia.

" Kau serius-ssu?! Kapan?! Dimana?! " tanya Kise histeris.

" Tu-tunggu, kalian salah paham... " Wajah minim ekspresi itu kini sudah mengalahkan warna kepiting rebus. Sepertinya latihan khusus dari Kise punya efek samping. " Me-memang apa yang bilang suka dan mengajakku jadian, tapi... tapi itu bukan Akashi-kun... "

" Ehhhhh?! Lalu siapa? Pasti bukan fans-mu, kan? Kalau fans-mu pasti langsung kau tolak dengan wajah aspalmu itu! " Jiwa tukang gosip Takao mulai berkobar. Meski objek gosipnya adalah sahabatnya sendiri, dia tidak peduli.

" E-etoo, itu... itu Kagami-kun... "

Ketiganya langsung berjengit ngeri. Siapa sih yang tidak kenal pemuda bermuka harimau yang sifat dan keidiotannya sebelas-dua belas dengan si raja mesum Aomine Daiki? Tampang sangar agak sengak yang membuat orang menyangka bahwa ia sering berkelahi, padahal kalau ketemu anjing bisa lari terkencing-kencing.

" Terus Kurokocchi terima? "

Yang ditanya hanya menundukkan kepala sambil memilin-milin ujung sweaternya, kemudian menggeleng pelan. Yah, sebenarnya reaksi ini sudah diperkirakan teman-teman setianya.

" Waktu Kagami-kun menyatakan perasaannya, otakku langsung macet. Lalu saat aku melihatnya, melihat rambut merahnya, seketika yang dihadapanku berubah dari Kagami-kun menjadi Akashi-kun. Dan... dan membayangkan kalau Akashi-kun mengajakku jadian... "

Wajah itu kembali memerah, benaknya memutar ulang kejadian di sekolah tadi, namun dengan pemeran utama yang sama sekali berbeda. Baik Kise, Takao, dan Himuro bingung harus kasihan pada Kagami atau tidak.

" Terus, kau otomatis menerimanya karena membayangkan bahwa dia adalah Akashi? " sahut Himuro akhirnya, lupa dengan tragedinya sendiri untuk sesaat.

" Tidak. " jawab Kuroko cepat. " Waktu aku membayangkan di depanku Akashi-kun, aku tahu itu hanya khayalan semata. Jadi aku memilih untuk berada dalam alam imajinasiku untuk beberapa saat. Ketika aku sadar, Kagami-kun sudah hilang. "

_Jadi bingung mana yang harus dikasihani. Salah satu tokoh utama cerita ini atau si alis cabang._

" Ah, oke. Lupakan saja. Kukira kau akan menerimanya. Tidak menarik. " ujar Takao dengan wajah bosan. Ia beralih pada sosok _motherly uke_ yang berdiri di sebelahnya. " Lalu kau sendiri tadi kenapa? "

Himuro seolah sadar dari trans-nya. Wajahnya yang tadinya sempat _excited_ karena Kuroko kini berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Air mata menggenang di sudut matanya, bibirnya menggigit sebuah saputangan putih berenda entah dari mana. Sinetron abis.

" Atsushi... Atsushi bilang dia ingin terus bersamaku... "

Takao, Kise, dan Kuroko serempak ber-'ooooh'-ria.

" Tapi... TERNYATA DIA HANYA MENGANGGAPKU PENGGANTI IBUNYA DI LUAR RUMAH! "

Tidak ada yang berani berkomentar apa-apa. Di satu sisi, sekali lihat pun Himuro dan Murasakibara lebih cocok disebut ibu dan anak ketimbang seorang cowok kece dan calon pacarnya. Di sisi lain, mereka juga kasihan pada uke terngenes di antara mereka berempat. Himuro kembali merepet di sudut dengan air mata mengalir deras seolah dunia sudah kiamat.

" Cep, cep... Sabar ya, Himurocchi. " Kise merangkul cowok itu, mem-pukpuk kepalanya untuk menenangkannya. " Tiga hari. Bertahan tiga hari lagi, ya-ssu. "

" Iya. Jangan lupa serangan ultra dahsyat yang kita rencanakan! Kita akan membuat cowok-cowok bebal itu menoleh ke arah kita, sampai ngiler kalau perlu! " tambah Takao. " Akan kubuat Shin-chan curi-curi pandangan ke arahku dengan wajah malu-malu mau! "

" Apapun hasilnya nanti, kita harus terus maju. Seandainya kalah pun, kita akan kalah secara terhormat. " tukas Kuroko bersemangat. Wajahnya sudah kembali serasa aspal tanpa ekspresi. " Ini pertempuran terakhir kita. "

Kuroko menggenggam tangan Himuro, kemudian diikuti Takao dan Kise yang menggenggam tangan keduanya. Mendadak muncul latar berwarna pink dihiasi bling-bling dan bunga mawar. Persis di film-film _action_ dimana para pahlawannya bangkit di detik-detik terakhir disertai aura _bromance_ menguar kuat.

" _Let's make them regret for ignoring us! Let's make them only look over us!_ "

 

 

 

* * *

  **~~~~~TBC~~~~~**

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is last chapter!! Wooohooo~  
> Sesuai request, setalah Kocchi Muite Baby! Gw bakal selesein kisah Aoki di Rainbow Days II : When The Idiot Couple Get Separated~ Disusul sekuel buat Pierce—yang ending-nya sendiri masih bingung gw putusin antara happy ending atau bad ending—  
> Dan doakan agar gw tetep waras dan nggak kena writer block di tengah jadwal gw yang nyaris nggak mungkin dijalani manusia~ :v


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hari yang dinantikan telah tiba! Hari dimana empat orang uke kece Teikou Gakuen bertarung dengan bertaruh masa depan demi pujaan hati masing-masing. Akankah cinta yang telah mereka perjuangkan selama satu tahun berbuah manis?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yang mau nabok gw karena kelamaan ngilang silakan. Gw minta maaf sebesar-besarnya. Many things happen in my daily life, dari pindah divisi, acara pulang kampung pas libur lebaran, dan segunung kerjaan di kantor yang rasanya nggak abis-abis. Dan sebelum mulai, gw minta maaf kalau ada salah kata dan perbuatan yang sengaja maupun enggak. Happy Ied Mubarak bagi yang merayakan :) Well, itadakimasu~

 

Teikou Gakuen, sekolah menengah khusus cowok yang terkenal seantero Jepang. Bukan hanya tersohor karena pretasi akademik dan perangkat nasionalnya saja, melainkan karena fisik para muridnya yang bisa dibilang di atas standar rata-rata sekolah menengah pada umumnya. Dari seme paling _hot_ sampai uke paling _cute,_ bahkan cowok _straight_ impian para wanita, semua ada di sini.

Jadi berdasar latar belakang tersebut, wajar saja bila acara pekan kebudayaan Teikou Gakuen dibanjiri pengunjung. _Stand_ semua kelas tidak ada yang sepi, halaman sekolah yang lengang kini dipenuhi kerumunan orang hingga sudut terjauh. Dan jangan lupakan panggung besar di tengah lapangan yang menjadi lokasi acara puncak digelar. Sekitar panggung sudah disesaki pengunjung yang ingin menyaksikan penampilan para pemuda tampan made in Teikou.

Dan di dalam salah satu tenda kecil di belakang panggung, keempat tokoh utama cerita ini sedang menundukkan kepala putus asa. Pemuda berambut hitam yang tak lain adalah Takao, memberanikan diri untuk melongokkan kepala keluar tenda, mengecek situasi festival yang ternyata sangat di luar dugaan mereka.

" Sumpah, sumpah, sumpah... _Holy shit..._ " makinya pelan. Ia menjambak rambutnya sendiri, membuat ketiga sahabat uke-nya menoleh.

Baik Kise, Kuroko, maupun Himuro tak ada yang berani buka mulut. Reaksi Takao sudah memberi mereka gambaran bagaimana mengerikannya di luar sana, membuat mental yang sudah rusak menjadi semakin rusak. Namun jika keadaan ini dibiarkan terus, penampilan yang telah mereka siapkan semenjak lama akan sia-sia.

" Jadi...? " Himuro-lah yang memecah keheningan itu. Ditatapnya Takao yang mondar-mandir di depan pintu tenda sambil gigit jari.

" Dua... Tidak, tiga kali lipat dibanding tahun lalu! " jawab Takao histeris. " Ini gila! Kita sudah gila! "

" Kita memang sudah gila, Takao-kun. " Kuroko bangkit dari kursinya, wajahnya pucat sekali, bahkan lebih pucat dari Edw*rd Cull*n. " Kita sudah gila semenjak kita dengan sangat-nggak-tahu-dirinya mengundang dan memaksa mereka untuk menyaksikan penampilan kita. "

Perut keempatnya serasa ditonjok oleh tangan tak terlihat saat mereka mengingat bagaimana mereka memastikan seme incaran masing-masing untuk datang melihat aksi mereka nanti. Sumpah. Akal sehat mereka pasti sudah konslet saat itu. Dan jangan lupakan tekanan mental tambahan untuk Kuroko dan Himuro yang mendadak ditembak beberapa hari yang lalu.

" Sudahlah. " sahut Kise yang sedari tadi jongkok dipojokan tenda. Mukanya super kucel dan kusam, tidak mencerminkan sosok model yang selalu ditunjukkannya setiap saat. " Kalau memang gila, kita sekalian gila-gilaan saja-ssu. "

Berjalan sempoyongan seperti zombie, ia ke sudut lain tenda, memandangi sebuah kardus yang cukup besar dengan putus asa. Ketiga pemuda lainnya mengikuti tatapannya, ikut menatap kardus tersebut dengan penuh tanda tanya.

" Itu... Apa? " tanya Himuro pelan. Ia sadar, apapun yang ada di dalam kardus tersebut pasti ada hubungannya dengan mereka berempat.

" Dulu waktu kita setuju untuk menjalankan rencana gila ini, aku pernah bilang 'kan kalau kita punya dua senjata rahasia? " Kise menatap teman-teman senasibnya satu per satu. " Yang pertama adalah Kurokocchi. Dan yang kedua... "

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Seorang pemuda berambut merah membelah lautan manusia di dekat panggung utama di tengah lapangan sekolah. Ia tidak perlu bersusah payah menyelip, mendorong, menyodok, atau bahkan sekedar mengucap permisi. Semua orang otomatis menyingkir dan memberi jalan untuknya kalau tidak mau berkencan dengan gunting keramat yang jadi senjata andalannya.

Sejujurnya, seorang Maharaja Yang Mulia Kaisar Gusti Kanjeng Pangeran Akashi Seijuurou tidak terlalu suka berada di tengah kerumunan manusia seperti ini. Tapi apa daya, ia sudah berjanji untuk memenuhi undangan salah satu staf dewan siswa yang tak lain salah satu cowok uke terkece Teikou Gakuen, Kuroko Tetsuya. Jadi mau tidak mau ia menyempatkan sedikit waktunya untuk sekedar menonton penampilan sang cowok bayangan.

" Loh? Akachin juga mau nonton? "

Suara itu membuat Akashi menoleh, mendapati seorang titan berambut ungu yang asyik mengemut permen loli. Dalam hati ia bersyukur karena bertemu Murasakibara, jadi ia tidak perlu berdiri seperti orang bodoh seorang diri, kesampingkan dulu soal tinggi badannya dan Murasakibara yang terlalu signifikan. Ia menggoyangkan tangannya, menyuruh tukang makan tersebut agar mendekat ke arahnya.

" Tumben-tumbenan kau berada di tempat seperti ini, Atsushi. Biasanya kau lebih memilih untuk menjarah _stand-stand_ makanan di halaman depan. " sahut Akashi sembari melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Manik heterokromnya mematap panggung yang lengang, sedang melakukan persiapan untuk penampilan berikutnya.

" Aku mau nonton Muro-chin. " jawab Murasakibara. " Muro-chin janji mau mentraktirku jajan kalau aku nonton Muro-chin manggung. "

_Ah, ternyata bukan diundang, tapi disogok._

" Yah, apapun alasanmu berada disini aku tidak ped— "

" KEMBALIKAN _LUCKY ITEM_ -KU, NODAYO! DASAR RAJA DAKIAN! "

" BERISIK, MATA EMPAT! AKU 'KAN CUMA PINJAM SEBENTAR! LAGIPULA MUBAZIR KALAU KAU MEMBAWA-BAWA BARANG INI TANPA MENGGUNAKANNYA! "

Akashi dan Murasakibara sama-sama berbalik, mendapati seorang maniak Oha-Asa dan calon raja preman yang baru saja menerobos kerumunan sambil adu mulut. Di tangan sang preman dakian tersebut terdapat sebuah handycam merk S*ny keluaran terbaru, yang tak lain adalah _lucky item_ sang pemuda berambut lumut.

" KEMBALIKAN! "

" PINJEM SEBENTAR! PELIT BANGET, SI— "

_SYUUT. JLEB._

Keduanya langsung terdiam begitu sebuah gunting bergagang merah melayang di antara tubuh mereka dan menancap di tanah. Mereka sama sekali tidak berani menoleh—bahkan tanpa sadar juga menahan nafas—, tahu siapa pemilik gunting keramat tersebut.

" Nah, lebih baik. " sahut Akashi sarkatis. " Kebetulan sekali kita berempat berkumpul di tempat yang sama. Aku ingin tahu apa yang membawa kalian ke sini. Tidak keberatan untuk menjawab 'kan, Daiki? Shintarou? "

Yang ditanya cuma bisa menelan ludah. Meski mereka ditanyai keberatan atau tidak, bukan berarti mereka boleh mengabaikannya begitu saja. Ingat, yang memberi pertanyaan adalah kaisar ~~neraka~~ Akashi Seijuurou. Artinya mau tidak mau ya harus menjawab. Kecuali sudah tidak sayang nyawa.

" Cih... Si model berisik itu memintaku untuk merekamkan penampilannya. " jawab Aomine sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. " Kayak anak SD, tampil di acara sekolah pakai direkam segala. "

" Kalau begitu, kenapa Mine-chin mau-mau saja disuruh Kise-chin? "

Baik Akashi, Aomine, dan Midorima langsung menoleh ke arah sang raksasa yang kini sibuk mengunyah pocky dengan tampang polos. Jarang-jarang seorang Murasakibara Atsushi menanyakan hal-hal wajar diluar konteks makanan, cemilan, dan kue.

" Daiki? "

Cowok ganguro itu cuma bisa mendecakkan lidah. Padahal tadinya ia berniat untuk 'meminjam' _lucky item_ Midorima dan menonton penampilan si model pirang dengan aman, nyaman, damai, tentram. Sayang realita berkata lain. Ia malah terjebak bersama sang raja ~~neraka~~ Teikou Gakuen.

" Si bodoh itu memaksaku. " ujar Aomine akhirnya. " Lagipula kalau tidak dituruti dia bisa merengek-rengek selama seminggu penuh. Bakalan _super annoying._ Tahu sendiri 'kan kalau suara cemprengnya itu berpotensi merusak gendang telinga? "

Yang lain mengangguk-anggukkan kepala penuh pengertian. Selain terkenal karena status model dan aura _'rape-me-here'_ , sang cowok berambut pirang itu memang terkenal dengan suara cemprengnya yang kadang bisa dikategorikan sebagai salah satu jenis polusi suara berbahaya.

Sekali dengar, masih dimaklumi. Dua kali dengar, mulai risih. Tiga-empat kali dengar, mulai merasa _annoying._ Lalu kalau setiap hari mendengar? Kepingin menenggelamkan cowok pirang itu di Teluk Tokyo.

Berarti seorang Aomine Daiki bisa dikategorikan luar biasa. Mengingat tiap hari Kise menggerecokinya hampir sepanjang hari, merajuk, dan tak jarang sifat kekanakannya keluar. Hebat sekali sampai saat ini cowok ganguro itu tidak menyeret Kise dan menguburnya hidup-hidup.

" Lalu kau sendiri, Shintarou? " sahut Akashi sembari melirik sang pemuda berambut lumut.

" Hari ini _lucky item_ Cancer adalah penampilan seorang berambut hitam, nodayo. " jawab Midorima kalem. Dengan gestur khasnya, ia menaikkan kacamatanya yang sebenarnya tidak melorot.

" Loh? Kata Mido-chin tadi, _lucky item_ Mido-chin itu handycam yang dipegang Mine-chin, kan? "

Untuk kedua kalinya dalam hari itu, seorang Murasakibara Atsushi melemparkan sebuah pertanyaan hal yang sangat wajar. Barangkali efek sogokan dari Himuro membuat otaknya bekerja secara semestinya untuk beberapa saat.

Di sisi lain, yang ditanyai cuma bisa termagu dengan mulut bergetar layaknya ikan yang butuh air. Tidak menyangka bahwa dirinya akan diserang dengan pertanyaan seperti itu. Oleh orang yang tak terduga pula.

" Mido-chin? "

" I-itu... Itu memang _lucky item_ -ku! Tapi untuk besok, nodayo! Ke-kebetulan saja hari ini barang itu jadi _lucky item_ Scorpio! " Midorima memalingkan wajah, berusaha mengabaikan tiga pasang mata yang memperhatikannya secara seksama. " J-jangan salah paham, bukan maksudku mau menyemangati Bakao, nodayo! Aku hanya tidak tega pada Himuro, Kuroko, dan Kise kalau si bodoh itu mengacaukan penampilan mereka! "

" Ya, ya, ya... Dasar tsundere... " ceplos Aomine sambil mengorek-ngorek telinganya dengan jari kelingking.

" Bukan, nodayo! Dasar dakian! "

" Hah?! Ngajak berantem, nih?! "

" Daiki, Shintarou, hentikan ata— "

_NGIIIIIIIING._

Suara denging mikrofon yang diperkeras beberapa kali lipat oleh _sound system_ langsung menyita perhatian seluruh pengunjung yang ada di sekeliling panggung tersebut, termasuk empat cowok ganteng yang baru saja terlibat pembicaraan absurd. Keempatnya langsung mengalihkan pandangan ke arah panggung yang kini siap digunakan untuk penampilan berikutnya dari para siswa Teikou Gakuen.

Dari sisi kanan panggung muncul seorang pemuda berambut hitam, rambut sebahu agak alay, ditambah cara jalan yang agak melambai. Sebut saja Mibuchi Reo, sekretaris dewan siswa yang diragukan jenis kelaminnya. Ia melangkah ke tengah panggung, mengetuk-ngetuk bagian atas mikrofonnya sebelum berdehem sambil mengedip manja.

" SELAMAT SIANG, SEMUAAAAAA~ " Reo memasang tampang sok imut, membuat cowok-cowok yang berdiri di barisan depan merinding tanpa sebab. " MASIH SEMANGAT KAAAN?! KALAU KURANG SEMANGAT SINI AKU CIUM~ "

Akashi kepingin melempar gunting keramatnya. Sayang jarak antara tempatnya berdiri dan panggung kelewat jauh.

" Tidak kusangka kau membiarkannya jadi MC, nodayo. " sahut Midorima yang kini tengah mengalihkan pandangannya dari makhluk abstrak di atas panggung.

" Tentu saja tidak. Sepertinya dia mengakali proposal yang sudah kutandatangani. Ingatkan aku untuk menggantungnya di tiang bendera seusai festival nanti. "

" Oke. "

Keduanya kembali melirik ke arah panggung. Kini sang cowok melambai sedang melakukan percobaan pembunu—er, ralat, melakukan interaksi spesial dengan seorang cowok malang yang ditumbalkan oleh teman-temannya untuk naik ke atas panggung. Wajah cowok itu semakin pucat tiap kali Reo mencolek lengannya dengan genit.

" –OKE, DEH~ TERIMAKASIH BUAT KESAN DAN PESANNYA, TAMPAN~ JANGAN LUPA DATANG LAGI TAHUN DEPAN! DAN JANGAN LUPA DATANG KE _BACKSTAGE_ SAAT _BREAK_ SORE NANTI, YA~ "

Cowok malang tersebut langsung mematung. Kelihatannya ia lebih memilih menabrakkan diri di perempatan dekat Teikou Gakuen ketimbang datang ke backstage nanti sore untuk entah-bakal-diapakan oleh MC alay di hadapannya.

" NAAAHH~ KALIAN SEMUA PASTI SUDAH TIDAK SABAR MENUNGGU PENAMPILAN UTAMA DALAM FESTIVAL TEIKOU GAKUEN HARI INI, KAAAN?! "

Suara jeritan melengking para cewek bercampur seruan antusias para cowok membahana di udara. Tampaknya soal siapa yang akan tampil beberapa saat lagi sudah jadi rahasia umum.

" FANS EMPAT COWOK INI MANA SUARANYAAAAA~ "

Kegaduhan semakin menjadi-jadi. Bukan hanya gerombolan para cewek yang histeris, gerombolan para cowok pun tak kalah heboh. Bahkan tidak sedikit bermunculan spanduk yang bertuliskan _'Kise, be my wife', 'Himuro, I love you', 'Naikilah hatiku, Takao',_ ataupun _'Gantikan datarnya cerminku dengan wajahmu, Kuroko'._

" _ARE YOU READDDDDYYYYYYY?!!_ "

Euforia para penonton menguar di udara tatkala sang MC alay berjalan ke sudut panggung. Bersamaan dengan itu, tirai warna hitam terjatuh, menutupi seluruh panggung. Terdengar bunyi senar bass yang dipetik, disusul dengan stik drum yang beradu.

Baik Akashi, Murasakibara, Aomine, maupun Midorima, mau tak mau memfokuskan pandangan mereka ke arah panggung. Dengan berbagai macam alasan yang berbeda, mereka memang berada disana untuk menyaksikan penampilan empat cowok kece tersebut.

" _HERE WE GOOOOOOO!!_ "

Akhirnya Reo turun dari panggung. Suara penonton yang menggemuruh sedari tadi mendadak mereda, menanti detik-detik penampilan empat cowok kece yang tak terduga.

_" One! "_

Akashi langsung terkesiap. Suara itu terasa sangat familiar di telinganya.

_" Two! "_

Mata heterokromnya menatap panggung lekat-lekat. Jantungnya mulai berdebar karena rasa penasaran yang perlahan berkumpul.

_" One, Two, Three, Yeaahh!! "_

Tepat saat itu tirai hitam yang menutupi panggung jatuh, dan dari baliknya sesosok gadis dengan rambut _style twintail_ sewarna langit melompat dengan energik. Sorakan penonton kembali terdengar, bahkan lebih histeris dari sebelumnya.

Midorima, Aomine, dan Murasakibara melongo seketika. Akashi hanya terdiam tanpa bisa berkata apapun saat menatap sang gadis yang kini berlenggak-lenggok dengan lincah di atas panggung.

Ya, seandainya yang bertingkah manja dan memasang ekspresi cute di hadapannya adalah seorang **gadis** , Akashi bisa memakluminya. Namun sosok berambut _twintail_ sewarna langit di hadapannya tersebut tak lain adalah...

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Kuroko menatap horor pada sosoknya yang terpantul di cermin. Kostum yang disiapkan Kise entah bagaimana cocok sekali dengan ukuran tubuhnya. Wig _twintail_ yang senada dengan rambut sewarna langitnya pun sudah terpasang manis di kepalanya. Seandainya ini hanya sekedar mimpi, mungkin ia akan percaya bahwa sosok dalam cermin yang kini dilihatnya adalah dirinya jika terlahir sebagai seorang anak perempuan.

_Sayangnya, Kuroko, ini bukan mimpi._

" ...Gila... Ini gila... " bisiknya frustasi.

" Setidaknya kostummu bisa dibilang cukup normal. " sahut Himuro miris. Rambut hitamnya kini dihiasi sebuah headset bernuansa emas. " Kostum Hatsune Miku itu cocok sekali denganmu, kau tahu? "

Sang pemuda berambut langit malah makin kepingin membenturkan kepala di tiang panggung terdekat. Seharusnya ia sadar, pengertian gila dalam otak seorang Kise Ryouta berarti di luar akal sehat. Ia jadi merasa agak menyesal mengiyakan ide gila Kise, namun apa daya, sudah tidak ada cara lain lagi yang terlintas di otaknya untuk menarik perhatian sang pujaan hati.

" Setidaknya Himuro-kun agak sedikit tersembunyi di balik set drum. " balas Kuroko pelan. " Sementara aku... vokalis, dan... _Oh My God_... "

" Sudahlah, Kuroko. Berhentilah memikirkan soal rasa malu. Kita ini melaksanakan misi _'Do or Die'~_ " sambar Takao yang baru saja beres ganti kostum. Ia mengenakan atasan berwarna oranye dan kuning ditambah rok kuning senada. Sebuah google bertengger di atas rambut hitamnya. " Kita lakukan saja sesuai rencana, oke? Pasti akan mengasyikkan. Ha ha ha ha... "

Himuro dan Kuroko memandang Takao dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Sepuluh menit yang lalu sebelum berganti kostum, tampangnya seperti orang yang akan dieksekusi mati, ditambah sesekali menjambaki rambutnya sendiri. Sekarang malah _over confidence_ sambil tertawa-tawa. Sepertinya otaknya sudah konslet akibat tidak bisa menahan rasa _nervous_ -nya.

" Benar kata Takaocchi~ Lagipula kita sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi-ssu. " timpal Kise sembari membetulkan pita putih super besar yang dipasang di kepalanya, serasi dengan rambut blonde miliknya. Ia mengenakan baju sailor mini yang memperlihatkan pusar dan sebagian kecil abs-nya, dipadu dengan celana pendek warna hitam yang membuat kaki jenjangnya terekspos.

Dalam sekali lihat, Himuro dan Kuroko tahu kalau kostum yang dipakai Kise mengoptimalkan aura _'rape-me-here'_ yang dikeluarkannya setiap saat. Mereka sudah bisa membayangkan ratusan gadis dan pemuda diluar sana yang meneteskan air liur saat melihat aksi si anak ayam berambut pirang. Dan mudah-mudahan saja seorang cowok ganguro penggemar dada besar teemasuk salah satunya. Kalau tidak, entah apa yang akan dilakukan si cowok cengeng bersangkutan.

Menuju detik-detik penampilan mereka, tampaknya keempatnya sudah masa bodoh. Kise bisa dibilang sudah gila, kelewat nekat. Untung cadangan rasa malunya luar biasa besar dan mukanya setebal kulit badak. Jadi kalau rencana ini gagal, ia tidak akan menenggelamkan diri di sungai terdekat. Takao tertawa-tawa, otaknya sudah konslet dan tidak ada tanda-tanda untuk pulih dalam waktu dekat. Himuro cuma mingkem, pasrah dengan nasibnya. Dan Kuroko?

Senjata rahasia Kise alias vokalis dari band yang mereka bentuk dalam kondisi putus asa ini kini terlihat pucat, bahkan lebih pucat dari warna kulitnya sendiri. Perutnya mendadak melilit, suhu tubuhnya menurun dengan drastis.

" A-anooo... Kise-kun, aku ma— "

" _Hey, Cutie!_ "

Kata-kata Kuroko terpotong oleh sosok Mibuchi Reo, cowok melambai pemangsa seme ganteng yang entah kenapa bisa menjadi MC acara kali ini. Ia tiba-tiba masuk ke tenda mereka, matanya membulat nakal saat melihat keempat uke nomor satu Teikou Gakuen dalam balutan kostum V*caloid.

" Aduuuuuh~ Kalian manis sekali, siiiih~ " ujarnya alih-alih menjerit. Ia mencubit pipi keempatnya dengan gemas. " Kok mau tampil kayak gini nggak bilang-bilang sama kakak, siiih? Kakak 'kan juga mau ikut kalau manis-manis gini~ "

 _' Kami sudah cukup muak dengan kegilaan Kise/Kise-kun. Ditambah kamu? Nggak, deh. Makasih banyak. '_ batin Himuro dan Kuroko dengan tampang suram.

" Ne, Neee~ Apa kalian sudah siap, _cutie_? Fans kalian diluar sana sudah mulai menggila. "

" Umm... Bisa beri kami sedikit waktu lagi-ssu? Lima menit mungkin. " Kise melirik ke arah Kuroko yang kini memegangi perutnya, tahu kalau pemuda itu mulai kehilangan keberaniannya. " _Make up_ -nya Takaocchi dan aku belum beres-ssu. "

" Hah? _Make up_ -ku sudah ber—Hmmmff! "

Untung sekali Himuro sadar kalau Kise sedang berusaha mengulur waktu. Ia buru-buru membekap mulut Takao  sebelum pemuda itu mengoceh panjang lebar.

" Oh, begitukah? Kalau begitu kakak cantik ini akan menghibur penonton di luar sana sampai kalian siap. Ingat, lima menit~! Siap tidak siap kalian harus tampil~ "

" _Roger-ssu!_ "

Kise langsung meraih bahu Kuroko setelah sosok Reo menghilang dari tenda mereka, mencegah sang pemuda berambut langit kabur dengan alasan ingin ke toilet. Ia membalikkan tubuh Kuroko, membuat mereka berdua saling berhadapan _face to face._

" Kurokocchi mau kabur-ssu? " Kise menatap bola mata sewarna laut musim panas di hadapannya.

" Ti-tidak, Kise-kun. Aku... Aku hanya mau ke toi— "

" Tapi Kurokocchi secara tidak langsung mengakui kalau mau kabur, 'kan?! " Nada bicara sang pemuda berambut pirang meninggi. " Jadi Kurokocchi mau kabur sebelum bertempur-ssu?! "

" Kise-kun, ini kelewat nekat. Ini g— "

" Apa Kurokocchi lupa kalau Kurokocchi yang pertama kali menyutujui rencana ini-ssu?! " ujar Kise histeris, tidak memberi kesempatan bagi siapapun untuk menyelanya. " Apa Kurokocchi mau melepaskan satu-satunya kesempatan untuk membuat Akashicchi berpaling padamu?! Apa Kurokocchi sudah menyerah, pasrah jika tidak akan pernah jadi orang yang spesial buat Akashicchi?! Apa Kurokocchi rela setelah lulus nanti menerima undangan pertunangan Akashicchi dengan nona-kaya-entah-dari-mana?! "

Kuroko langsung membeku, kepalanya tertunduk. Takao dan Himuro memandangi keduanya dengan penuh minat.

" Bisa saja, 'kan? Seorang nona bangsawan nan feminim, lembut, berdada besar, dan cantik. Kalau Kurokocchi menyerah dan Akashicchi tidak tahu perasaan Kurokocchi, aku yakin Akashicchi akan setuju menikahi nona itu tanpa berpikir dua kali-ssu! "

Sang pemuda berambut langit mau tak mau mengakui kata-kata Kise dalam diam. Terbayang olehnya image Akashi yang tengah bersanding dengan seorang wanita yang wajahnya mirip Ath*na Tennosu dari Hay*te no Got*ku.

" Tapi bagaimana kalau Akashicchi dijodohkan dengan nona bangsawan yang gendut, jelek, rakus, dan kasar-ssu? Dan Akashicchi tidak bisa menolak perjodohannya karena tidak tahu perasaan Kurokocchi?! KUROKOCCHI RELA AKASHICCHI MENIKAH DENGAN CEWEK MACAM BEGITU?! "

_TING._

Tampaknya kata-kata Kise barusan berhasil menginjak 'bom' yang tepat. Aura suram yang tadinya mengelilingi sang pemuda berambut langit kini berubah drastis, digantikan aura mencekam yang bahkan mengalahkan aura raja ~~neraka~~ milik Maharaja Yang Mulia Kaisar Gusti Kanjeng Pangeran Akashi Seijuurou.

" ...kan... Tidak akan kubiarkan... TIDAK AKAN KUBIARKAN! "

Kise, Takao, dan Himuro melonjak kaget, tidak menyangka Kuroko yang penganut setia paham _kuudere_ berteriak seperti barusan. Mereka menatap pemuda itu dengan seksama, menantikan reaksi selanjutnya. Akhirnya pemilik bola mata sewarna laut musim panas itu menengadah, dan...

" Mau manggung kek, mau jadi vokalis kek, mau _crossdress_ kek, mau jadi Hatsune Miku kek, aku nggak peduli! "

Wajah yang tadinya sedatar jalan tol kini berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Bibir yang mengerucut, semburat merah di pipi, alis yang bertaut. Jangan lupakan _twintail_ yang bergoyang seiring gerakan tubuh. Mimik muka seorang gadis yang sedang ngambek. Diakhiri dengan jari telunjuk yang diacungkan ke depan, tanda bahwa si empunya sudah siap untuk memperjuangkan kisah cintanya.

" Aku akan membuat Akashi-kun bertekuk lutut di hadapanku! "

Kise langsung bertepuk tangan dengan heboh. Ia tidak menyangka kata-katanya yang ngasal barusan bisa membuat Kuroko masuk mode _‘_ _moe-dere-dere_ _’_ dalam sekejap. Sementara itu, Himuro dan Takao cuma bisa cengo melihat adegan absurd di hadapan mereka.

" Anu, Himuro... Kuroko konslet, ya? Jadi kayak gitu. "

" Sebelum mengatai orang, tolong ngaca dulu, Takao. "

" Hah?! Buat apa ngaca? Aku sudah ganteng, kok. "

" ... "

 

 

 

* * *

  **~~~~~TBC~~~~~**

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seharusnya sesuai janji di chapter 3, chapter ini adalah chapter terakhir. Tapi apa daya… Salahkan kebiasaan gw buat nambahin scene pas ngedit FF. :’v 
> 
> Alhasil, chapter terakhir ini melar lagi, karena gw ngerasa chapter 4 yang asli kurang greget-garing-krenyes-krenyes. Yang mau nabok gw karena kelakuan gw ini silakan… :’v Dan terimakasih buat reader yang sudi menunggu gw update dan meninggalkan berbagai macam jejak dari review, like, maupun sekedar stat. I Love you, dear~
> 
> Last but not least, RnR if you don’t mind~


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hari yang dinantikan telah tiba! Hari dimana empat orang uke kece Teikou Gakuen bertarung dengan bertaruh masa depan demi pujaan hati masing-masing. Akankah cinta yang telah mereka perjuangkan selama satu tahun berbuah manis?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maaf chapter kali ini pendek, harusnya sih ini chapter di-publish bareng chapter kemaren. Apa daya gw pakenya inet kantor, jadi kendala waktu buat posting. Well, itadakimasu~

 

" FANS EMPAT COWOK INI MANA SUARANYAAAAA~ "

Suara Reo begitu membahana, kemudian terdengar teriakan histeris para penonton yang tak kalah kerasnya. Di belakang panggung, empat cowok uke yang cintanya bertepuk sebelah tembok sudah bersiap-siap untuk pertarungan terakhir mereka.

Kuroko—yang sudah masuk mode _‘_ _moe-dere-dere_ _’_ dan berubah menjadi Hatsune Tetsuya—mengentak-entakkan kakinya dengan tidak sabar. Kise mengeluarkan feromon tiga kali lipat dari biasanya. Salahkan tingkat kepedeannya yang sama dengan Kagamine Rin. Takao terus-terusan nyengir, otak konsletnya tidak bisa diperbaiki untuk sementara waktu. Himuro yang sudah pasrah cuma bisa menggenggam stik drumnya kuat-kuat.

_" ARE YOU READDDDDYYYYYYY?!! "_

Reo berjalan ke sudut panggung dan tirai hitam jatuh, menutupi panggung dari pandangan para penonton. Empat cowok kece itu langsung memasuki panggung, bersiap di posisi masing-masing, seperti yang selalu mereka lakukan di saat latihan. Himuro siap menggebuk drum. Takao memantapkan grip bass-nya. Kise mecari posisi yang nyaman untuk memetik senar gitarnya. Kuroko berdiri paling depan dengan penuh percaya diri, _headset_ dengan _mic portable_ sudah bertengger di kepalanya.

_" HERE WE GOOOOOOO!! "_

Himuro dan Kuroko bertukar pandang sesaat, kemudian mengangguk.

_It's show time, boys._

_" One! "_

Suara Kuroko yang biasanya monoton, kini sarat akan warna dan emosi. Meski tirai belum diturunkan, gemuruh penonton di balik tirai mereda, mengantisipasi penampilan mereka.

_" Two! "_

Akhirnya pertempuran panjang nan melelahkan selama satu tahun akan berakhir disini. Apapun hasilnya nanti, keempat uke kece itu sudah siap lahir batin.

_" One, Two, Three, Yeaahh!! "_

Tepat saat tirai hitam yang menutupi panggung jatuh, Kuroko melompat setinggi mungkin. Kedua tangan direntangkan, _twintail_ -nya melayang anggun. Tak lupa wajah ceria layaknya seorang gadis yang jatuh cinta.

Jeritan dan teriakan histeris pecah, mengguncang seisi Teikou Gakuen. Namun keempat pemuda seolah tidak mendengar apapun, berkonsentrasi dengan penampilan mereka. Lagu memasuki bagian intro, dan sambil melenggak-lenggokkan tubuhnya sembari mengelilingi panggung, mata sewarna laut musim panas milik Kuroko menyapu barisan penonton, berharap orang yang diundangnya berada di antara lautan manusia dihadapannya.

Ketika manik langitnya menyadari setitik area yang tak sepadat sisi panggung lainnya, berisi empat cowok berambut merah, ungu, lumut, dan biru, perutnya terasa hangat seketika, bagaikan ribuan kupu-kupu beterbangan dalam perutnya. Ia melirik ketiga teman seperjuangannya. Dari binar di bola mata masing-masing dan raut wajah yang sudah tidak menyisakan ketegangan sedikit pun, Kuroko tahu kalau mereka sudah menyadari keberadaan empat cowok itu.

_Okay, then. No more holding back, we'll all out. It's our last war._

Kuroko kembali ke tengah panggung dengan langkah angkuh. Dagunya terangkat tinggi, namun bola matanya memancarkan binar nakal. Ia mengedikkan kepalanya, membuat _twintail_ -nya bergoyang dengan cara yang manis. Jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya menyapu _mic_ -nya.

_" Playing it strong_

_I kinda get that feeling from you_

_Well, aren't I right?!_

_I want to do something we can't talk about, like that..._

_Ew... What kind of stuff? "_ *

Ia mengacungkan jari telunjuknya, menggerakkannya dengan gerakan menyapu dari sisi kiri hingga ke kanan, kemudian menaruh telunjuknya di bibir, menolehkan kepalanya sembari membelalakkan matanya dengan binar polos seorang gadis. Kuro—Hatsune Tetsuya benar-benar mngerahkan seluruh pesonanya.

Fans sang pemuda berambut langit ternganga, sebagian besar sudah mimisan tanpa mereka sadari.

_" Before we talk about some great romance_

_Have you gone over the current situation?_

_Ah, you're so insensitive!_

_Hey!_

_You'd better look over here, baby_

_I won't let you say no_

_Because I'm in serious mode_

_Without thinking I'm going to make you a slave with my buzzing lips_

_Today for sure is a showdown!_

_Ah, come on, baby! "_

Kuroko dan Kise berdiri di sisi panggung yang berlawanan, kemudian saling berjalan mendekat dengan langkah agak menghentak. Kuroko berkacak pinggang, sementara Kise menggembungkan kedua pipinya—yang tumbennya kali ini tidak membuat beberapa orang kepingin menonjoknya—. Mereka bertemu di tengah panggung, saling beradu punggung, kemudian mengedip bersama ke arah penonton.

Para penonton mulai histeris, mengharapkan _fanservice_ yang lebih banyak.

Sang pemuda berambut langit kemudian duduk di tepi panggung, menumpangkan kakinya. Baris demi baris lagu yang sebulan ini dihafalkannya meluncur keluar dari mulutnya dengan lancar. Ia menyapu bibirnya dengan jemarinya, mengibaskan _twintail_ -nya, kemudian merentangkan kedua tangannya sambil tersenyum manis.

_" Playing it stubborn_

_I kinda can't get serious_

_Well, it can't be helped, OK?!_

_I want you to hug me tight from behind_

_Just_ _kidding, ehehe..._

_...Huh?! Wait, what?!_

_Look over here a bit, baby_

_I won't let you say no_

_Because I'm going to make you feel this way_

_Without thinking, I'm going to make you a slave_

_With this leg that makes you want to bow down_

_So, don't get bashful "_

Di tengah betotan bass-nya yang enerjik, Takao berjalan menghampiri sang vokalis berambut langit, lidahnya menjilat ujung bibirnya, menggoda. Keduanya menggembungkan pipi seolah ngambek, saling berhadapan di sisi kiri panggung, kemudian ber- _high five_ sebelum akhirnya menghadap ke arah penonton dan melayangkan sebuah ciuman jarak jauh yang centil.

Biarpun Himuro berada di belakang satu set drum, bukan berarti keberadaannya tidak disadari. Jangan lupa, jumlah mereka hanya berempat, panggung selebar lima belas meter, ditambah bassis, gitaris, dan vokalis yang terus berlenggak-lenggok mengelilingi panggung. Otomatis cowok manis itu stagnan di bagian tengah panggung, sama sekali tak tersembunyi sedikit pun. Kuroko yang barusaja beraksi dengan Takao kini berjalan ke arah Himuro. Langkah yang penuh percaya diri, seirama dengan _reffrain_ lagu yang mereka bawakan.

Tepat di depan set drum Himuro, pemilik mata sewarna laut musim panas itu berhenti, kemudian mengangkat kaki kirinya. Jemari tangan kanannya menyentuh kakinya, menyusur kaki ramping seputih susu dengan sensual, dari bawah menuju ke atas, berakhir tepat di bawah rok yang dikenakannya. Di saat yang bersamaan, Himuro berhenti menggebuk drum sesaat, jemari rampingnya mengelus wajah tampannya sendiri, mengikuti lekuk rahang yang digilai banyak orang. Ia mengakhirinya dengan meletakkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya di bibir.

Sebagian penonton di barisan depan tumbang, overdosis _'moe-sexy-power'_ yang dikeluarkan empat uke kece tersebut. Para fujoshi sudah nyaris kehilangan akal sehatnya, menjerit sambil memotret aksi panggung kontroversial itu tanpa henti. Beberapa orang menyemburkan darah segar dari lubang hidung masing-masing, katanya sih sudah rela mati kalau diiringi pertunjukan seperti ini.

Sementara lagu memasuki _bridge,_ dan bersiap menuju bagian bait-bait terakhir, Takao and Kise berduet melayangkan kedipan jahil, senyuman maut, bahkan tidak tanggung-tanggung untuk sedikit membungkuk, mengekspos paha jenjang mereka. Tambahan, Takao sengaja menghadapkan bagian belakang tubuhnya ke arah dimana sang pemuda berambut lumut berada, sehingga ketika ia membungkuk terlihat siluet dalaman wanita warna lumut bermotif Kerosuke dari sela rok kuning ketatnya.

Ujung tombak berupa pemuda berambut langit mengerahkan seluruh hasil latihan khususnya. Semua mimik muka yang pernah ia pelajari ia keluarkan secara alami, seolah memang dirinya yang kini berdiri di atas panggung adalah ia yang sebenarnya. Himuro pun tidak mau kalah. Sembari menggebuk drum dengan tempo _upbeat,_ ia melayangkan 'senyuman-sejuta-watt' andalannya, membuat siapapun yang melihatnya langsung melting di tempat. Label 'cowok-ganteng-tapi-kelewat-jaim-bak-pangeran' yang selama ini melekat padanya hilang seketika.

Keempat uke kece tersebut mengerahkan penampilan terbaik mereka, mengisi tiap gerakan dengan rasa cinta yang membuncah, khusus ditujukan pada pujaan hati yang menyaksikan di bawah sana. Namun lain orang, lain pula pengertiannya. Penonton yang mengira itu _fanservice super special_ makin histeris dengan euforia yang makin menggila tiap detiknya.

_" It won't get through with words_

_This big, big heart mark_

_What should I do? My heart is getting tight_

_And I can't think about anything_

_Oh, people_ _like you are!! "_

Lagu berhenti sesaat. Mereka berdiri berdampingan, Kuroko dan Kise, sementara Takao menghampiri Himuro dibalik set drum. Keempatnya saling menempelkan pipi, mata dikedipkan sebelah. Sebelah tangan mereka teracung ke depan, kemudian jemari-jemari ramping itu membentuk dua buah hati—satu Kuroko-Kise, satu lagi Takao-Himuro—yang diarahkan tepat dimana pujaan hati mereka berada.

Jeda itu hanya dua atau tiga detik, namun berarti banyak pada keempat uke kece ini. Pernyataan cinta tanpa kata. Setelah misi terlaksana, Himuro kembali memulai lagu dengan hentakan drumnya diiringi Takao yang kembali membetot bass-nya sambil _headbang._ Sekali lagi sang vokalis melompat setinggi yang ia bisa dengan tangan terentang, membuat teriakan penonton semakin kencang.

_" Hey!!_

_Look over here more, baby_

_Don't make mw say it over and over again_

_I can't take it anymore_

_It's fine to make me care about you without thinking about it_

_Um, what I said just now?!_

_Forget it, forget it!_

_What is it?!_

_Geeeez!_

_You have a problem?! "_

Untuk terakhir kalinya sang pemuda berambut langit mengeliling panggung dengan langkah menghentak dan dagu terangkat angkuh, kemudian berhenti di tengah-tengah, menjadi pusat perhatian semua mata yang berada disana. Ia memgibaskan twintail-nya sembari memutar tubuhnya dengan cepat, membuat roknya melayang cukup tinggi, memperlihatkan dalaman wanita bermotif garis merah dan biru muda.

Penonton barisan depan langsung musnah. Pingsan seketika dengan darah mengalir deras dari hidung.

Saat lagu nyaris selesai, keempat uke kece tersebut sudah berada di tengah panggung, siap meluncurkan serangan terakhir. Tepat ketika gebukan drum berhenti Kise dan Takao melompat, membuat pusar dan abs mereka terekspos oleh para penonton. Himuro berdiri sambil menyilangkan tangan di dada, wajah tersenyum angkuh. Diakhiri dengan Kuroko yang membalikkan tubuhnya sekali lagi sambil berkacak pinggang, kemudian meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir dan berkedip nakal.

Hening seketika.

Rasanya tidak ada suara yang terdengar selama beberapa detik yang terasa bagai berhari-hari. Hingga akhir seorang penonton memecah kesunyian tersebut, memicu sorakan membahana dan tepukan meriah dari lautan manusia yang ada di sana.

_" ENCORE!! ENCORE!! ENCORE!! "_

Keempatnya saling bertukar senyum, bersemangat melambaikan tangan ke arah penonton yang masih histeris dengan penampilan ajaib mereka. Akhirnya senjata terakhir mereka sudah dikeluarkan, rasa cinta terpendam selama satu tahun ini tercurah dalam satu lagu penuh makna berisi derita, darah, serta air mata perjuangan mereka. Pertarungan terakhir dengan bayaran rasa malu seumur hidup telah terlaksana dengan gagah berani. Kini tinggal melihat hasilnya.

_Do or die._

_Now or never._

_Will be a lover or must be move on._

Seolah telepati, empat pemuda dengan tiga warna rambut berbeda itu menoleh perlahan ke arah dimana sang pujaan berdiri. Meski berusaha untuk tidak berharap—jangan lupa usaha keras mereka selama ini yang selalu berakhir dengan kata 'gagal total' dan 'gagal ngenes'—, melihat kehadiran mereka saat lagu dimulai membuat ekspektasi keempatnya meninggi. Waktu seolah diperlambat, gerakan mereka seakan di- _slow motion._ Empat pasang mata diisi binar harap-harap cemas, dan...

Perut keempatnya seolah dihantam titan jadi-jadian Sing*ki no Ky*jin. Binar itu hilang dalam sepersekian detik, digantikan air mata yang mulai menggenang di sudut mata.

_Aomine Daiki, Akashi Seijuurou, Murasakibara Atsushi, dan Midorima Shintarou lenyap, tidak ada di tempat yang tadi mereka lihat._

 

 

 

* * *

  **~~~~~TBC~~~~~**

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Hatsune Miku – Kocchi Muite Baby/Look Over Here Baby –English Translation— © Ryo Supercell
> 
> Sekali lagi, GW MINTA MAAAAPPPPP. Seperti yang gw jelasin di atas, ini chapter seharusnya nyambung sama chapter kemaren, karena asalnya satu part. Tapi berhubung kalau digabung jadi satu kebanyakan (pas ngedit chrome-nya sering banget nge-lag, kadang hang) terpaksa gw bagi dua. Niatnya langsung posting 2 chapter sekaligus biar nggak ambigu, tapi sialnya pas ngedit chapter ini kepergok si bos dan disuruh pulang :’v
> 
> Eniwei, gw dateng ke AFA:ID day 2 & day 3, niat cosplay Original Character gw. Kalo liat cewek wig merah pendek/plus twintail keriting gantung merah, langsung tepok aja. ^^7
> 
> Daaannn… HONTOU NI ARIGATOU!! :* Kaget waktu buka ternyata banyak komen yang masuk. Makasih banget~ Nggak nyangka ini FF masih ada yang inget + minat :’v Kalau masih ada waktu sebelum kepergok lagi aku usahain buat balesin review-nya. Makasih juga buat yang nge-like¬ dan para readers yang sudi mampir~


	6. Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pertempuran terakhir dengan bayaran cadangan rasa malu seumur hidup telah usai. Empat uke kece Teikou Gakuen harus menerima kenyataan yang mengenaskan. Cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tembok selama satu tahun menuai hasil yang menyakitkan. Namun benarkah semuanya berakhir begitu saja?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akhirnya sempet juga buat online :’v End of year = more hectic schedule :’v Itadakimasu~

Tenda kecil di belakang panggung yang tadinya dikelilingi aura _nervous_ bercampur semangat, kegilaan, dan sedikit harapan cinta, kini diselimuti aura suram 'aku-kepingin-bunuh-diri'. Empat pemuda dengan tiga warna rambut berbeda, masih berbalutkan kostum dan riasan Voc*loid, hanya bisa menunduk lesu.

"Aku... Pingin nangis..." Pemuda berambut langit memecah keheningan, bibirnya bergetar.

Naluri keibuan Himuro bekerja otomatis, membuatnya langsung merangkul Kuroko dan menepuk-nepuk kepalanya lembut, seolah berkata _'nangis saja, aku juga kepingin nangis, kok'_. Anak ayam berambut pirang dan si mata elang cuma bisa memandangi keduanya dengan tatapan nanar.

"...Tapi nggak mau nangis juga..." sambung Kuroko pelan. "'Kan kita sudah berniat dari awal, apapun hasilnya, terima saja. Kita sudah tahu resikonya. Yang kusesali cuma satu."

"Apa?" sela Himuro heran. Kuroko bilang dia sudah mengerti resikonya, berarti seharusnya tidak ada penyesalan lagi, dong?

"Cadangan rasa malu buat seumur hidupku sudah habis. Aku nggak tahu harus bagaimana lagi kalau bertemu Akashi-kun."

Kata-kata itu langsung menohok tepat ke hati, bagai menggarami luka yang sama sekali belum diobati. Perih, bung. Keempatnya cuma bisa mingkem, meratapi nasib naas yang mereka alami. Sudah jatuh, tertimpa tangga, kegencet tembok pula. Ngenes kuadrat. Barangkali kalau ada lubang besar disana, keempatnya akan masuk dan mengubur diri massal.

"...Karena aku yang mengusulkan ide gila ini, aku yang paling mengerti soal konsekuensi kita-ssu..." Kali ini suara Kise yang memecah aura suram dalam tenda itu. Ditatapnya ketiga teman seperjuangannya selama setahun ini satu per satu. "Sesuai keputusan awal, aku... mau _move on_ dari Aominecchi... "

Tiga pasang mata itu membelalak, tidak percaya dengan kata-kata yang meluncur dari mulut si blonde cengeng. Mereka mengira, jika—yang katanya—pertarungan terakhir ini gagal memalukan, paling yang bersangkutan menangis alay selama beberapa hari dan kemudian kembali mengejar sang pujaan hati dengan kefrontalan dan ketidaktahumaluan tingkat tinggi.

"Aku sudah capek-ssu. Capek berharap. Capek dikecewakan. Sebagaimanapun aku berusaha, aku tidak bisa berubah menjadi tipe yang Aominecchi suka. Aku tidak manis. Tubuhku tidak nyaman dipeluk. Dadaku tidak besar, bahkan _AA-cup_ saja masih lebih besar dari dadaku. Dan yang paling jelas adalah... aku bukanlah seorang wanita-ssu..."

Air mata mulai menggenang di sudut mata berwarna hazel itu. Ingatan akan usahanya selama ini untuk menarik perhatian si raja mesum berkelebatan dalam kepalanya. Takao yang sangat mengerti bagaimana campur-aduknya perasaan Kise hanya bisa mengelus-elus punggungnya dengan lembut.

"Tapi yang namanya _move on_ juga butuh proses, 'kan? Tidak bisa sehari-dua hari lupa. Apalagi setahun ini hanya Aominecchi yang mengisi kepalaku-ssu." Dengan jemari lentiknya, Kise menghapus air mata yang menggenang di sudut matanya, kemudian memaksakan sebuah senyum agar ketiga sahabatnya tidak khawatir. "Aku mau pergi sebentar, cari tempat buat nangis-ssu. Buat merelakan Aominecchi."

"Kise..."

"Tenang saja-ssu, besok aku pasti tersenyum, kok. Jangan khawatir."

Tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi sang anak ayam pirang berbalik, meninggalkan yang lainnya yang tak bisa berkata-kata. Sosoknya menghilang di balik pintu tenda menyisakan teman seperjuangannya yang masih bingung harus berbuat apa.

Himuro dan Kuroko menghela nafas panjang, berusaha menjalankan otak mereka yang macet. Takao menunduk, menyaruk-nyarukkan ujung kakinya ke aspal. Aura suram yang mengisi tenda kini terasa makin berat, menghimpit rongga dada.

"Sepertinya... Sepertinya aku juga harus menjernihkan pikiranku dulu..."

Sang pemilik mata elang melempar pandangan minta maaf, kemudian berjalan keluar tenda begitu saja. Kini dua orang yang tersisa di dalam sana hanya bisa saling bertukar pandang dengan canggung. Biarpun mereka berempat kawan seperjuangan, tapi untuk urusan patah hati mereka memiliki cara tersendiri untuk menenangkan diri.

"Himuro-kun."

"Ya?"

"Kurasa kita memang perlu waktu untuk menyendiri. Mencerna semua kejadian ini dengan semestinya, bukan menyangkal dan menutup mata dari realita." Mata sewarna laut musim panas itu tidak terlihat jernih seperti biasanya. Ada golakan emosi yang begitu kuat di baliknya.

"Kalau memang begitu, pergilah. Tenangkan dirimu. Hubungi aku kalau ada apa-apa."

Kuroko mengangguk pelan, kemudian bangkit dan berjalan meninggalkan Himuro sendirian. Pemuda tampan itu hanya terdiam di tempatnya, sekelebat raut sedih tergurat di wajahnya. Biarpun ia tidak mengatakan apapun dan berusaha menenangkan kawan-kawannya, bukan berarti ia setegar karang di tengah serbuan ombak ganas. Hatinya juga tak kalah hancurnya dengan yang lain. Hanya saja otaknya lebih terlatih dari yang lain untuk memikirkan masalah yang menimpa.

Pertarungan mereka sudah berakhir. Bahkan para pujaan hati menghilang di akhir acara—atau mungkin sudah menghilang beberapa saat setelah lagu dimulai. Kisah cinta bertepuk sebelah tembok ini selesai dengan mengenaskan. **Sangat mengenaskan.**

Sejujurnya, dibanding ketiga teman senasibnya, kondisi Himuro tidak parah-parah amat. Ingat saja siapa pujaan hatinya. Sebut saja Murasakibara Atsushi, titan tukang makan berambut ungu setinggi dua ratus delapan senti. Skala prioritas di kepalanya dari peringkat satu sampai sepuluh hanya berisi makanan, cemilan, yang manis-manis, permen, dll. Banyak yang memperkirakan kalau manusia satu ini tidak akan ragu jika disuruh menikahi makanannya sendiri.

Jadi meskipun Himuro sudah menghabiskan jatah rasa malunya seumur hidup, ia tetap bisa bertatap muka dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Yakin deh, raksasa ungu satu itu tidak akan sadar kalau penampilan gila barusan bertujuan untuk menyatakan perasaan Himuro padanya. Bahkan Himuro punya firasat kuat kalau Murasakibara menghilang karena bosan melihat pertunjukan yang pemuda itu tidak mengerti sama sekali dan memilih untuk jajan di stand halaman depan.

_Himuro Tatsuya, tujuh belas tahun. Kisah cintanya kandas di awal musim gugur. Dengan sangat mengenaskan pula._

Walau cinta bertepuk sebelah tembok itu berakhir perih, walau cadangan rasa malunya sudah tidak tersisa sedikit pun, entah mengapa rasanya Himuro tidak mau menyerah begitu saja. Terlintas kenangan pertama ia bertemu sang pujaan hati, memori yang selalu ia putar sambil berdoa sebelum tidur.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

_Setahun yang lalu ia tak lebih dari seorang_ returnee _dadakan dari Amerika, akibat deportasi paksa keluarganya oleh Pemerintah Amerika. Salahkan orangtuanya yang keasyikan mengurus usaha kedai ramen mereka di Los Angeles hingga lupa memperpanjang visa, sehingga tiga tahun terakhir disana mereka tinggal sebagai warga negara ilegal. Ia sempat tinggal sebulan di Akita sebelum akhirnya memutuskan melanjutkan masa SMA-nya di Tokyo._

_Dan saat itulah kisah cintanya dimulai._

_Di hari pertamanya bersekolah, ia tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan seekor tita—maaf—seorang pemuda super jangkung berambut ungu di perempatan dekat sekolah barunya. Kelihatannya bakal epik seandainya mereka saling bertatapan, angin bertiup membawa kelopak sakura, burung-burung berkicau, ditambah lagu Haru Haru dari Big Bang mengalun lembut, kemudian keduanya akan merasakan debaran aneh di dada. Gila, drama abis, deh._

Sayang, kenyatannya tidak seindah yang dibayangkan, bung.

_Pemuda jangkung berambut ungu itu sedang berjuang melawan kawanan burung gagak yang berusaha mencuri isi kantung plastik dalam dekapannya. Burung-burung gagak itu mematuki sang pemuda, sementara yang bersangkutan terus mempertahankan kantung plastiknya, seolah kantung itu adalah nyawanya. Ia hanya melawan dengan melambai-lambaikan sebelah tangan besarnya untuk menghalau, yang terbukti sama sekali tidak ampuh._

_Sebagai seorang anak yang ganteng, baik hati, dan punya 'senyum-sejuta-watt', Himuro pun memutuskan untuk menolong. Ia mengumpulkan kerikil yang berserakan di bawah pohon, kemudian melemparkannya ke arah burung-burung gagak itu dengan Mirage Shoot andalannya. Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga akhirnya para pengganggu kecil tersebut terbang menjauh. Dihampirinya sang korban kejahatan burung gagak itu._

_Betapa terkejutnya Himuro ketika ia melihat wajah yang baru saja ia tolong. Kulit mulus. Hidung mancung. Garis rahang yang super_ manly. _Dengan kata lain, cowok tampan tingkat tinggi. Sosok itu akan terlihat lebih sempurna seandainya tidak ada bibir yang mengerucut, genangan air di sudut mata, serta tatapan merajuk._

_Sedikit ragu ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya, mengelus punggung si raksasa perlahan, seolah mengatakan kalau semuanya sudah baik-baik saja. Pemuda berambut ungu itu sedikit tersentak, kemudian bola mata berwarna_ amethyst _itu menghujam ke dalam matanya. Jujur, Himuro merasa agak terintimidasi dipandangi dari ketinggian yang lumayan jauh berbeda._

_Mendadak, sang pemuda super jangkung mengangkat tangan kirinya, kemudian langsung menepuk-nepuk kepala Himuro sambil menggumamkan 'terimakasih'. Tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, ia berjalan pergi begitu saja ke arah Teikou Gakuen, meninggalkan Himuro yang masih berdiri mematung di sana._

_Yang bersangkutan hanya bisa menatap punggung orang yang diselamatkannya pergi menjauh. Entah kenapa dadanya terasa aneh, jantungnya berdetak dengan kecepatan yang tidak semestinya._

Musim semi di umur enam belas, Himuro Tatsuya menyadari takdirnya sebagai seorang uke dan memulai kisah cinta bertepuk sebelah temboknya.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Uke kece pemilik 'senyum-sejuta-watt' itu hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas panjang sambil tersenyum kecut. Padahal sejak awal ia sudah tahu bahwa Murasakibara Atsushi yang dicintainya hanya mempedulikan makanan, makanan, dan cemilan. Untuk urusan yang lain-lain ia sama sekali sangat tidak peka, apalagi dengan yang namanya cinta-cintaan. Barangkali ia baru mengerti apa itu pacaran setelah mereka menjadi kakek-kakek.

Himuro tahu, penampilan mereka barusan sudah mempertaruhkan semua cinta yang mereka punya dengan bayaran rasa malu seumur hidup. Hasilnya pun jelas, mereka tidak dipedulikan sama sekali. Namun entah mengapa Himuro masih ingin mencoba sekali lagi. Ia masih belum mengeluarkan seluruh isi hatinya dengan gamblang. Selama ini kata-kata itu selalu tertahan di tenggorokannya karena harga dirinya sama sekali tidak mengizinkan.

Perlahan ia bangkit, membulatkan tekadnya. Ya, ia sudah yakin. Ia tidak mau, kelak suatu hari nanti dirinya menyesal karena tidak mau menyatakan cintanya secara langsung dengan alasan menjaga harga diri, persetan dengan hal itu. Memang harga diri bisa dipakai untuk memutarbalik waktu dan mengubah apa yang sudah terjadi?

Tanpa ragu, ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar tenda, mencoba usaha terakhirnya. Dari suara hiruk-pikuk yang masuk ke telinganya, sepertinya suasana di depan panggung sudah tidak seramai tadi. Di saat bersamaan, ia bertatapan dengan Reo yang turun dari bagian belakang panggung. Mungkin ini adalah secuil kesempatan yang diberikan Tuhan untuknya.

"Reo!" panggilnya alih-alih berteriak sembari mendekati si banci melambai.

"Tatsu-chan? Ada apa? Kok mukamu aneh gi—"

"Sudah tidak ada yang akan tampil lagi, kan?" potong Himuro buru-buru. Kedua tangannya mencengkram pundak Reo kuat-kuat.

"Masih ada, sih. Tapi masih sekitar lima sampai sep—"

"Aku pinjam panggungnya dulu. "

Himuro tidak mempedulikan rentetan kata-kata protes yang dilayangkan Reo. Ia langsung naik ke atas panggung, kemudian menyisir lautan manusia yang sudah mulai membubarkan diri. Ditariknya nafas sedalam mungkin, menyiapkan mental, kemudian mengambil sebuah gitar akustik yang tergeletak di bagian belakang. Kebetulan sekali ada lima buah kursi beserta sebuah mikrofon di depan masing-masing kursi di tengah panggung, sepertinya yang terakhir menampilkan sebuah _acapella._

Sang pemuda cantik berambut legam itu mendudukkan dirinya di kursi tengah, kemudian mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk memetuk gitarnya. Ia mengetuk-ngetuk mikrofon di hadapannya, memastikan bahwa benda itu berfungsi dengan baik. Kenangannya bersama sang pujaan hati kembali berputar dalam otaknya, tatapannya menerawang ke langit.

_Melankolis abis._

"Kupersembahkan lagu ini untuk seorang yang kucinta disana..."

Jemari ramping Himuro mulai menari di atas senar gitar dengan piawai, melantunkan nada akustik yang rasa-rasanya sangat familier di telinga. Sekali lagi ia menarik nafas, berusaha mengekspresikan apa yang ia rasa selama ini dalam satu lagu penuh cinta dan derita.

_"Dengar, resapi, camkan dan jangan berhenti_

_Karena sebuah pertanyaan datang dan menghampiri_

_Mendekat dan merusak sistem kerja otak kiri_

_Setiap detik berdetak, menusuk rusuk di hati_

_Kembali teringat raut wajahmu di angan_

_Taburan cinta mengikuti sebuah senyuman_

_Tapi dalam hati ini tak bisa ungkapkan_

_Nyaliku menciut, terlalu siang 'tuk diucapkan"_

Ya, Bunga-nya Bondan Prakoso feat Fade 2 Black. Lagu galau dari sebuah negara di Asia Tenggara yang populer di pertengahan tahun 2006 itu menjadi pilihan Himuro untuk mengisahkan lika-liku cintanya yang bertepuk sebelah tembok. Manis, juga pahit di saat yang bersamaan.

Kenangan pertemuan pertama dengan Murasakibara. Kegembiraan yang muncul begitu saja saat tahu kalau mereka sekelas. Kasih sayang yang ia curahkan saat pemuda berambut ungu tersebut merengek dan merajuk padanya untuk minta ditemani. Kehangatan yang ia rasa saat pujaan hatinya hanya bermanja-manja padanya.

_"Sekali lagi kuingin kau mengerti_

_Rasa cinta ini sungguh sangat menyakiti_

_Tapi ku hanya makhluk yang tak bermateri_

_Dipandang sebelah mata, tak punya reputasi."_

Perjuangannya selama ini untuk merebut perhatian sang titan, selalu disalahartikan oleh yang bersangkutan. Entah Murasakibara yang kelewat bebal atau Himuro yang salah cara, selalu berakhir dengan eksistensi Himuro yang dikalahkan oleh sebua benda mati bernama makanan. Ngenes.

_"Seakan mataku tertutup_

_Kuingin cinta ini dapat_ _ka_ _u_ _sambut_

_Harapkan perasaan inii kau tahu_

_Sungguh kuingin kau jadi milikku."_

Bagian _reffrain_ dinyanyikan ramai-ramai oleh para pengunjung yang entah sejak kapan kembali menyemut di depan panggung. Yang punya hajat sendiri hanya membisu, jemarinya masih memetik senar, memainkan nada-nada _reffrain_ dengan baik. Manik hitamnya menatap langit, sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa kerumunan di bawahnya bernyanyi untuknya.

Himuro Tatsuya sedang tenggelam dalam dunianya. Dunia dimana hanya ada dirinya dan Murasakibara Atsushi sang pujaan hati, yang kini mungkin sedang jajan entah dimana.

_"Ingin sekali kukatakan 'aku suka padamu'_

_Namun cinta ini siksa jika ku nggak ada kamu_

_Hendak jiwa kan mengikatmu di sisi_

_Namun berat 'tuk mengucap, cukup untuk kukagumi_

_A, B, C, D, kuharap kau mengerti_

_Semua ini bukan cerita narasi deskripsi_

_Hanya perasaan suka namun sulit hati berkata_

_Bukan fiktif, sedikit naif, hanya sebuah realita._

Mungkin bisa dibilang kisah cinta bertepuk sebelah temboknya ini adalah akibat dari Himuro yang terlalu mempertahankan harga dirinya, sehingga kata cinta yang seharusnya terucap itu tertahan di tenggorokannya. Bukankah ada sensasi tersendiri ketika seseorang menyatakan cinta padamu, kan? Tapi Murasakibara pun turut andil dengan ke-super-tidak-pekaan-nya. Himuro sudah memancing-mancing, namun pemuda kelewat jangkung itu tidak pernah mengerti apa maksudnya.

Lelah. Capek. Himuro sudah putus asa dengan keadaannya. Seandainya memang ada yang lebih baik untuknya dan Murasakibara, Himuro akan mencoba merelakan, bukannya mencoba menyantet pujaan hati seperti yang pernah Takao lakukan. Namun paling tidak biarlah pemuda berambut ungu itu mendengar pernyataan cintanya.

_"Cinta ini derita, kuharap kau juga merasa_

_Apa yang kurasa tanpa banyak tanda tanya_

_Rasa ini fakta, selektif_ _,_ _bukan posesif_

_Ku tak ingin berdusta, kucinta kau..."_

Himuro berhenti memetik gitarnya. Ia kembali menatap langit, mata legamnya sarat akan emosi yang terpendam selama setahun ini, berharap rasa itu akan berbalas atau pergi.

Kerumunan yang berdiri di depan panggung tanpa sadar menahan nafas, menunggu sebuah nama yang akan meluncur dari mulut salah satu empat uke kece Teikou Gakuen.

_"...Atsushi..."_

Gumaman-gumaman heboh langsung terdengar selang beberapa detik setelah nama tersebut keluar dari mulut Himuro. Meski yang bersangkutan hanya menyebutkan nama itu dengan lirih, berkat keberadaan mikrofon persis di depan bibir yang terlupakan, hampir setengah isi sekolah bisa mendengarnya.

Masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar, pemuda berambut hitam itu langsung berdiri dan berbalik pergi, meninggalkan panggung beserta kerumunan penonton begitu saja. Dijumpainya sang cowok alay melambai yang berdiri di ujung tangga _backstage,_ raut wajahnya yang biasanya membuat orang ingin menggamparnya di tempat kini terlihat prihatin dan penuh pengertian.

Reo merentangkan kedua tangannya, langsung mendekap sang uke tampan yang baru saja patah hati. Himuro balas memeluknya, kepalanya ia sandarkan di bahu pemuda itu. Otaknya macet, hatinya kacau. Jujur saja, kini ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apalagi.

"Sudah... Sudah tidak apa-apa..." bisik Reo pelan. Ditepuk-tepuknya punggung Himuro lembut, berusaha membuatnya merasa lebih baik. "Kamu hebat, sudah bisa mengatakannya dengan baik. Kakak bangga..."

_Tunggu, sejak kapan banci Taman Law*ng itu jadi kakaknya Himuro?_

Sebenarnya Reo tidak begitu mengerti apa yang selama ini dirasakan Himuro. Tapi sebagai sesama uke yang manis dam kece, bukankah mereka harus saling membantu sesamanya? Apalagi tampang Himuro seperti ukeyang habis ditolak dan nggak bisa _move on._

"Sekarang istirahat di tenda dulu, ya? Kalau sudah baikan nanti panggil Kakak saja."

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Entah berapa lama Himuro termenung dalam tenda kecil di belakang panggung itu. Mungkin cuma lima menit. Mungkin saja lima belas menit. Atau bisa saja sudah setengah jam lebih. Yang jelas ia sudah kehilangan orientasi waktu. Otaknya kembali bekerja tatkala disadarinya bahwa ketiga kawan seperjuangannya belum kembali. Naluri keibuannya bangkit, membuatnya berniat mencari ketiganya—yang kemungkinan besar masih dalam fase _breakdown—_ meski hatinya sendiri masih berupa serpihan.

Baru saja ia menyibak pintu tenda, matanya terbelalak seketika saat melihat pemandangan yang luarrrrrrrr biasa di hadapannya. Bahkan mulutnya langsung mangap saking kagetnya.

_Backstage_ yang tadinya aman dan hanya diisi beberapa panitia yang berlalu lalang, kini menjadi arena tawuran massal. Sekitar sepuluh meter dari tempatnya berdiri, seluruh panitia sedang mati-matian menahan pagar besi portabel yang entah sejak kapan berada di sekeliling _backstage,_ bertahan dari serangan pengunjung yang ingin meringsek masuk.

"ITU HIMURO-KUN!"

Teriakan melengking entah siapa menyadarkan sang pemuda berambut legam dari keterkejutannya, begitu juga dengan pengunjung lain yang ingin menjebol pertahanan panitia. Lautan manusia itu menjadi semakin ganas, saling dorong, saling sodok, dan saling colok untuk maju sedekat mungkin ke arah Himuro.

"Ung..." Himuro bingung, tidak mengerti kenapa ada fans liar lepas dari kandang seperti ini. Ya, dia tahu kerumunan itu adalah fans-nya, tapi dia tidak mengerti apa yang membuat mereka lepas kendali.

_Bung, tolong diingat lagi tadi kau habis ngapain._

"Anooo..."

"HIMUROOOO, AKU ATSUSHI! AYO KITA MENIKAH!"

"JANGAN SOK TAHU, DEH! ATSUSHI YANG DIMAKSUD HIMURO ITU AKU, DASAR KAKI-BULUAN!"

"HEH BULU-HIDUNG-NONGOL SIALAN, NAMAMU ITU NGGAK ADA ATSUSHI-ATSUSHI-NYA!"

Himuro cengo. Darimana mereka tahu soal Atsushi?!

_Errr, bisa pinjam palu? Atau apa gitu, buat nampol kepalanya Himuro._

"NAMAKU MEMANG NYEREMPET SEDIKIT DENGAN ATSUSHI—AKU ATSUKO! TAPI AKU YAKIN YANG KAU MAKSUD ITU AKU, 'KAN?!"

"JANGAN KEPEDEAN, CEWEK TONGGOS! BUDEK, YA?! YANG DICINTAI HIMURO-SAMA ITU ATSUSHI! DAN ITU AKU!"

"OH, JADI KAU INI COWOK TOH?! DASAR BANCI KAMPRET! PANTESAN KALAU KITA CIUMAN MULUTMU BAU JENGKOL!"

"MINGGIR, HIMURO-KUN ITU MILIKKU!"

Teriakan-teriakan random silih-berganti mampir di telinga Himuro yang masih bengong. Kerumunan tersebut semakin mengganas, baik pria dan wanita tampaknya sudah tidak ada yang waras. Tempat itu menjadi ajang saling pukul, saling tampar, sodok lubang hidung, colok mata, dan yang paling umum adalah saling cakar dan saling jambak. Bahkan ada juga yang adu gigit dan melayangkan _flying knee_ seperti yang terjadi di World C*p kemarin. Sudah tidak peduli siapa yang jadi sasaran, pokoknya serang saja yang ada di depan dan merangsek maju sekuatnya.

"HIMU-CHAN~ SINI MAIN SAMA KAKAK, YUK~"

"HIMUHIMU, OM JANJI BAKAL BELIIN KAMU COKI-COKI, ASAL IKUT SAMA OM~"

"MATI SAJA SANA, KAKEK MESUM?! HIMURO-SAMA, AKU PADAMUUUUU~"

"OI, GANTENG! AKU ASTUTI—EH—ATSUSHI! ASLI SUNDA _MADE IN IND*NESIA!_ AYO KITA KE CATATAN SIPIL SEKARANG!"

Terdengar bunyi besi yang berdecit, pertanda bahwa pagar besi portabel penahan kawanan orang kalap tersebut hampir mencapai batasnya. Ingin Himuro kabur dari sana, namun kakinya tak mau bergerak, efek dari otaknya yang masih syok. Kerumunan tersebut tampak seperti anjing jantan yang tengah birahi, berebut dan mengejar betinanya sampai dapat.

_KRIEEET. KRIEEEEET. KRAKK!_

Akhirnya satu-satunya pembatas antara Himuro dan fans nekatnya jebol, membuat beberapa orang panitia polos tak berdosa terpental entah kemana oleh dorongan massa yang mengganas. Di mata Himuro, gerakan kacau yang menyerbu ke arahnya seolah di- _slow motion._ Kakinya masih membeku, tidak mau diajak bekerja sama. Pasrah, ia memejamkan matanya sambil meletakkan kedua tangan di depan muka untuk melindungi kepalanya.

_Himuro Tatsuya, tujuh belas tahun. Diperkirakan mati mengenaskan karena diterjang fans-nya sendiri setelah sebelumnya mengalami kisah cinta bertepuk sebelah tembok yang menyakitkan._

Dalam hati Himuro cuma tersenyum kecut. Kalau diingat-ingat lagi hidup singkatnya dipenuhi berbagai macam kesialan tingkat tinggi. Umur enam tahun dibawa ke Amerika secara mendadak. Disana sering dikira anak perempuan karena kombinasi paras cantik, 'senyum-sejuta-watt', dan tinggi badannya yang di bawah rata-rata tinggi badan remaja Amerika. Sering dipaksa _crossdress_ oleh ibunya sendiri untuk menarik perhatian sebagai _waiter_ di warung ramen keluarga. Jadi _returnee_ tak terhormat karena pulang ke Jepang akibat deportasi.

Satu-satunya keberuntungan dalam hidupnya adalah pertemuannya dengan sang pujaan hari. Dan itu pun tak berlangsung lama dan berakhir naas.

Pemuda berambut legam itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Pasrah.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Lima detik.

Sepuluh detik.

Tidak terjadi apa pun. Tidak ada fans liar yang menerjang. Bahkan rasanya suara-suara yang mirip kucing ngamuk itu menghilang begitu saja. Takut-takut, Himuro memicingkan sebelah matanya, mengintip dari celah antara kedua tangannya.

Apa yang ia lihat membuat jantungnya nyaris berhenti berdetak.

_Murasakibara Atsushi sang pujaan hati berdiri disana, masif dan tak tertembus, menjadi dinding pelindung terak_ _h_ _ir untuknya._

 

 

 

* * *

  **~~~~~TBC~~~~~**

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bunga © Bondan Prakoso ft Fade2Black
> 
> Akhir kata, maaf kalo chapter ini kurang—entah di bagian mananya. Kritik, saran, like, follow, apapun itu bentuknya bakal gw hargain banget :’v


	7. Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ketika perjalanan hidup Himuro nyaris berakhir dengan Himuro penyet, tak disangka sang pujaan hati pasang badan untuk melindunginya! Purple Lollipop Knights, to the rescue!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sabtu kemaren habis nonton Rurouni Kenshin, dan gara-gara itu gw jadi fangirling-an lagi sama Ryunosuke Kamiki~ Dulu waktu jadi Kyu di Tantei Gakuen Q imut-imut gimanaaa gitu, dan sekarang tambah ganteng aja~ *mimisan* Well, itadakimasu~

Himuro perlahan menurunkan kedua tangannya. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap tak percaya.

Murasakibara.

Murasakibara Atsushi.

Atsushi- **nya.**

Ia mencubit pipinya sendiri, memastikan bahwa ini adalah realita, bukan khayalan semata. Dan kala rasa sakit mendera sarafnya, ia tahu bahwa apa yang ada di hadapannya ini nyata.

Sang titan tukang makan berambut ungu berdiri dengan gagah, menyembunyikan tubuh Himuro dari pandangan liar fans-nya yang mirip korban kesurupan massal. Matanya menatap tajam penuh intimidasi dan nafsu untuk meremukkan lawan, persis ketika ia sedang masuk Zone. Kerumunan itu berhenti, tidak berani maju lagi meski hanya sesenti. Ngeri kalau mendadak sang titan ungu mengayunkan tangan raksasanya dan melempar seorang yang kurang beruntung.

Jika di mata fans liar itu Murasakibara adalah coloss*l titan yang siap mengamuk, lain halnya dengan Himuro. Bagi sang pemuda berambut legam, Murasakibara adalah ksatria berkuda putih yang siap menyelamatkan sang putri, dan ketika marabahaya telah terlewati mereka akan hidup bahagia, _happily ever af—_

_Oke, siapa saja tolong tampar cowok ganteng satu ini biar sadar. Kondisinya masih gawat darurat, nih._

Penyelamatan yang dilakukan pemuda berambut ungu itu akan terlihat keren seandainya ia mengenakan armor besi lengkap dengan pedang terselip di pinggang kanan atau seragam polisi layaknya sang sepupu, Matsu*ka Rin, hiu seksi dari fandom sebelah. Sayang, kenyataan tak selalu sesuai dengan yang diharapkan. Sang titan tukang makan itu hanya membawa dua buah karung bekas beras cap Roj*lele lima puluh kilo made in G*rut yang menggembung penuh.

Hening.

Baik Murasakibara maupun kerumunan fans liar tersebut sama-sama terdiam, melempar pandangan permusuhan. Tidak ada yang berani memecah keheningan mencekam tersebut. Satu gerakan saja berarti memulai perang antara manusia dan sang titan.

Mendadak Murasakibara membuka sebuah karung, memegang kedua ujung bagian bawahnya, dan dengan kekuatan luar biasa ia melemparkannya ke atas kerumunan di hadapannya. Dari dalam karung itu berhamburan permen berbentuk kelereng berbagai ukuran dan warna, berkilau layaknya permen F*x yang populer di sebuah negara Asia Tenggara, membentur kepala-kepala di bawahnya meski dengan kekuatan tak seberapa. Meski begitu, ada beberapa yang tak beruntung karena permen tersebut lengket di rambut mereka.

Seolah belum puas, sang pemuda berambut ungu melempar karung satunya lagi dengan cara yang sama, isi yang sama pula. Matanya _amethyst_ -nya tetap menunjukkan tekad untuk berdiri tegak di sana, walau kini di sudut matanya ada setitik kecil genangan air mata.

Di balik punggung besar itu, sang tuan pu—Himuro, hanya bisa tercekat melihat apa yang barusan terjadi. Pasalnya yang barusan di lempar sang pujaan hati adalah salah satu dari sepuluh cemilan favoritnya. Namanya memang agak pasaran sih, Crystal Candy, tapi rasanya memang luar biasa, enak dipandang sebelum dimakan dan meleleh perlahan begitu menyentuh lidah. Hanya dijual di ujung komplek pertokoan dekat Teikou Gakuen dan cuma diproduksi dua ratus lima puluh kilo sekali dalam sebulan.

Bagaimana Himuro bisa tahu? Tentu saja karena ialah yang selalu menemani Murasakibara saat sang pujaan hati membeli permen itu semenjak pertama kali diproduksi. Obsesi Murasakibara akan Crystal Candy bisa dibilang nyaris menyamai obsesinya terhadap cemilan nomor satu favoritnya, Maiubo. Bahkan Murasakibara tak ragu untuk bolos pelajaran hanya untuk menunggui proses produksi permen itu agar tidak kehabisan. Sebagai anak yang baik dan rajin makan, ia selalu membeli dua karung lima puluh kilo tiap kali permen itu dijual. Luar biasa, bukan?

Efek samping dari produksi yang cuma sebulan sekali membuat sang titan tukang makan nyaris tidak membagi permennya. Himuro yang terhitung sebagai (calon ib—pacar) orang terdekat Murasakibara saja hanya pernah diberi sekali, ukuran paling kecil pula. Sekarang pemuda itu melempar seluruh cadangan permennya selama sebulan begitu saja?! Kepalanya barusan terbentur atau apa?

"Hei! Ternyata badan gede tapi nyali seuprit! Beraninya lempar kayak ginian!" teriak seseorang dari barisan belakang.

"Nggak usah sok pahlawan, Himuhimu nggak butuh tiang berjalan kayak kamu! Minggir sana!"

Mendengar kalimat barusan, spontan Himuro kepingin ngamuk. Kata siapa dia tidak membutuhkan Murasakibara?! Justru pemuda super jangkung berambut ungu itulah pusat dunianya. Hidupnya takkan berarti jika pemuda itu tidak pernah hadir dalam kehidupannya.

_Oke, agak lebai memang. Tapi itu kenyataan dari sudut pandang seorang yang dimabuk cinta, bung._

Baru saja sang _motherly uke_ mengepalkan tangan dan hendak melabrak seorang yang berani mengatai bayi besar tercintanya, tiba-tiba tangan kiri Murasakibara terentang, seolah melarangnya maju dan tetap berlindung di balik tubuh raksasanya. Belum selesai sampai disitu, Murasakibara menyelipkan tangan kanan ke dalam saku depan celananya, menarik keluar sesuatu dari sana, kemudian mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi.

Hening seketika.

Himuro terpana. Para fans liar berjengit, takut sang pemuda berambut ungu mengeluarkan sesuatu yang kali ini bisa membuat mereka celaka. Berpasang-pasang mata yang ada disana perlahan menatap ke atas—jangan lupakan tinggi Murasakibara yang sudah melewati dua meter, ditambah dengan panjang tangannya yang nyaris satu meter, maka benda misterius tersebut serasa digantung di puncak tiang panjat pinang—, mulai membayangkan macam-macam, dan ternyata benda itu adalah...

Sebuah peluit.

Berbentuk bebek, warna ungu.

Tambahan lagi, digantungkan pada seutas pita warna hitam kucel, sepertinya sih dipungut di pinggir jalan.

Sementara kumpulan manusia di hadapannya beserta sang ib—tuan putri masih tercengang, Murasakibara menyisir lawannya satu per satu. Tatapannya tetap bengis meski masih ada setitik air mata di sudut pelupuknya, efek berpisah dari cemilan tercinta. Dengan segenap kewibawaan dan kedigjayaan hasil meniru raja (kontet) dari neraka, ia mendekatkan peluit bebek itu ke mulut, meniupnya sekeras mungkin.

Terdengar suitan melengking panjang—ya, suitan melengking yang sempurna, bukan suitan mirip suara knalpot motor tahun 80-an hasil tiupan peluit tukang parkir Ind*maret dan sejenisnya—membelah keheningan. Semua menatap sang raksasa berambut ungu, kemudian saling menatap satu sama lain, menunggu sesuatu terjadi.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Sepuluh detik.

Satu menit.

Hening. Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Murasakibara tetap berdiri bak ksatria dengan tatapan penuh intimidasi, melindungi sang ib—tuan putri. Masih memegang peluit bebek tentunya.

"Ha! Ternyata cuma gertak sambal doang!" sahut seorang pria berambut hitam yang sedari tadi bolak-balik menjulurkan lidahnya disertai muka super licik. "Biar tubuhnya mirip raksasa, tidak ada gunanya kalau melawan kita semua! Ayo rebut Himuro kita!"

Berbagai sahutan menyetujui terdengar di sana-sini. Barisan paling depan mulai maju selangkah demi selangkah, megeliminasi jarak antara sang ksatria berbaju lolipop dan musuhnya. Tuan putri berupa pemuda berparas manis dengan tahi lalat di bawah mata kiri, masih dalam balutan kostum Meg*rine Luka, hanya bisa memegang ujung seragam ksatrianya.

"Singkirkan raksasa itu!"

Akhirnya kerumunan fans liar itu serempak bergerak maju. Murasakibara masih berdiri diam di tempat, tidak terlihat takut sedikit pun. Ketika jarak diantara mereka tinggal dua meter lagi, sebuah bola bulu berwarna hitam mendadak jatuh dari langit.

_TUK._

"AW!"

_TUK._

"Aduh!"

_TUK._

"Argh!!"

_TUK._

"Celana dalamku!"

_Sori, yang satu ini agak absurd, bung._

Semakin banyak bola bulu hitam yang jatuh ke arah kerumunan liar tersebut, melesat persis ke arah mereka yang ditempeli Crystal Candy yang lengket. Anehnya, sesaat setelah menghantam kerumunan di bawahnya, bola bulu hitam itu kembali terbang, melesat ke langit.

_Eh, terbang?!_

"Di atas!" jerit seorang cowok penuh tato yang berdiri di barisan depan.

Sontak semua langsung mengarahkan tatapan mereka ke langit. Tampak sepasukan bola-bola berwarna legam yang terbang mendekat dengan kecepatan tinggi. Mereka yang tidak rabun menyipitkan mata, meneliti benda asing tersebut. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi para fans liar itu untuk menyadari bahwa bola bulu hitam yang melaju ke arah mereka memiliki sayap, paruh tajam, mata licik berkilat, dan dikenal sebagai pencuri barang berkilau.

Gagak.

Iya, gagak. Gagak yang paling dibenci Murasakibara. Gagak yang biasa menggangu dan mematuki pemuda jangkung itu kalau sedang lengah dan berjalan berdua dengan cemilannya yang segunung. Gagak yang sengaja mangkal di taman dekat Teikou Gakuen demi mencegat korban empuknya yang bertubuh besar tapi bermental anak esde.

Biasanya Murasakibara segera memasang pose defensif, hartanya berada dalam pelukan protektif, memandang penuh rasa permusuhan pada makhluk tersebut. Tak jarang nyaris menangis kalau musuhnya datang dalam bentuk pasukan dan berhasil mencuri kekas—cemilannya. Namun kali ini Murasakibara tetap berdiri diam, mengawasi kawanan gagak yang terus menyerang gerombolan fans liar Himuro untuk mendapatkan Crystal Candy yang menggoda.

_Musuh dari musuh adalah teman._

Itulah isi kepala Murasakibara saat ini. Demi menyelamatkan Muro-chin-nya dari kemungkinan babak belur karena diinjak-injak fansnya sendiri, ia rela melakukan gencatan senjata dengan musuh bebuyutannya sedari kecil. Hanya kali ini saja ia menyerahkan harta negara bulanannya pada sang begundal cilik.

Pemuda super itu jangkung menyusut hidungnya sesaat, kemudian berbalik dan mengangkat pemuda berambut legam yang masih terpana dengan kejadian tidak biasa di hadapannya. Setelah memastikan ib—teman terbaiknya itu aman dalam gendongannya, Murasakibara mulai berlari, meninggalkan para fans yang sedang bertahan dari serangan pasukan gagak. Tepat sebelum tubuh raksasanya menghilang di tikungan antar koridor, ia berhenti dan berbalik, melihat musuhnya yang masih asyik berpesta.

"Gagak-chin! _Arigatou! Fighting!_ "

"KAAAAAAK!"

_Murasakibara Atsushi, tujuh belas tahun, ternyata bisa berbicara bahasa gagak saking seringnya bertempur dengan makhluk tersebut._

Himuro masih bengong, otaknya dalam proses mencerna semua rentetan kejadian yang terjadi begitu cepat. Yang bisa direkam oleh benaknya hanyalah patah hati, fans yang lepas kendali, kemudian kedatangan sang pujaan hati, dan dibawa lari.

Entah berapa lama sang pemuda jangkung berambut ungu berlari dengan _crossdresser_ (dadakan) Meg*rine Luka dalam gendongannya. Yang jelas, ia sudah kabur sangat jauh, mengingat langkah kakinya yang panjang, sesuai dengan tinggi badannya yang menjulang. Akhirnya di sudut taman belakang sekolah paling rimbun, tersembunyi, tak terawat, tapi sering dipakai 'nganu-nganu' oleh beberapa pasangan yang cenderung _exhibisionist,_ Murasakibara berhenti berlari dan menurunkan ib—tuan putrinya.

Nyawa Himuro seolah langsung kembali begitu kedua kakinya menyentuh tanah. Kesadarannya pulih, membuat otaknya kembali bekerja dengan semestinya. Dikedip-kedipkan matanya perlahan, tak percaya bahwa pujaan hatinya baru saja melakukan aksi penyelamatan yang—menurutnya—heroik.

"Atsushi, terimakas—"

Kata-katanya terpotong saat ia berbalik dan mendapati sang pemuda berambut ungu sudah berjongkok disertai aura suram. Telinganya menangkap gerutuan pelan yang nyaris tak terdengar. Ia mendekati Murasakibara, menyentuh pundaknya lembut, kemudian perlahan melongokkan kepala dari bahu pemuda jangkung itu, melirik ekspresinya dari sudut mata.

"Atsushi?"

Kali ini Himuro mengeraskan panggilannya, membuat Murasakibara mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk. Wajah tampan yang biasanya terlihat malas tanpa tujuan itu kini dihiasi beberapa ekspresi sekaligus. Air mata menggenang di sudut mata, siap mengalir deras kapan saja. Bibir yang bergetar, setengah manyun-setengah menahan tangis. Desah nafas yang berat dan pendek. Mirip kayak anak TK yang jajanannya disita.

"Atsushi tidak apa-apa?" Himuro bertanya sekali lagi, lebih lembut, sembari mengusap-usap punggung pemuda itu.

"...chin..."

"Hmmm?"

"...chin... Crystal-chin... Crystal-chin... Jatah bulan ini..."

Seketika Himuro kepingin menjeduk-jedukkan kepalanya di pohon terdekat sekeras mungkin. Seharusnya dia yang nangis, bukan Murasakibara. Sudah cinta bertepuk sebelah tembok selama setahun, tampil di festival sekolah dengan bayaran rasa malu seumur hidup, bahkan nyaris dihabisi oleh fans-nya sendiri, tapi sang pujaan hati sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. Secuil upil pun tidak. Dan sekarang pemuda yang mencuri hatinya itu malah memilih untuk menangisi cemilannya dari pada dia.

Ngenes kuadrat.

Seandainya dia adalah seorang pemuda berumur tujuh belas tahun sehat jasmani-rohani dengan mental normal, seharusnya kini ia sudah meninggalkan Murasakibara. Toh, perasaannya sama sekali tidak digubris, mending cari baru. Namun—hei, dia adalah Himuro Tatsuya, _motherly uke_ yang tidak mungkin meninggalkan orang terkasihnya begitu saja, meski yang bersangkutan sudah mengabaikan perasaannya.

"Atsushi, tenanglah." Himuro berpindah ke hadapan sang raksasa berambut ungu, setengah berjongkok untuk menyejajarkan pandangan mata. "Jangan sedih, nanti aku belikan gantinya."

"Crystal-chin... Tiga minggu lagi baru ada..."

Untuk pertama kali hidupnya, seorang Himuro yang dikenal ramah, ganteng, kece, dan punya ‘senyum-sejuta-watt’, ingin memaki-maki si pembuat Crystal Candy, mengantungnya terbalik, dan menyiksanya sampai puas. Kenapa permen favorit pujaan hatinya cuma diproduksi sebulan sekali?! Dan alasannya hanya demi membuat permen itu populer di kalangan pelanggan, persetan sekali. Terus di saat darurat begini dia harus melakukan apa coba?!

"Kalau Atsushi sayang—" Sang _motherly uke_ agak tercekat, tidak rela menerima kenyataan kalau pemuda super jangkung itu lebih mencintai benda mati bernama makanan. "—sama Crystal-chin, kenapa tadi dibuang-buang?"

Desah nafas berat dan pendek itu terhenti, digantikan oleh helaan nafas panjang tak biasa. Perlahan Murasakibara mendongak, mencoba menatap ib—orang terdekatnya. Manik mata sewarna _amethyst_ berusaha menghujam manik di hadapannya, namun gagal. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, otaknya masih merangkai kata yang akan meluncur.

"Atsu—"

"Buat menyelamatkan Muro-chin."

Himuro langsung terdiam, membiarkan Murasakibara mengambil waktu untuk mengatakan semua yang ada di pikirannya. Mengingat mental pemuda itu yang delapan puluh persen mirip anak kecil, ia tidak keberatan untuk menunggu.

"Muro-chin tadi hampir penyet."

Ya, meski miris, mau tak mau Himuro mengakuinya. Kalau tadi Murasakibara tidak datang, ia yakin dirinya akan berakhir seperti tempe penyet di warung tenda khas Ind*nesia tempat ayahnya biasa kumpul-kumpul. Akhir yang nggak elit sekali untuk uke tampan sekaliber dirinya.

"Aku 'kan juga cowok. Aku bisa menyelamatkan diriku sendiri."

Bohong, padahal tadi dia cuma bisa bengong. Seandainya tidak ada panitia yang bertahan dengan pagar besi portabel, sudah pasti dia akan 'habis' dalam sekejap. Syukur-syukur cuma digrepe-grepe, kalau sampai dibius, diculik, dan diperkosa mau bagaimana?

"Tidak. Aku harus menyelamatkan Muro-chin."

"Atsushi, denga—"

"Soalnya Muro-chin sama kayak maiubo. Aku suka."

Himuro langsung terdiam. Kata 'suka' yang terlontar dari mulut Murasakibara itu bergaung di benaknya. Sudah rahasia umum kalau yang nomor satu di hati Murasakibara adalah jajanan bernama maiubo diikuti antek-anteknya yang juga sebangsa cemilan dan makanan manis. Tapi jika ada yang disamakan dengan maiubo, berarti...

"Bingung, aku nggak ngerti. Kalau disuruh milih antara Muro-chin atau maiubo, aku nggak bisa. Aku suka dua-duanya."

Tanpa sadar pemuda berambut legam itu menahan nafasnya, menanti rentetan kata dari bibir pujaan hati tercinta. Ucapannya, suasananya, bolehkah hatinya yang sudah berupa serpihan berkumpul kembali dan menerima setitik asa?

"Tapi aku nggak suka kalau harus berbagi Muro-chin sama orang lain. Rasanya aku jadi kepingin menghancurkan orang itu."

Semburat merah perlahan muncul di kedua pipi Himuro. Rona yang timbul karena ucapan romantis sederhana, bukan karena salah paham seperti biasa. Jantungnya mulai berdetak dengan kecepatan yang meningkat tiap detiknya.

"Muro-chin, aku ingin kita kayak Tou-chin sama Kaa-chin, sama-sama terus."

"..."

"Pokoknya Muro-chin tidak boleh dekat-dekat sama yang lain."

"..."

"Aku maunya sama Muro-chin terus sampai tua, serumah sama Muro-chin, tiap hari makan bento Muro-chin—suer, aku nggak akan bosan. Muro-chin tidak keberatan, 'kan?"

Hening.

Himuro berkedip pelan, tidak melepaskan tatapan ke arah _amethyst_ di hadapannya.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga puluh detik.

_PLAK!_

Mendadadak pemuda berambut legam itu menampar pipinya sendiri sekuat mungkin, bentuk reaksi alami dari tubuhnya untuk meyakinkan otaknya bahwa kata-kata yang tertuju padanya itu nyata, realita, bukan mimpi di siang bolong semata. Ataukah ini hanya sekedar imajinasi tanpa sadar karena saking parahnya patah hati yang melanda?

Tangan kiri Himuro setengah terangkat, siap memberikan tamparan susulan. Namun ketika tangan itu mulai terayun, sebuah tangan besar dan hangat menahannya. Pemuda itu tersentak, dan saat manik sewarna _amethyst_ menghujam ke dalam matanya, seolah ada ribuan kupu-kupu beterbangan di perutnya dibarengi gelenyar kehangatan yang luar biasa.

Ini nyata.

Pernyataan cinta dari Murasakibara Atsushi yang selama ini cuma bisa dinikmati tiap malam Minggu di dunia mimpi—harap maklum, di saat yang lain asyik kencan, dia cuma bisa berdelusi karena cinta bertepuk sebelah temboknya—, kini menjadi nyata. Ternyata tidak sia-sia cadangan rasa malu seumur hidupnya dipakai untuk _performance_ nista bersama tiga sahabat uke-nya.

_Dan jangan lupa untuk berterimakasih pada fans fanatikmu, bung. Seandainya mereka tidak nyaris menjadikanmu Himuro penyet, adegan barusan tidak mungkin terjadi._

"Atsushi..."

"Ya~?"

"Ini bukan mimpi, 'kan? Atsushi su-suka padaku?" Himuro tergagap, rona merah di wajahnya makin kentara.

Murasakibara mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tidak mengerti mengapa sahabat baik—bukan, orang terspesialnya itu tidak yakin bahwa ini realita. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh pelan pemuda itu dan mengelusnya dengan lembut. Yang pertama terlintas di otaknya adalah pipi Muro-chin-nya itu semulus kulit bakpao.

_Oke, yang terakhir itu mohon dimaklumi. Yang kita bicarakan itu Murasakibara Atsushi, kawan._

"Neee~ Pokoknya aku suka Muro-chin seperti aku suka maiubo. Tapi aku nggak mau berbagi Muro-chin. Muro-chin cuma boleh sama aku, sampai kita jadi kakek-kakek nanti. " Untuk pertama kalinya sang pemuda berambut ungu tidak melepaskan tatapan mata pada lawan bicaranya, bahkan hanya sedetik pun. "Muro-chin janji, ya~?"

Entah reaksi apa yang harus Himuro berikan. Emosinya bercampur aduk menjadi satu, membuatnya bingung antara kepingin nangis karena terharu cintanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tembok lagi atau jerit-jerit kesenangan karena akhirnya sang pujaan hati menyatakan cintanya. Yah, intinya sama saja, sih.

"Te-tentu, Atsushi." Himuro mengeluarkan senyumannya—bukan ‘senyum-sejuta-watt’ yang biasa ia tebar, melainkan senyuman tulus nan lembut yang hanya ditujukan untuk Murasakibara Atsushi seorang. "Aku janj—"

Sebelum ia sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, sang pemuda berambut ungu menautkan kedua bibir mereka. Awalnya Himuro agak terkejut, namun seiring detik berlalu, ia perlahan memejamkan matanya dan hanyut dalam ritme ciuman tersebut.

_A sloppy kiss._

Itu yang ada dalam kepalanya saat kedua bibir mereka beradu. Kecupan-kecupan kecil, intens, kikuk, namun penuh makna. Ciuman itu bagaikan lem perekat untuk hatinya yang sempat menjadi serpihan, menyatukannya, dan menjadikannya lebih utuh dari semula. Tidak ada pertarungan lidah untuk memperebutkan dominasi, hanya rasa manis yang menjalar pelan. Persis seperti pasangan anak sekolah dasar yang baru pertama kali berciuman, malu-malu tapi penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Muro-chin..." panggil Murasakibara pelan ketika bibir mereka tidak lagi bertaut. "...Aku suka Muro-chin~"

Tiga kata ajaib sudah diucapkan. Seandainya Himuro adalah sebuah robot, bukan manusia, bisa dipastikan dia akan mengalami _overheat_ parah. Mukanya langsung semerah kepiting rebus hanya dalam waktu tiga detik, dan kelihatannya ada segaris asap tipis keluar dari telinganya.

"Araaa? Muro-chin kenapa?"

Dengan muka polos malasnya sang pemuda berambut ungu menelengkan kepala. Dan dimata sang pemuda berambut legam, hal itu menaikkan level ke-unyu-an Murasakibara. Kali ini tanpa ragu ia memeluk pemuda di hadapannya, menenggelamkan wajah di tengkuk sang pujaan hati, menghisap aroma tubuh yang disukainya dalam-dalam.

"Aku suka... Suka sekali sama Atsushi..." bisiknya pelan.

"Nee~ Nanti Muro-chin mau menemaniku jajan di stand depan, 'kan?"

Oke, dari suasana yang romantis dimana akhirnya tokoh utama wani—sori, uke, mendapatkan pernyataan cinta dari seme pujaan, keadaan langsung berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat. Seandainya ini hanyalah sebuah hari normal dimana Himuro masih bertepuk sebelah tembok, mungkin yang bersangkutan cuma bisa mengumpat kesal dalam hati karena lagi-lagi kalah dari sebuah benda mati bernama makanan. Namun kali ini—

"Tentu, Atsushi. Kemanapun akan kutemani. Aku 'kan sudah janji."

—ia akan senang hati menerimanya. Karena kini ia tahu, ia juga memiliki sebuah tempat spesial di hati Murasakibara Atsushi-nya tercinta.

"Yay~ Muro-chin _numero uno!_ " Sang pemuda berambut ungu sekali lagi memberikan kecupan kecil di bibir, membuat sang pemuda berambut legam nyaris mimisan saking bahagianya. "Tapi Muro-chin ganti baju dulu. Aku nggak suka Muro-chin dilihat-lihat sama orang lain."

"Oke~!"

_Himuro Tatsuya, musim gugur di usia tujuh belas, memulai kisah cintanya yang semanis gula-gula._

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Di taman samping sekolah yang agak sepi, seorang uke kece berambut pirang sedang berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk. Wajah supermodel kebanggannya terlihat kusut, bibir manyun _jelek-able,_ air mata alay menggantung di pelupuk mata. Ujung kakinya menyaruk-nyaruk kasar, sesekali menendang kerikil kuat-kuat dan membuatnya melayang terbang ke arah orang-orang yang tak terdosa.

Memang tadinya ia berniat untuk mengobati patah hatinya dan beranjak menatap masa depan baru, bahasa kerennya sih, _move on._ Apa daya egonya berkhianat, ia malah mengutuki sambil mengenang sosok pujaan hati berupa pemuda deki—maaf—agak hitam, ketek bau kambing, suka ngupil, sering kentut sembarangan, tapi memang ganteng.

"Aominecchi jahat-ssu..." gumamnya pelan. "Padahal aku sudah memberikan segalanya, tapi sekarang aku dicampakkan begitu saja-ssu... Tega sekali kau..."

_Errr, nak? Kalimatmu terdengar ambigu. Sangat ambigu._

"Apa sih kurangnya aku-ssu? Kece, seksi, ganteng... Malah aku juga sudah siap buat 'nganu-nganu' sama Aominecchi kalau diminta." Sisi narsis dan mesum sang anak ayam berambut pirang mendadak muncul, efek dari cinta bertepuk sebelah tembok yang diakhiri patah hati. "Iya, aku tahu memang punya kekurangan. Aku agak alay. Tapi aku nggak se-alay Reo-nee!"

Yah, barangkali menurut Kise memang begitu. Tapi apakah dia sadar kalau di beberapa sisi dirinya jauh lebih _drama queen_ dibandingkan banci Taman L*wang Teikou Gakuen itu? Tentu saja jawabannya tidak. Layaknya pepatah semut di seberang lautan nampak, gajah di pelupuk mata tak terlihat. Dengan kata lain, si pirang cengeng ini butuh cermin ekstra besar buat ngaca.

"Umm, maaf, Kise-san..." Seorang pemuda berambut _brunette_ tiba-tiba menghampiri sang anak ayam pirang dengan wajah ketakutan, mencoba mengimbangi langkahnya yang kasar. "Maaf mengganggu... Maaf kalau suaraku jelek tapi—"

"—dahal sudah kuberikan seluruh rasa cintaku padanya, kau tahu!" Mendadak Kise memegang kedua pundak pemuda itu—sebut saja Sakurai Ryo, pemuda malang yang kebetulan sekelas dengan sang calon raja preman berkulit tan—dan mulai mengguncangnya histeris. "Aku nyata, bukan sekedar delusi yang cuma bisa dijam—"

" ...iya, dia ganteng banget! Kulitnya memang agak dekil sih, tapi masih bisa ditoleransi..."

Kepala Sakurai maupun Kise sama-sama menoleh begitu mendengar kata 'dekil' terucap. Siapa lagi sih yang punya _trademark_ 'dekil', 'preman', dan 'ketek-bau-kambing' selain Aomine Daiki? Manik emas Kise langsung mengarah pada sepasang gadis yang entah kebetulan berjalan melewati mereka. Pendengarannya mendadak tajam, menangkap sinyal yang tidak mengenakkan dari kedua gadis tersebut, terutama karena keduanya masuk spesifikasi cewek favorit sang pujaan hati; badan montok, bibir penuh, dan yang terpenting adalah dada dengan _cup_ E.

"Hei, seharusnya tadi kauperhatikan secara menyeluruh! _Abs_ -nya itu loh! Benar-benar bikin ngiler!"

"Oh ya? Apa perlu aku mencoba untuk mengajaknya kencan buta? Lumayan kalau dapat, dia 'kan masuk cowok level S~"

"Serius?! Memangnya dia bakal mau sama kamu?"

" _Who knows?_ Sekedar info, tadi dia pegang dadaku, dan rasanya~ Ahn~ Seandainya dia bukan cowok level S, sudah pasti kulaporkan atas kasus pelecehan..."

_DUARRRR!_

_Bukan, itu bukan suara sesuatu yang meletus. Itu suara emosi Kise yang meledak._

Bagaimana tidak? Sementara Kise mencurahkan cintanya sepenuh hati, tidak protes disodori bau kambing dan bau kentut setiap hari, susah payah meyakinkan tiga teman seperjuangannya untuk melakukan _performance_ nista dengan bayaran rasa malu seumur hidup demi seorang Aomine Daiki, yang bersangkutan malah asyik pegang dada pengunjung cewek. Tidak salah 'kan kalau Kise mengamuk?

_Tolong seseorang ingatkan dia kalau dia tidak berhak ngamuk. Dia_ _belu—_ _bukan siapa-siapanya Aomine._

"PREMAN DEKIL BAU KAMBING SIALAN!" maki Kise alih-alih berteriak. Ia mengencangkan cengkramannya di pundak Sakurai yang sama sekalu tidak ada sangkut-pautnya. "APA SIH BAGUSNYA DADA?! APA SIH BAGUSNYA MAI-CHAN JELEK ITU!" Sang anak ayam pirang mulai mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sakurai dengan histeris. "AKU TAMPAN. AKU KECE. AKU SEKSI. AKU SUPERMODEL. KEKURANGANKU APA, HAH?"

_Kekuranganmu adalah terlalu narsis_ _dan agak alay_ _, nak._

"DADA SILIKON KAYAK GITU DIPUJA?! SEPULUH TAHUN LAGI JUGA KEMPES, DASAR BRENGSEK!" Sakurai sudah mulai hilang kesadaran, guncangan yang ia terima semakin kencang. "AKU MEMANG COWOK, TAPI AKU LEBIH SEGALANYA DARI CEWEK ITU! LEBIH FAMOUS! LEBIH SEKSI! LEBIH KECE! DAN KARIR _MODELLING_ -KU JAUH LEBIH MELESAT! UANG JUGA SUDAH DATANG SENDIRI! BAHKAN KALAU DIA MAU MAKAN EMAS TIAP HARI AKU JUGA MAMPU MEMBERI!" Pemuda malang yang salah _timing_ itu kini pingsan dengan mulut berbusa, namun sang anak ayam pirang terlanjur kalap. "KENAPA AKU BISA JATUH CINTA SAMA DIA?! KENAP—"

"Oi, Kise!"

Pemuda berambung pirang itu otomatis menghentikan gerakan tubuhnya yang kelewat brutal begitu mendengar namanya dipanggil. Tubuhnya mendadak membeku, sadar siapa pemilik suara yang memanggilnya. Ya, ia mengenalinya. Sangat kenal malah. Karena suara itu tidak pernah absen sekalipun dalam mimpinya, apalagi dalam mimpi basahnya.

Sekali lagi kepalanya menoleh, manik emasnya menangkap sesosok pemuda berkulit gelap berambut sewarna langit malam yang cerah. Nafasnya seolah terhenti saat manik safir pemuda itu menghujam ke arahnya. Hatinya terasa sakit, seluruh emosi yang muncul selama dua puluh empat jam terakhir bercampur menjadi satu, siap mendobrak akal sehatnya yang tersisa.

Di satu sisi, ia senang melihat Aomine berada di hadapannya. Berarti pemuda itu tidak sepenuhnya mengabikannya dan masih mau bersusah payah mencari dirinya. Di sini lain, ia sangat ketakutan. Takut sang pujaan hati akan menolak perasaannya, kemudian mengacuhkan dirinya selamanya, berakhir sebagai dua orang yang tidak saling mengenal.

"Kenapa malah diam di situ? Sakurai sudah menyampaikan pesanku, 'kan?"

Kise terdiam, kedua telinganya mendadak tuli, menolak mendengar apa pun lagi. Ini terlalu menyakitkan untuknya. Sudah cukup dengan cinta bertepuk sebelah tembok selama setahun. Ketika Aomine mulai berjalan ke arahnya, kepanikan bercampur rasa takut segera menguasainya. Cengkeramannya di pundak Sakurai terlepas, membiarkan pemuda malang tersebut tergeletak tak sadarkan diri begitu saja. Kedua kakinya mulai melangkah mundur tanpa ia sadari.

"Kise?!"

Pemuda berambut pirang itu tidak sanggup lagi. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, kemudian mulai berlari ke arah lapangan parkir berada. Otaknya sudah tidak mampu berpikir, yang diingatnya hanyalah berlari dan menghindari Aomine Daiki. Tentu saja yang bersangkutan tidak tinggal diam, turut berlari mengejar sang _crossdresser_ dadakan.

Dan dimulailah adegan kejar-mengejar antara tokoh utama wanita dan tokoh utama pria ala telenovela.

"KISE! OI, KISE! BERHENTI!" seru Aomine alih-alih berteriak, lebih mirip preman tukang palak yang sedang mengejar mangsanya.

"NGGAK MAU!" jerit Kise tak kalah keras. Sudah cukup ujian lahir-batin yang dirasakannya hari ini. Hatinya takkan sanggup bertahan jika harus mendengar penolakan langsung dari sang pujaan hati. Untunglah kakinya masih kuat diajak berlari.

"KISE! BERHENTI KATAKU!"

"NGGAK! POKOKNYA NGGAK MAU! AOMINECCHI PERGI SANA! URUSI SAJA SI DADA SILIKON SIALAN ITU!"

"KAMU NGOMONG APA, SIH?! BERHENTI!"

"AOMINECCHI BERISIK, DAKIAN, NGGAK PEKA!"

"KISE! AWA—"

_CKIIIT! BRAKK!_

 

 

* * *

**~~~~~TBC~~~~~**

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akhir kata, kritik, saran, like, follow, apapun itu bentuknya bakal gw hargain banget :’v Dan buat review yang masuk bakal gw reply semampu gw sebelum di usir si bos :’D Cheers~

**Author's Note:**

> Liriknya Kocchi Muite Baby itu menggoda banget. Lagunya juga ear-catching. Dan tiba-tiba kebayang para uke yang mati-matian cari perhatian sama seme incerannya. Otak beraksi dan jadilah fanfic geblek satu ini.
> 
> Like, review, follow, any respond is my write-nutrition~


End file.
